El futuro de la Evolución
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Una fanfic que hice hace dos años sobre el futuro de Evo cuando no sabia lo que una fanfic significaba. Espero que les guste, el inicio es horriblemente lento pero agarra fuerza al menos eso creo. Completo
1. Origin

**Preludio** Hulk: Increíble.

-Todo esta completamente listo, las detonaciones deberán darnos indicios de los efectos en un ecosistema desierto.-Dice un hombre en bata blanca mientras lee sus notas de la investigación, parece estar calculando cada momento, cada posible efecto.-Claro que el lugar debe estar aislado no quiero pruebas de campo ni nada que pueda dañar o afectar químicamente el lugar.

-Como diga Dr. Banner.-Contesta uno de los otros científicos un hombre alto y pálido aunque nadie tiene idea de que tan pálido.

-Y la Dra. Ross? Quiero leer una última vez sus notas.-Pregunta de nuevo Banner.

-Esta en otro laboratorio podría llamarla sí lo desea pero creo que todo esta claro.-Continua el asistente.

-Déjelo así, saldré un momento a tomar aire antes del gran momento, lancen la carga según lo programado quizá lo vea en el laboratorio con la Dra. Ross.

-Como usted diga señor.-Contesta el otro asistente que se había mantenido en silencio.

Bruce Banner empieza a caminar por los pasillos con ese sonido metálico a cada paso suyo, en esos pasillos pronto encuentra a Elisabeth Ross, su colega de trabajo, su novia por periodos y ex-novia cada cierto tiempo.

-Bien Bruce eso que se ve es pasión en tus ojos?.-Lo aborda sarcásticamente su compañera.

-Lo es Betty, este es el momento que he estado esperando, esa radiación puede hacer fértiles los suelos, en cinco años la radiación ha pasado y se puede cultivar…piensa en la revolución al mundo, disminuiría los niveles de hambre.-Contesta Banner sin importar el sarcasmo de la pregunta original.

-Claro pero mientras la radiación esta activa por lo que sabemos es peligroso.

-Supuestamente, las pruebas mínimas no nos dan suficientes lecturas, las aproximaciones matemáticas son duales, por eso necesitaba hacerlo en grande.

-No estas controlando la situación Bruce, lo haces en medio del desierto sin domos ni…

-Betty eso podría alterar los resultados…además los del área no permiten que nadie se acerque aquí no hay diferencia.

-Bueno desplegaste vigilancia los 5 kilómetros alrededor de tu terreno de pruebas?

-Con los radares que tienen aquí eso no es necesario. Yo improvise esa tecnología.

-Si Bruce tu hiciste que un mismo aparato pudiera decir sí energía o hormigas se acercaban.

-No tengo que soportar tu tono Betty…Te sientes incomoda esta bien también yo pero esto es algo mayor. Fury me llamo quiere verme para un proyecto especial.

-Eso debe tenerte mas excitado que nuestras últimas vacaciones juntos cierto Bruce?

-Olvídalo Elisabeth tengo que supervisar esto.-Bruce Banner observa en el radar y aparece un pequeño punto, uno que se acerca a su zona de pruebas.-Demonios! Podrías hacerme un favor…Ve y dile a Essex que no lance ninguna descarga hasta nueva orden-Le pide Banner a Betty y se va corriendo a la salida mas cercana.

Betty empieza a correr, primero tiene que tener acceso al laboratorio donde Essex y Richards se encuentran. Cuando esta dentro le pide a Essex que detenga eso.

-No es posible, ya inicie la secuencia de códigos…podría destruir esto y aun así una parte de la descarga alcanzaría su objetivo.-Contesta Essex.

-Debo de poder hacer algo para alterar la secuencia de códigos.-Dice Richards.-Solo déjame operar la consola.

-Haz lo que puedas Richards, yo…abriré la trinchera de seguridad 4b esta a casi un cuarto de kilómetro pero también es cierto que Banner tiene al menos cuatro minutos no puedo hacer mas.-Dice Essex mientras se dirige a los controles.

Bruce puede ver sus aparatos no están muy lejos de pronto su teléfono suena, lo toma y logra contestarlo mientras sigue corriendo, y reconoce el sonido de una moto.-Si? Betty que quieres? Como que la secuencia ya estaba iniciada? La trinchera 4b si no esta tan lejos. Llegaré allí tendré moto según parece.-Banner termina la comunicación y alcanza a el problema.-Que haces aquí? Área restringida!! No sabes leer? Ahora date vuelta y sigue mis instrucciones sí deseas vivir.

El joven se ve asustado, solo balbucea y toma a Banner en su moto, se dirigen a la trinchera a toda velocidad y pronto la ven.

-Esto no puede ser!!!-Grita el joven Richards.-Banner debió cambiar algún código, el acceso algo esta mal! La dosis de carga se duplico y el tiempo se esta acabando.

-No importa Banner ya esta en la trinchera.-Dice Essex y empieza a reír nerviosamente, bueno eso parece aunque no es esa la verdad.-Genial estamos acabados sí lo mas mínimo falla!

-Entra allí ahora.-Banner forza al chico en la trinchera y esta a punto de entrar el cuando un foco rojo se prende a lado de la puerta y esta se cierra rápidamente.-Dile a Betty que la quiero si? No importa que no sea el…-Pero Banner no termina esas palabras, el detonador suena y un gas verde aparece lejos, se expande tan rápido como una bomba y golpea a Banner, Rick Jones ve todo dentro de la trinchera y empieza a temblar. Banner se convulsiona, el gas entra en sus pulmones empieza a toser.-Indicado.-Balbucea antes de perder el sentido.

Banner apenas y puede distinguir la luz, los objetos, el rostro al lado suyo.

-Se lo dije Dr. Banner.-Es lo primero que le dice.-Y ella reaccionó de manera extraña, hubiera sido mejor sino hubiera creído que murió, ese colega suyo lo salvo.-Banner apenas y puede recordar todo.

-Los efectos cuales son los efectos.-Pregunta Banner.

-Los esperados Bruce.-Dice otra voz mas lejana, la de Essex.-Tu trabajo rindió frutos, y me alegra haber podido mantenerte aquí para que los vieras.

-Cuanto tiempo estaré aturdido?-Pregunta Banner.

-Date un par de minutos amigo.-Le responde Essex y Banner lo escucha mientras.-El joven es Richard A. Jones, ha estado aquí desde que lo salvaste…Muy amable de su parte y agradecido, y claro no nos dejan movernos de esta instalación porque hubo un problema. Y no te imaginas que problema. Alguna vez te conté de mi compañero de Universidad Henry McCoy un buen sujeto, te caería bien, su campo es la genética igual que yo pero ahora entendí porque. El buen Hank resulto ser un mutante. Y esa es la noticia pequeña, bueno la otra es que estamos al parecer rodeados de ellos y el pueblo donde Hank vivía es de hecho un asilo de mutantes. Hace unos meses escuche los rumores de Hank, no se supuse que quizá había llevado sus experimentos un poco lejos…Una característica en la que diferíamos, me agrada calcular mas las cosas nunca voy demasiado lejos. Porque siempre estoy seguro de los resultados antes de mover un dedo…Hasta nuestro pequeño incidente con Rick "FactorX" Jones.-Essex ha hablado mucho.

-Me alegra ver que aun te gusta hablar…Debiste ser nuestro publicista.-Dice Banner al fin.

-No hubiera podido hacer nada para controlar esto…Todo nos paso en el peor momento.-Sigue Essex.

-Este asunto de los mutantes…Nos afecto cierto conozco a los responsables hay cuarentena cierto y Ross se llevo a Betty. Richards fue reasignado no?

-Vaya genio que tienes Bruce, Betty fue sacada de aquí a fuerzas no quería alejarse de ti, le prometí que cuidaría de ti y por lo visto lo hice, estabas en coma, logre sacarte de eso, limpie tus pulmones Bruce pero no pude hacer eso en la piel. Richards no pudo irse, ha estado encerrado en su cuarto desde entonces. Cambiaste los códigos según parece Bruce el pobre chico cree que el te hizo esto.

-Los códigos? No puede ser. El chico es un físico, las computadoras son asunto de Stark y de Pym o del chico europeo. Debo ir a verlo.

-No te preocupes demasiado Bruce…Me encargue de que escucharan su proyecto ya sabes el asunto del espacio y bueno me culpe a mi mismo de cambiar los códigos del procesador en un movimiento imprudente. El chico podrá realizar su sueño cuando la paranoia termine, yo tendré que quedarme aquí otro tiempo, los genes les interesan mas que nunca. Pero bueno ya contactaron a su noviecita, ya sabes la rubia compulsiva con los números y su hermano el piloto innato y quizá su amigo el astronauta para darles algún consejo allá afuera solo necesitamos que la crisis se tranquilice.

-Y podrás explicarme exactamente que paso con esto de los mutantes.

-Claro bueno hubo un enfrentamiento lo grabaron capturaron a unos los trajeron aquí, Richard y yo los vimos.

-Es verdad Dr. Banner cinco mutantes, la mayoría parecían normales.-Comenta Jones.

-De no ser por mi querido colega creo que experimento en si mismo para amplificar su potencial desafortunadamente no pude hablar con el me negaron el paso aun siendo el genetista numero uno que soy! Y sus amigos vinieron por ellos esa misma noche. Hoy hay una reunión en el senado creo para saber que pasará después de eso quizá puedas irte, tienes vacaciones Bruce! Al fin, de hecho no tendrías que volver a trabajar nunca pero se que en un par de días tendrás la siguiente idea del siglo y solo aquí tienen el dinero…bueno a menos que quieras probar con HYDRA.

-Puedes apostar que regresaré.

-Lo se y eso que apenas y te conozco, el señor Jones dice que te acompañará bueno eso sí deciden que tus vacaciones no serán bajo el sol del desierto de Nevada


	2. Shadows

El horrible calor del desierto combinado con el sonido de las hélices del helicóptero parecen ser una mala pareja, pero para Bruce Banner significan un poco de descanso después de muchos días de presión.

-Dígame joven Jones en serio quiere acompañarme en el viaje?.-Pregunta Banner a su compañero.

-Es lo menos que podría hacer además ya escucho al Dr. Essex me dijo que necesita saber si hay una reacción secundaria…Para prevenir a SHIELD.-Contesta Jones.

-Si claro, solo necesito estar de vuelta a tiempo y con un proyecto para asegurarme de que Pym no me gane el puesto.-Dice Banner.-Así que tenemos al menos dos semanas.

-Cuando empieza el proyecto? Bueno si no debe cortarme la lengua después de decírmelo.

-No lo se…El asunto de los mutantes les hizo cambiar su expectativa Fury quiere mutantes en el equipo.-Banner sonríe.-Infeliz quiere publicidad. La situación no se calmará pronto, no importa lo que los chicos hayan hecho por el pueblo y la presa la gente es estupida Rick las masas lo son. Tu en cambio pareces tomarlo muy bien.

-Bueno Dr. Banner me temo que soy culpable había una mutante, una de las que capturaron era muy linda y pensé que nada tan lindo podría hacerme daño.

-Claro, bueno Rick la belleza es dual ya ves a la Dra. Ross no me trataba muy bien.

-Creo que no quería salir herida.

-Quizá. Vamos a la ciudad mutante así que veras a tu chica mutante de nuevo.

-Para que vamos allí?

-Desarrollo e investigación Rick.

El sonido de las hélices se eleva mientras descienden no muy lejos de Westchester.

-Tendrá que conseguir transporte desde aquí Banner a menos que nos diga a donde quiere ir…En todo caso sabe que lo rastreamos no entiendo su punto.-Dice el piloto.

-Señor solo un poco de calma, un par de semanas y pediré que me recojan no voy a dejar que Pym gane el proyecto…cual es el nombre Avenger?

-No lo se Dr. Banner lo esperamos de regreso ya sabe a quien llamar.-Y el piloto se coloca los audífonos.

El helicóptero despega mientras Banner y Jones se quedan observándolo.

-No quiero que SHIELD tenga la palabra oficial de que quiero tratar con mutantes…también esta el hecho de que yo bloquee mi propia señal de mis radares.

-Usted es un tipo ingenioso Dr. Banner aunque ambos usted y Essex son algo siniestros.

-Siniestro Essex? Yo tengo mis problemas y le parezco siniestro al general Ross pero Essex parece ser solo un científico brillante…ingles el sujeto por lo que de primera instancia es muy frío no viste mucho a Richards es un joven realmente genial lo trajeron para que nos ayudará con los cálculos matemáticos de las formulas pero pronto descubrimos que era dotado, yo le contaba de química y pronto tenía teorías muy interesantes…Lo mismo con Essex. Es fácil querer al chico, todo un geek! Pero su novia es linda otra geek pero con un hermoso rostro y buen cuerpo. 

-Interesantes amigos los suyos no Dr. Banner? Essex, Richards y sus amigos, la doctora Ross…ese Pym que tanto menciona.

-Pym claro es un genio esta desarrollando cosas realmente avanzadas. Pero bueno su carácter no es algo que podamos premiar. Solo compadezco a la pobre de Janet que tiene que soportarlo…Janet es su esposa. Los dos no tienen mas de 22 años.

-Bastante jóvenes para estar casados.

-Si bueno Pym descubrió que la chica lo toleraba, era lista y es linda no quiso perder la oportunidad se casarón hace unos meses.

-Mmm me siento extraño escuchando de gente que no conozco pero siga supongo es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Háblame de ti Rick.

-No hay mucho de mi Dr. Banner huérfano, bándalo…Eso era el pasado supongo me conseguiré un trabajo y lo olvidaré.

-Bien pues. Te ofreceré trabajo de asistente en mi laboratorio pero podrías llegar a odiarme.

-Supongo que si Dr. Banner. Pero no creo encajar bien entre tantos genios.

-De seguro te llevarías bien con John el hermano de Susan la novia de Reed Richards le gustan las motos.

-Talvez pero para eso aun falta no? Además supongo que con todo lo que he escuchado sino me mantengo cerca de usted algún agente de SHIELD lo que sea que eso sea vendrá a liquidarme.

-Si lo harían especialmente porque escuchaste del proyecto Avenger.

-Entonces no lo mencione de nuevo.

-Ahh! Solo bromeo chico es un proyecto loco pretenden juntar héroes mas allá de lo ordinario y ponerlos a trabajar contra amenazas tales como los mutantes si se salieran de control…Solo otro programa de armas vivientes. Los archivos dicen que Stark Ent. Les esta fabricando una armadura de combate para uno, Quieren al chico araña de Manhattan si es que es real y no un villano como el periódico clama, usarían un nuevo Captain America, y querían que Pym o yo les diéramos un nuevo sujeto…Pero con el asunto de los mutantes será mas complicado quieren mutantes seguros adentro. Fury decía conocer a uno. 

-Diantres Dr. Banner sabe que sí fuera un espía.

-En SHIELD te interrogaron y se hicieron cargo de probar que no es así.

-Ah genial y no lo recuerdo.

-Otro beneficio de la tecnología.

-Espera un momento Rick.-Banner se toca el estomago.-Oh Dios!.-Banner se tira al piso.

-DR. Banner que ocurre? Llamaré un medico…No tenemos celular.

-Corre Rick ve por alguien contacta a SHIELD o al área 51 código 122573.-Banner se desvanece, Rick asustado corre intenta acercarse a la carretera para pedir ayuda, de pronto escucha como las ropas de Banner se desgarran y voltea para encontrar un monstruo gris en las ropas de Banner.-Dr Banner?-pregunta Rick asustado.

-Banner? No ese no es mi nombre.-Contesta el ser.

-Quien demonios eres?-Pregunta Rick.


	3. Conflicts

El bosque alrededor de Banner perdió toda dimensión

El bosque alrededor de Banner perdió toda dimensión. Toda lógica se hundió para que solo el caos prevaleciera, y cuando los ojos de Banner vieron por última vez no vieron su cuerpo, sino una terrible masa gris. El pulso de Banner era acelerado. Sus pasos empezaron a perder coherencia. Levanto a Rick que parecía correr lejos de el, solo para detenerlo pensó el, pero en sus manos parecía tan insignificante y débil que no le puso atención simplemente lo arrojo sin esfuerzo a un árbol ni siquiera pretendía lastimarlo…pero así fue. Banner o el cuerpo que una vez ocupó la mente de Banner salta, y la tierra tiembla cuando aterriza. Y salta de nuevo, cada vez siente mas poder en sus piernas, corriendo por todo su sistema, indetenible.

Rick se recupera de su caída y empieza a caminar de nuevo, el bosque ya casi terminaba, esperaba encontrar algún teléfono, algún civil que le ayudará, pero encontró algo mas extraño aun. Encontro a un hombre en una motocicleta roja, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones bastante pegados "Esta gente rara" pensó Rick, pero luego el hombre volteó, lo observo detenidamente.

-Quieres algo niño? Puedes tratar de conseguirlo.-Le dijo al fin.

-Un poco de ayuda.-Fue todo lo que Rick pudo contestar.

-Ayuda con que? Tu auto se detuvo niño? Y tu novia esta aterrada gritando?

-Nada de eso, yo solía tener una motocicleta como esa.-Rick no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo entre líneas.-Ese no es el caso.

-Cual es niño? Te dije que podías tratar de obtener lo que quisieras, déjame persuadirte.-El hombre levanta uno de sus puños, pero no lo acerca al rostro de Rick emite un pequeño gruñido y tres enormes garras salen de sus nudillos.-Aun deseas jugar?

-No…Es decir lo único que quería era que me permitiera hacer una llamada! No se quizá ni siquiera le cueste.

-Tu punto aquí es?

-Usted es un mutante y estuvo encerrado en el área 51 también yo, al mismo tiempo.

-Reconozco tu aroma, pero no se de donde.

-Yo te vi allí, pero estabas inconciente, a diferencia de los otros en el líquido verde

-Claro y eso tiene algo que ver?

-Necesito hablar allí, o a SHIELD yo se que usted es un vigilante y creame necesito ayudar a un amigo.

-Un amigo eh? Que tipo de amigo.-Tras estas palabras un estruendo se escucha y al voltear Logan ve un Goliat de 2.20 gris con unos brazos fuertes y las venas visibles, bombeando sangre rápidamente.-Ese amigo? Toma marca el contacto 7 y pide hablar con Fury, que te traigan ayuda, y trata de que escuche mi voz, sino no confiará en ti.-Logan intenta gritarle al monstruo que se calme, pero solo obtiene de respuesta "Te mataré a ti y todos los que se pongan en mi camino" Viendo sus limitadas opciones Logan saca sus garras se quita la chaqueta y corre a encontrarse con Hulk.

Hulk reacciona rápido, y corre para atacar con su peso a Logan quien presiente la jugada del grandote y sigue corriendo, hasta que finalmente se encuentran, Logan gira rápidamente hacia el costado derecho de Hulk dejando solo sus garras para cortar entre las costillas.

Y el gran Hulk siente algo que creyó que no sentiría de nuevo: dolor, un punzante dolor en el costado, enfurecido da media vuelta e intenta darle un puñetazo a Logan que el mutante logra esquivar, pero ese es solo el inicio de la ira de Hulk, otro golpe y otro, hasta que Logan apenas y puede esquivarlos, logra poner sus garras en uno de los brazos de Hulk, y cuando el Goliat retrocede el brazo Logan llega a su cuello.-Bien ahora te calmaras y hablaremos!.-La sorpresa viene para Logan cuando ve como cierran las heridas que le hizo en el hombro mientras se colocaba unos segundos atrás.-O quizá no lo hagas!.-Logan corta el cuello de Hulk, pero no puede rebanarle la cabeza completa el monstruo cae al piso, y no pasa mucho antes de que dos helicópteros de SHIELD se vean a lo lejos.-Solo un poco mas Logan.-Se dice a si mismo el hombre con garras.-Lo impresionante entonces es lo que Logan escucha de la voz de Rick "No lo ataque mas, van a calmarlo esa es la única opción" Logan se queda observando al monstruo recuperarse casi en su totalidad, entonces un helicóptero aterriza y de la puerta salen dos amigos de Bruce, Reed Richards y Betty Ross.

-Todo va a estar bien Dr. Banner, he estado estudiando las posibles ecuaciones, y lo arreglaré.

-Escucha al chico Bruce, hemos estado trabajando vas a estar bien y nos tomaremos unas vacaciones después de esto.

El increíble ser empieza a tranquilizarse, su sangre corre menos y menos rápido, sus venas recuperan su tamaño normal, y su piel arroja un líquido gris, para volver a ser el joven Dr. Banner.

-Puede ser eso, o puede ser que ya casi le gane el proyecto a Pym.-Dice Banner cuando vuelve en si.-Si puedo controlar esa fuerza.

-Bruce es eso posible?-Pregunta Betty.

-Probablemente lo sea sí Reed me ayuda.

-Lo siento Dr. Banner, no me queda mucho tiempo la semana que entra iré al espacio, es decir iremos, bueno Sue y yo, John y Ben, tenemos luz verde para mi proyecto.

-Me alegro por ti Reed, ahora por favor llévenme a un lugar seguro, al área o a SHIELD, hasta que lo controle esto es un peligro.-Luego voltea a ver a Logan.-Gracias señor, creo que hubiera arrasado la ciudad sino hubiera sido por usted.

En un laboratorio en el área 51 hace un par de semanas: Un hombre se mueve entre las sombras, ha logrado pasar todas las alarmas, llega hasta un mutante en una camilla y consigue sangre de su brazo, luego regresa para inyectársela a su paciente. El día de hoy:-Experimento exitoso, la formula de Banner tiene como efecto en los seres vivos facilitar la mutación, o aceptarla directamente de la sangre de algún mutante natural…Mis investigaciones ya no se verán estancadas.-El hombre que dice esto es completamente blanco, y usa una capa bastante vistosa, claro que solo la utiliza cuando no lo ven.-Pronto no tendrán que sacrificar su humanidad como yo lo hice para tener poder, como sea yo siempre se los limites, las consecuencias tendré una nueva raza para que la evolución no se vea interferida, aceleraré el proceso…y los que yo creare serán mis siervos…Siervos de un señor Siniestro.


	4. Change of plans

0 Jubilee

0 Jubilee

Era una tarde lluviosa en California. Una tarde que Jubilation Lee nunca iba a olvidar.

Tenía cuatro meses desde que sus padres se la habían llevado lejos de Xavier's en ese pequeño auto. Y las cosas no podían estar peor. Los padres de Jub habían logrado mantener en secreto la verdad sobre sus poderes y le prohibieron decir lo que era. Jub volvió a su vida normal pero no se sentía a gusto allí. Sus amigos de repente salían con sus bromas de mutantes y Jub reía para no delatarse. Las noticias decían cosas cobre mutantes y Jub se callaba. Su profesora de biología era una maldita racista que siempre mencionaba a los mutantes como desperfectos de la naturaleza un error que sería corregido por la misma y Jub solo llevaba las tareas. Para Jubilation Hao Lee eso era peor que ser llamada mutante y segregada. Sentía que era una traidora a su propia raza. Entonces conoció a los chicos de Defensa Mutante. Una organización contraria a la recién formada y rápidamente expansiva Amigos de la Humanidad. Jub se reunió con ellos en secreto. Eran en su mayoría mutantes deformes con niveles de poderes muy bajos. Excepto por los dos hermanos que los lideraban dos canadienses Jean Paul Beaubier y Aurora Jeanne Marie Beaubier y otros pocos.

Los gemelos hablaban con un acento extraño y Jean Paul le recordaba a Jubilee a Pietro por sus poderes y la forma en que el cabello se le hacía tras usarlos. Jub sabía que eran extremistas pero no se sintió con ninguna otra opción. Aprendió mucho de sus propios poderes y habilidades al grado de comandar una misión que resulto bien. Sin embargo Jub comprendió mucho tiempo después que en guerras contra otros mutantes no estaba bien preparada. Jubilee regresaba de esa misión junto con Karma otra chica de orígenes asiáticos, Dust, Cheney y Husk (Quien era curiosamente la hermana de Cannonball) en esa tarde lluviosa cuando vio sus cuarteles siendo atacados por un Sentinel rojo muy diferente al que recordaba haber visto en la tv. Northstar y Aurora lo rechazaban como podían pero no era suficiente Jubilee uso todos sus poderes en un solo disparo al cuello del Sentinel que se apago un momento mientras Aurora Dust y Northstar se encargaron de el.

-Chicos…se acabo no los pondremos en riesgo.-Dijo Jean Paul cuando todos se levantaron de entre las ruinas.-Lila quiero que lleves a todos a donde te pidan. Esta organización no es un riesgo aceptable.-Y su voz de acento francés se detuvo.

-Mi hermano tiene razón. Tenemos las líneas de comunicación abiertas por si alguno necesita ayuda una vez.-Continuo Aurora.-Pero este Sentinel no tardara en volver a operar. Defensa mutante desbándense!-Grito al final.

Lila que estaba a un lado de Jub quien se veía muy débil a causa del disparo le ofreció llevarla a cualquier lugar.

-Xavier…llévame con los X-men.-Alcanzo a decir Jubilation.

-Y tus padres Jub?-Pregunto Karma.

-Les llamaré desde allá.

Lila desapareció con Jub y así poco a poco se los llevaron a todos quedándose Northstar Aurora y Dust al final. El Sentinel se recupero claro y estuvo listo para cazar en un par de días pues esa había sido solo su prueba preeliminar. Los creadores de Bastión se empeñaban en usarlo solo en misiones pequeñas hasta que llegara el día del gran golpe. Así pues el primer ataque a la mansión no contó con el modelo Basic Attack SenTinel In Ofensive Nature.

Jubilee llego a la mansión breve tiempo después. Allí llamo a sus padres y les contó del ataque diciendo que la habían relacionado con esos mutantes solo por "ir pasando" Sus padres alarmados le pidieron que regresará pero no era esa una posibilidad para Jubilee. "Me voy con los X-men si me van a cazar que sea por estar haciendo algo por mi raza" Y luego colgó sus padres no podían entender sus motivos pero sin duda la dejaron elegir o talvez preferían que la cacería de mutantes no llegara a las puertas de su casa. Jubilee tenía dos semanas en la mansión poco tiempo menos que Warren cuando en una mañana soleada se tomaba un jugo de naranja en la cocina y escucho la alarma intento salir al patio pero fue reprimida pronto por Nightcrawler quien le dijo se quedara allí junto con otros jóvenes dándole a estos la instrucción de cuidarla. Jubilee se sintió muy mal de que sus amigos estuvieran ya mas avanzados que ella.

Pero las cosas solo empeoraron. Aquella tarde Jubilee deseaba estar encerando otra vez el Blackbird en vez de estar en la sala viendo a los mayores desquebrajarse ante la derrota que habían sufrido. Pietro quien tanto le recordaba a Jean Paul se le acerco.

-Valiente victoria no? Nos golpearon tanto que recibir lo que recibimos fue buena suerte y ni mi hermana considera esto algo agradable.-Le dijo, Wanda encogida en el piso cerca de las escaleras parecía confirmar las palabras de Pietro.

-Es horrible sentir que pudiste haber hecho mas de lo que hiciste. Y eso es lo que yo siento.-Contesto Jubilation.

-No…Podías haber hecho mucho mas pero eso difícilmente nos devolvería a Rogue. Yo pude haber corrido hasta donde choco pero me encontraba defendiendo a la Brotherhood de los pequeños robots que soltaron cerca de la casa. Magneto trato aunque no suficiente…Lo vi distraerse de nuestra batalla un momento hasta que Toad encontró la bomba. Nos salvo a nosotros arrojando la bomba al espacio y destrozando a los Sentinelas que nos rodeaban. El Amo del Magnetismo uso pedazos de metal para transportar la bomba. Y dejo morir a Rogue. No hay quien se atreva a reclamarle. Hasta los mas cercanos a ella solo guardan silencio culpándose a ellos mismos.

-Dejaré de culparme a mi misma y me preocuparé por encontrar al imbécil que organizo todo esto. Entonces haré que deseé haber muerto en lugar de Rogue.-Jub estaba entre la tristeza y la ira.

-He escuchado eso varias veces y de verdad no quisiera ser ese sujeto.

Jub empezó a llorar mientras Pietro se quedo allí y dejo que llorara en su hombro aunque el aún debía ser el frío hijo de Magneto. Wanda se le quedo viendo desde no muy lejos y sonrió, se levanto y se fue.

Mientras Jub estaba desesperada se encontró pensando en lo lindo que era el hijo de Magneto "Espero que este Speedster no sea del todo como Jean Paul" pensó "Tan guapo y no disponible aun estando soltero! Aunque creo que este chico podría fácilmente hacerme olvidarlo si tan solo pudiera confiar en el"


	5. Unusual morning

Prologo

**Prologo**

Puesto de seguridad y vigilancia de S.H.I.E.L.D. 17:46 hrs.

-Alerta roja, tenemos dos naves invasoras, probablemente tengamos intrusos para este momento.

-Que esperas, manda dos equipos a la zona de celdas, no quiero que liberen a ningún prisionero.

-Si señor.

Los invasores son rápidos, no son mas de una docena, aseguran rápidamente un perímetro en el área de control, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. los hacen retroceder sin titubear, pero parece que tienen tiempo de dañar los equipos, talvez incluso de transmitir algo, luego se retiran.

-Señor Fury ya todo esta en orden, logramos quitar los virus que pusieron en nuestras computadoras y todos los prisioneros están aquí.

-Excelente señores, esto es inusual, quiero un informe detallado-Dice el coronel Fury en una pantalla-Vengan a la base para las reparaciones necesarias.

-Disculpe Capitan Fury-Dice un soldado que de pronto se acerca a la cámara de comunicación, se transmitieron unos planos a las naves atacantes durante la ocupación.

-Que!? Que se transmitió?-Pregunta Fury claramente preocupado.

-Los planos de los Sentinelas de Bolivar Trask.

-Demonios, tráiganme a Trask ahora mismo-Y luego la comunicación con Fury se pierde. Fury se queda pensando un momento, al final decide contactar a los X-men.

Un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de N.Y. un hombre de apariencia sería esta comiendo, su celular suena, lo contesta, y sonríe-Excelente, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes su pago espera en la cuenta como les dije.

Un hombre que lo acompaña le habla-Sr. Metzger así que nuestro plan de la pureza de la raza humana ha empezado?

-Nuestro mensajero esta listo, así como nuestro "mensaje".

**I La decisión heroica**

Dos meses habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día crucial en que ella se había enfrentado a un tirano de mas de cinco mil años y junto con Logan lo había vencido, pero las cosas aun estaban confusas en su mente, algo le decía que talvez Mystique tenía razón, quizá solo trataba de protegerla para cuando Apocalypse gobernará el mundo, pero pronto esas ideas le parecían tontas, y no servían para justificar el comportamiento de la metamorfa. Un hermoso amanecer se podía apreciar en la ventana de Rogue, y Warren estaba volando para hacer la imagen aun mas poética, pero seguía siendo triste, la llegada de Angel y el regreso de Jubilee habían alegrado a los otros pero Rogue seguía aturdida, y talvez solo Logan entendía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Después de levantarse bruscamente y vestirse de igual modo Rogue salió a los pasillos siempre llenos de ruido del instituto, no paso mucho antes de que se topará con Angel que había vuelto de su vuelo matutino, ella sabía que el sentía algo por ella, pero fingía no notarlo.

-Hola Rogue!-dijo el mutante alado cuando la tuvo casi enfrente.

-Hola Warren, sabes el sonido de tus alas me despertó, pero la visión de un ángel en el alba valió la pena-dijo Rogue, y siguió caminando.

-Oh! Gracias Rogue-dijo Warren mientras la chica se alejaba.

Pero el día no se mantuvo tranquilo por mucho tiempo después de eso, apenas un par de minutos después el terrible sonido de la alarma se dejo escuchar en todo el instituto, los residentes mas antiguos salieron rápidamente, sin uniformes, listos para enfrentar lo que sea, aunque no esperaban encontrar a Juggernaut.

Cyclops da las ordenes para la batalla, Wolverine se siente orgulloso del chico, Jean puede sentir eso, últimamente le es difícil controlar su poder, pronto todos están listos, el primer frente esta conformado por Wolverine, Storm, Beast Cyclops y Jean, mientras que Nightcrawler y Shadowcat dan ordenes a los mas jóvenes.

-Que quieres aquí Marko?-Dice Cyclops justo antes de atacar, no sería Scott Summers sino lo hiciera.

-Lo de siempre gafas, encontrar a mi hermanito, estrujarlo, hacerlo pagar.

-No lo conseguirás, te lo digo de una vez.

-Ya veremos niño bonito-Cain Marko abre su mano y tiene dos pequeños círculos metálicos con un foco rojo al centro, los X-men los conocen, los han neutralizado usando esos aparatos antes. Juggernaut los arroja, uno a Jean y otro a Xavier, Cyclops trata de interceptarlos con sus rayos ópticos sin éxito.

-Wolverine, lleva al primer frente y danos un poco de tiempo!-Comanda Cyclops.

Rogue se acerca al líder-Puedo hacer lo mismo que la ultima vez Scott, pero necesitas darme espacio para tocarlo.

-No creo que se deje engañar de la misma manera dos veces-Contesta angustiado el líder de los X-men-Tu y Angel llévense al Profesor y a Jean, nosotros lo mantendremos a raya tanto tiempo como podamos-Y después de decir esto Scott se retira a la batalla.

Rogue toma al Profesor y lo arrastra lejos del caos que se esta provocando, Angel se lleva a Jean por los cielos adentro de la casa donde Berserker, Cannonball y Jubilee esperan.

-Cuiden al Profesor y Jean, tengo un plan-dice Rogue-Warren quiero que vayas a Dark Hollow esta a unos 15 kilómetros de aquí-Rogue reflexiona-Espera, que el azul se encargue de eso, tu ve y apoya a Cyclops como puedas, llama a mi hermanito, dile que venga aquí!-Angel es veloz ejecutando la orden que Rogue le dio, los jóvenes reclutas se admiran al ver a la sureña dando ordenes. Pronto llega el teletransportador del equipo.

-Ya era hora azul!-Reclama Rogue

-Oye Rogue no esta fácil la situación allá afuera.-Se defiende el peludo Kurt Wagner.

-Ya lo se, pero necesitas traer a la amiguita de Kitty o empeorara.

-Quieres que traiga a una mutante sin experiencia para que combata a nuestro mayor enemigo?

-El poder de un niño nos salvo de Apocalypse, si ella no puede controlarlo yo lo haré.

-No puedes vencer a todos nuestros enemigos Rogue!

-No tengo nada mejor en mi agenda Nightcrawler, te estas tardando en irte!

-Te veo luego Rogue-Kurt desaparece con su clásico BAMF y un montón de azufre.

-Ustedes quédense aquí y protejan a la señorita popularidad y el Profesor, yo tengo que ver como están las cosas en el patio-Rogue se apresura fuera de la mansión.

-Me voy unos meses y ella se siente general?-dice Jubilee a sus compañeros.

-Es por lo que paso con Apocalypse, Rogue ya no es la chica solitaria y tímida, ahora es solitaria y mandona-Contesta Cannonball.

Ante la sorpresa de todos una chica rubia llega volando.-Necesitan ayuda X-men, pueden llamarme Miss Marvel, los ayudare con el grandote.


	6. Unxpected help

I

I.a Chicas nuevas.

La ropa de la chica es obviamente hecha en casa, parece mas bien un traje de baño de una pieza color negro, decorado con un listón y un antifaz que cubre su frente pegado de alguna forma a unos lentes oscuros, su cabello esta recogido con un listón negro.

-Oye chica buen diseño de disfraz-Angel le dice mientras se acerca a ella-Pero puedes volar sin alas así que quizá nos eres útil.

-Yo vine a ayudar, pero por lo visto tu no tienes modales ni clase-Contesta la chica.

-Te equivocas linda, si me conocieras mejor entenderías, ahora si me explicas cual es tu poder…

-Yo puedo levantar autos sin ningún problema.

-Hay como cuatro razones diferentes por las cuales tus poderes te permitirían hacer eso, pero como persona responsable no te puedo dejar entrar en una batalla contra ese "grandote"-Contesta Angel y se retira arrojando unas piedras a Juggernaut.

La rubia se acerca a Juggernaut, y lo golpea con fuerza, logra moverlo un poco y luego vuelve a los aires.

Beast parece descubrir algo sus facciones dicen eso, los periódicos hablaban sobre una chica vigilante en el sur de Bayville, una "sirena" que ha vuelto a la acción, Hank McCoy sabe que es esa chica en el cielo. Pronto vuelve su mente al campo de batalla y salta sobre Juggernaut despojándolo del casco.

-Y de que les sirve que yo no tenga mi casco si ningún telépata se encuentra activo entre sus filas-Juggernaut arroja a Beast y trata de atacar a Kitty y los mutantes que están con ella entre ellos Magma, Sunspot y Iceman.

-No tan rápido señor, Kitty es mi amiga y yo voy a ayudarla.-Dice una voz que parece acabar de llegar, una chica morena de largo cabello negro acaba de llegar con Nightcrawler.

Cain Marko se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras todo alrededor parece aparecer Xavier y su propio padre, uno diciéndole que debe calmarse el otro gritándole que se comporte, Juggernaut no comprendía de miedo hasta ahora.

-No lo puedo apagar Kitty, solo puedo paralizarlo con sus propios miedos.-Dice Moonstar preocupada.

-No importa Danielle nos estas dando tiempo, eso te lo agradecemos. Cuanto tiempo crees poder soportar?-Pregunta su amiga mientras da unas ordenes a los jóvenes cerca de ella.

-No te puedo prometer mucho tiempo Kitty.

-Quizá yo pueda ayudarlos-Dice Rogue mientras se acerca a Moonstar-Te molesta dormir un rato Danielle?

-Dormir? A que te refieres con…-Danielle se toca la cabeza y cae al piso debilitándose-No me lastimes Rogue!

-No será permanente-Rogue toca a Danielle en la mejilla, la chica morena pierde la conciencia, Rogue adquiere su poder, y extraños sentimientos por Kitty, ella no se preocupa por eso, regresa la presión mental sobre Juggernaut mientras Iceman construye una prisión de hielo sobre la que ya ha creado Magma con lava que ya esta fría.

Miss Marvel y Angel están junto con los demás, todos observan como detienen a Juggernaut. Pero de pronto las cosas se complican, un Sentinel vuela en el cielo sobre la mansión, y ataca a los mutantes la explosión dispersa a todos, pero Rogue se queda con Moonstar que aun esta inconsciente, Miss Marvel llega para llevárselas lejos del caos, pero pronto un láser del Sentinel la ataca y cae, las tres chicas terminan inconscientes, Kitty ve la escena preocupada, pero tiene un escuadrón de mutantes a su cargo. Juggernaut quizá esta bajo control pero el Centinela es un asunto diferente.

-Ve Shadowcat tu cuidaste a los que yo tenía que cuidar mientras fui por Danielle y yo cuidaré de ellos.-Dice Nightcrawler, mientras pone sus manos en los hombros de Kitty Pryde y le sonríe.

-Gracias Kurt.-Y mientras dice esto se desvanece bajo el piso.

Kitty se apresura, dos de sus amigas y una chica que apenas y tiene 16 años están en peligro, Cyclops y Storm atacan al Sentinel que cae no muy lejos de allí, desplomándose aparatosamente desde el cielo. Kitty alcanza a las tres chicas, todas ya están concientes, Moonstar ve de una forma extraña a Rogue, sabiendo que sus pensamientos han pasado a ella.

-Todo es un secreto entre tu y yo chica, puedo guardarlo. No te preocupes, cada quien piensa lo que quiere.-Le dice Rogue contestando a sus dudas sin palabras. Moonstar sonríe nerviosamente mientras Rogue se distrae viendo que Kitty esta cerca Moonstar dice susurrando casi como no queriéndolo decir.-O siente lo que siente.

Shadowcat no se toma tiempo para decir hola, toma a Rogue y Miss Marvel y le pide a Moonstar que se acerque y la sujete. Pronto las desvanece por el suelo, y las lleva directamente a la pista del Blackbird.

Mientras tanto en la superficie Cyclops y Storm resisten contra el Centinela, logran darle tiros claros y fundir algunos sistemas cruciales, el Centinela se desploma en las orillas del territorio de la mansión hacia el mar.

En la pista del Blackbird el estruendo con el que cae el Centinela se puede escuchar, pero pronto algo mas se puede escuchar, algo mas terrorífico, golpes en el techo, golpes cada vez mas fuertes y mas cercanos, las chicas con mas experiencia saben que Juggernaut ha tomado el camino mas fácil que dejaron a su disposición: Fue hacia abajo.

Un último estruendo abre el techo y el gran Juggernaut aparece-Quieren jugar niñas?.-Dice con un tono demás irónico.

Shadowcat se arroja a los pies de Juggernaut los pone por debajo del piso, Miss Marvel no tarda en golpearlo, una y otra vez, hasta que Juggernaut se libera y arroja a la chica hacia la puerta del hangar, Rogue que no esta lejos de los controles los oprime abriendo la puerta justo a tiempo para que Miss Marvel no se golpeé en el titanio de la puerta.

La rubia recupera el control no mucho después de que cruza la puerta del hangar, frena y se queda estática, mientras observa los restos del Sentinel unos metros abajo. Se distrae viéndolos, suficiente tiempo para que Juggernaut salte la tome con su mano izquierda y se arroje junto con ella a las filosas rocas sobre las que cayo el Sentinel.

Con el tiempo y las circunstancias en su contra Shadowcat y Rogue traspasan el piso del hangar gracias al poder de la joven Pryde hasta que finalmente llegan a las instalaciones mas bajas de la mansión, solo una capa de piedras las separa entonces del lugar donde caerán Juggernaut y la chica, cruzan ese obstáculo fácilmente justo a tiempo para que Kitty salte y haga que la joven rubia no sufra ningún daño, pero el nervio le gana de ultimo momento a la mutante, se desmaterializa demasiado rápido, la mano de Marvel pasa la suya como sino estuviera allí, cuando Kitty se da cuenta de esto instintivamente apaga su poder, y queda en medio de la mano de la chica nueva, provocándose un dolor desconocido, y no logra evitar que la chica del antifaz golpeé el piso con fuerza.

Rogue se da cuenta de algo terrible, el Sentinel tiene una bomba. Una maldita bomba que explotará en 5 minutos, su compañera esta inconsciente, su mano esta sangrando, lo mismo pasa con la chica que se apareció en la mañana, Moonstar quizá no puede oírla, los otros están muy lejos y no hay telépatas activos.

-Demonios!-Grita para si misma.

I.b Lágrimas en el mar

Carol Danvers no esperaba que su día fuera tan excitante, estaba patrullando su colonia usando su poder mutante para el bien cuando escucho los destrozos de un hombre grande, lo siguió hasta la mansión mutante, y creyó que sería una oportunidad genial de hacerse reconocer como "Miss Marvel" una vigilante mutante, una chica que hacia las cosas bien.

Ahora tenía los músculos de su mano rasgados por el fallido intento de salvarla, no sabia que un mutante podía equivocarse de tal manera al usar sus poderes, quizá no había sido culpa de Kitty quizá alguien había aturdido de alguna forma a la chica. Carol Danvers no sabía de las armas que tenían los Centinelas, una extraña hormona que activaba el poder mutante por segundos pero inmediatamente. Como fuera Carol escucho unas palabras que no le agradaron "Demonios!" Y casi inmediatamente después "Una maldita bomba!" Carol abrió los ojos, vio a Rogue caminando de un lado a otro nerviosa.-Toma mi poder.-Dijo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, sabía que Rogue no tenía poderes propios pero podía robar otros.

-Que? No estas en condición de que te toque niña.

-Tienes que tocarme y dejar esa bomba en el mar, no debe explotar aquí!-Carol ya casi no tenía fuerza. Cuando Rogue vio lo que la bomba indicaba se asusto, un liquido verde estaba al interior, y signos de precaución biológica estaban a cada lado, era una bomba química, no debía caer en el mar! No debía quedarse allí. Rogue no quería tocar a Miss Marvel, ya tenía suficiente con pedazos de la mente de Moonstar.

-Hazlo ya!-Dijo Carol Danvers desesperada y movió su mano sangrada a la de Rogue, trato de quitarle el guante. Rogue se lo quitó, había decidido tomar solo un poco, Shadowcat ya estaba volviendo en si.

-Kitty llévatela a la enfermería en cuanto puedas, yo me encargo de la bomba.-Dijo Rogue y toco a Miss Marvel, pero entonces todo empezó a salir mal porque Juggernaut salió del mar y cayo sobre Rogue alargando el contacto con Miss Marvel mas de lo debido. Kitty logro tocar a Juggernaut y traspasarlo al sub-suelo con sus últimas fuerzas, luego volvió a la superficie para encontrar a Rogue desmontando la bomba del Sentinel.

-Quedan dos minutos Kitty! Debemos llevarnos esto lejos de aquí!-La voz de Rogue era confusa, cuando al fin logro quitar la bomba empezó a flotar llevándose el armatoste con ella, un objeto hecho completamente de plástico…El que había enviado ese Sentinel sabía de Magneto. Rogue se elevo mas y mas alto, pero Kitty volvió su mirada a la joven rubia tirada, se la tenía que llevar rápido antes de que Juggernaut saliera, tomo fuerzas y la llevo dentro de los pasillos subterráneos de la mansión, oprimió el botón del elevador, y cuando la puerta se abrió se dejo caer junto con la chica que cargaba adentro, se estiro para indicar que quería ir al sub-nivel uno y luego perdió la conciencia.

El poder en manos de Rogue era grato, aunque Rogue también podía sentir a Carol Danvers, y todas sus vivencias dentro de ella. La tierra se veía mas y mas lejana, de pronto, pequeños pedazos de metal se fueron acercando a ella, al principio no lo noto, pero pronto formaban una armadura sobre sus piernas, que velozmente se extendía hacia su torso, su rostro y brazos, otros pedazos de metal cubrieron pronto la bomba, Rogue sintió frió pues ya estaba lejos de la atmósfera normal, arrojo la bomba con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a bajar, la bomba explotó no muy lejos y la onda de explosión golpeó a Rogue, muy cansada y herida mentalmente como Carol Danvers lo estaba físicamente esto le hizo perder la conciencia y cayo desde los cielos, la envoltura de metal en la que estaba evito que se incendiara, y en el instituto Xavier todos pudieron ver que algo descendía desde el cielo, pero no sabían que era, hasta que una jadeante Moonstar apareció en el ascensor.

-Kitty y la otra chica están heridas, las lleve a la enfermería.-Dijo a Cyclops quien estaba junto con Angel.

-Te refieres a Rogue?-Pregunto Angel.

-No la chica rubia del antifaz, Rogue se fue volando con un objeto que parecía una bomba, se fue volando en esa dirección, pero cuando Moonstar se acerco a la ventana para indicar donde vio como algo caía lejano del cielo-Esa podría ser Rogue, por allá se ve como un fuego artificial-Dijo la chica morena asustada, lo que parecía un fuego artificial era la explosión de la bomba, una bomba que aunque no sabían fue diseñada para matar mutantes.

Angel salió corriendo y emprendió el vuelo, pues sí eso que caía era Rogue el quería salvarla. Cyclops le pidió a Kurt que fuera y revisará como estaban Kitty y Miss Marvel, el elfo azul desapareció en ese instante para encontrar en el sótano a Kitty sentada a lado de la otra chica que según los aparatos que le había conectado Kitty estaba en coma.

Angel voló tan rápido como podía, pero Rogue estaba cayendo mas lejos de lo que parecía desde la mansión, cuando cayo en el agua Warren aun estaba lejos para ubicar el punto de choque con exactitud, basado en las ondas provocadas inquirió donde había pasado el choque y se arrojo al agua, aun sabiendo que sus alas no tenían la cera para mantenerse secas, las uso abajo del agua para impulsarse, pero no encontró nada, tuvo que salir a tomar aire pronto, y se encontró a si mismo en medio del mar, todo azul alrededor, y sus lagrimas cayeron en la inmensidad para perderse entre toda el agua del mar, desesperado tomo el comunicador de su muñeca.-Cyclops tendrás que venir por mi, pero antes dime que Rogue ya volvió a la mansión.

-Nada Angel, no hay ninguna señal de ella, por lo que Kitty y Moonstar nos dicen ella se llevo la bomba al espacio y cayo en el mar.-Se escucho en el aparato en la muñeca de Angel.

-Scott, estaba cubierta de metal, no pude ver si era ella, lo que cayo aquí era una pieza metálica por lo que yo puedo decir.

-Me temo que no.-Se escucho vagamente en el comunicador.-Yo protegí a Rogue con una capa metálica, y puedo decirte que el objeto que viste caer era en realidad Rogue.

-Magneto?-Dijo Scott en el comunicador.

-Cyclops, me temo que esa bomba era un inconveniente para todos nosotros, ayudar a que no afectará a nadie era mi obligación, trate de mantener a la chica a salvo incluso la aleje hasta donde mi poder magnético pudo alejarla, pero la onda de choque golpeó a tu compañera, y no pude hacer nada por ella, tuve que arreglármelas con otra bomba que había sido enviada a la casa de la hermandad, tuve que salvar a mis hijos.-Dijo Magneto de nuevo.

-Scott encontré una parte metálica acabo de sumergirme de nuevo, mas profundo esta vez encontré el metal, bueno eso parece la capa de metal esta en mis manos.

- Esta bien Angel enviaré a Nightcrawler para ayudarte.-Dijo Cyclops

-Magneto puedes venir a la mansión? Por lo visto necesitamos de lo que conoces.-Dijo Angel, Cyclops no parecía muy convencido.

-Mis Acolytes y yo iremos lo antes posible.

La transmisión con Magneto se corto. Cyclops contacto a Nightcrawler.

-Kurt necesito que te transportes al kiosco en la orilla de la mansión y desde allí intentes ver a Angel. Te quiero en ese lugar, No solo para rescatarlo! quiero que bajes tanto como puedas quiero que traigas a Rogue.

-No tenías que ordenarlo ya que conecte a Kitty y le dije a Moonstar que hacer justo eso era mi siguiente objetivo.-Contesta Kurt y luego se escucha un BLAMF

Cyclops esta en la enfermería allí Xavier y Jean reposan con un aparato en la frente que explotaría si intentaran quitárselos, Carol Danvers respira y vive artificialmente sin señales de conciencia, Kitty Pryde esta durmiendo, a su lado Moonstar que no se ha apartado de ella toda la tarde. Cyclops aun tiene en la mente la imagen de Kurt diciéndole que se transporto hasta donde pudo y no encontró señales de Rogue, para su mayor desdicha ordenó el programa de detección automática de Cerebro rastrearla psíquicamente y no hubo señal alguna a todas luces Rogue había muerto y su cadáver se había perdido en el mar.

-Le fallé Profesor, le falle a usted, a Jean, a esta chica que vino esperando que la protegiéramos del mundo, esperando ayudarnos, le falle a Rogue que podría estar muerta en este momento. Yo solo quiero…-Su voz casi se corta en ese momento.

-Cyclops, tu lo hiciste bien muchacho.-Dice Logan mientras entra al cuarto.-No es tu culpa esta bien. Todos nos distrajimos al inicio de la batalla, por eso Jean Y Xavier no pudieron ver los neutralizadores hasta que fue tarde, la chica sin entrenamiento no debió haber hecho el acto de heroína, Kitty fue aturdida por un rayo del Sentinel según dice Hank, tu estabas muy lejos para ayudarla, y Rogue…Rogue hizo lo que creía correcto.

-Rogue…Anna murió Logan!-Grita Cyclops mientras procura controlar lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Si, Anna murió Scott, pero oíste lo que dijo Magneto, todos hubiéramos muerto sino fuera por lo que hizo.

-Ella…hizo mas de lo que yo podría hacer, ella fue muy valiente Logan no merecía morir.

-No, claro que no merecía morir, pero tampoco vivía muy bien, nunca te diste cuenta cierto chico? No importa todo lo que el cajón la haya tratado, ella sentía algo por ti, y verte con Jean la lastimaba. Nunca notaste como veía a los chicos cuando jugaban, cuando se tocaban sin que nada pasara, Anna sufría especialmente después de que perdió el control de sus poderes, de que Apocalypse la uso…-Pero es interrumpido.

-Eso debe hacerme sentir bien? Que su vida era difícil? Por eso menos merecía morir sin haber sido feliz, con toda esa presión.

-Tienes razón Cyke, no se que digo, Anna no merecía morir, y nada de lo que digamos cambiará eso, me duele esto, yo también le falle a Charles. Magneto viene para acá le quitará esos aparatos a Charles y Jean.

-Bien, me quedaré aquí y reportaré lo que paso.

-Scott, necesito permiso para llevar a un grupo a Canadá, para encontrar a X-23 estos aparatos son de HYDRA y ella sabe mas de HYDRA que nosotros, incluso mas que Fury.

-Llevate a Kurt y Magma, necesitaré a algunos para ir a SHIELD ellos también podrían…

-No te preocupes niño todo lo que te podría decir SHIELD ya te lo dije yo.-Magneto entra al cuarto y pronto desarma y remueve los aparatos de la mente de los telépatas, ambos despiertan aturdidos pero bien.

-Profesor X, ya esta bien, tengo que informarle los resultados de nuestra defensa contra Cain Marko…

-Charles, no seré tan formal como tu estudiante.

-Eric que haces aquí?-Pregunta Xavier sorprendido de ver a su viejo amigo.

-Yo te quite el aparato, mira, una de tus estudiantes la que llaman Shadowcat fue herida, probablemente gracias a un rayo aturdidor que el Dr. McCoy y yo descubrimos en los restos del Sentinel, una chica llamada Carol Danvers que se hacía llamar Miss Marvel esta en coma, y la chica conocida como Rogue, Anna la hija adoptiva de Mystique esta muerta.-Dice Magneto fríamente.

-Eric…No me estas mintiendo.-Dice Charles tristemente.

-Rogue!?-Dice Jean tristemente.

-Cuentamelo todo Eric, Scott quédate aquí tenemos que planear que hacer.-pide Charles.

-Señor Wolverine se irá a Canadá a buscar a X-23 ella podría saber detalles sobre este asunto.

-Debes evitar eso Scott yo…-Empieza Xavier.

-No Charles, esto lo debemos resolver rápido antes de que mas mutantes acaben como Rogue, déjame explicarte.

Moonstar esta al otro lado del cuarto, no le importa mucho lo que dicen, solo espera que la chica que la salvo mejore pronto, ella teme que haya sido su culpa, pero los otros dicen que fue ese robot aterrador, ella empieza a creer eso.

Un callejón oscuro, no muy lejos del centro comercial de Bayville, allí aparece de pronto un guerrero alto, negro, con una extraña marca en el ojo derecho, parece desubicado. Su ropa y las insignias de esta parecen del instituto Xavier, pero se ven diferentes, tanto viejas como nuevas, es decir están medio rotas y polvosas, pero la tela parece una variedad que no se ve en esta época.

Encerrado en su departamento en el último piso de la torre Whortington Warren sostiene una copa de champagne, su espalda desnuda muestra sus alas, no esta con los X-men no hoy, mañana quizá se una a ellos para la ceremonia que le harán a Anna, pero esta noche el se lamenta solo culpándose de cosas que no pudo haber evitado de ninguna forma.

-Así que para eso usaron los planos que nos robaron Trask, para llevar bombas al Instituto Xavier y la casa de la Hermandad? Que intentas organizar, tenemos reportes de que hubo dos bajas de niños no mayores de 18 años!

-Que interesante comandante Fury, pero le digo que no se de que me habla, mire, con buena conducta me soltaran en 3 meses, entiende eso verdad, en tres meses yo podría mejorar los modelos, cazar los mutantes yo mismo, hacer las cosas a mi modo, aunque debo admitir que el ataque fue ingenioso.-Contesta Trask y sonríe.-Porque arruinaría eso? Yo no tengo que ver excepto que los diseños usados son míos pero no los fabricaron por mis ordenes Entiende?.

-Por tu bien espero que no mientas.

-Créame tengo mejores cosas en que pensar ahora que en destruir la mansión de los niños mutantes.

-Era una bomba biológica, no destruiría edificios, destruiría vidas!-Dice Fury enfadado y se retira del cuarto de interrogación dejando a Trask solo.

Solo y en oscuridad, Trask siente algún remordimiento, mas bien ira por los que hicieron eso con sus diseños, pero Fury, Fury siente impotencia y tristeza cuando le dan en la mano el informe de quien murió, la chica que detuvo a Apocalypse, que estupida ironía piensa Fury mientras camina hacia su oficina con el informe.


	7. Damage control

I

I.c Repercusiones.

Scott Summers no había podido dormir esa noche, permaneció sentado contemplando la foto de equipo que tenía en su buró, y llorando en silencio en el suéter que Anna le regalo hacía ya casi un año, Anna; ese nombre le resonaba en la cabeza, se habían enterado de el en los archivos, pero Rogue no se los había dicho, así que nadie nunca lo usaba, quizá podía traerle malos recuerdos a su compañera, como fuera ese era el nombre que aparecería en la estupida piedra bajo la cual enterrarían un ataúd con unas piezas de metal que Warren logro salvar, piezas de metal que formaban parte del rostro de Rogue, Magneto podía hacer eso, y Scott agradecía que lo hubiera hecho, quería ver el rostro de Rogue una última vez como hubiera sido con los poderes del chico ruso o como fuera, pero no solo en fotos planas.

Warren volvió volando a la mansión, con un traje para la ceremonia, sin mascara alguna, ya no le importaba que sus padres pudieran saber que algún camarógrafo logrará una imagen. Angel se movía por los cielos con cierta gracia, pero en sus movimientos se notaba tristeza, como si buscaran un consuelo en el viento que no estaba allí, sino en el mar.

Jean había mantenido su telepatía apagada completamente toda la noche, no quería sentir ni saber que pensaban los otros de lo que había pasado, ella tenía suficiente con ella misma, con lo que sentía por lo que le paso a Rogue, Rogue que le había salvado la vida una vez a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, Rogue que había sonreído mientras detenía bandidos junto con ella y otras chicas, Rogue que se había quedado atrás a enfrentar a Scarlett Witch cuando todos se retiraron a la orden de Jean. Rogue que eventualmente se había salido de control, que había provocado devastación, Jean recordaba creer que lo que le ocurrió a Rogue y de lo que se entero ese día era el limite de lo que alguien puede soportar, pero dolorosamente estaba equivocada, unos días depuse las cosas empeoraron para la chica sureña, su cuerpo libero a Apocalypse, y ella debió detenerlo al final, salvo el mundo como lo conocían solo para dejarlo un par de meses después.

La telepatía de Jean estaba bloqueada por ella misma, pero la de Xavier no.

El fundador de los X-men estaba triste, su tristeza era profunda, lacerante. Había perdido una estudiante, y otra chica mutante estaba en coma, y su mente no encontraba señales cerebrales dentro de ella, como si estuviera apagada, y ahora que Rogue se había perdido no había esperanza de devolverle lo que le quito. Pero había noticias mas preocupantes aunque no peores…aun. Magneto le había informado mucho sobre esa bomba, era simple y mortal: Contenía una cantidad enorme de liquido con la formula del jugo Power8 amplificada, y un evaporador, el artefacto que destruyo Rogue y del que se hizo cargo Magneto hubieran reducido la población de mutantes en Bayville de un 80 a un 100 por ciento.

Rogue había hecho bien, había sido la heroína que siempre quiso ser en sus adentros.

Con Scott Summers deprimido y Charles Xavier recuperándose; lo mas extraño estaba pasando en la superficie, Magneto estaba dando las indicaciones a los Xmen.

-Bien Wolverine, mañana después de la ceremonia tu y tu equipo se van a Canadá en el Blackbird, yo me encargo de mantener este sitio en pie, enviare a mis hombres por los Morlocks, los necesitamos aquí donde puedan ser protegidos, cualquier otra información sobre "los protocolos Xavier" me sería útil sino quieres que tenga acceso a ellos directamente.-Le decía Magneto al mutante con el esqueleto irrompible.

-Magneto, le diré a Kitty que consiga las ubicaciones de todos los mutantes que pueda albergar la mansión, tu hijo puede ser perfecto para traerlos.-Contesta Wolverine.

-Cierto, le diré a Pietro que este listo, envié a los Acolytes a la casa de la Hermandad para que no estorbaran aquí, Gambit esta al mando, y aun podemos instalar allá un par de mutantes mas.-Agrega el amo del magnetismo.

-Bien Eric.-Empieza Xavier que acaba de aparecer en el elevador, se ve mejor, pero ensombrecido.-Wolverine y tu lo están haciendo bien, yo debo ir a la isla Muir, y quiero llevar un grupo conmigo, no partiré inmediatamente antes quiero tener un par de cosas seguras. Pero dime Magneto cuando este caos haya pasado una vez mas te iras y volverás a ser el enemigo de estos chicos, de mi y nuestro sueño?-Pregunta Xavier.

-No presiones los límites Charles, no te traicionaré mientras esto dure, y si tome el mando es solo porque tú estabas agotado.-Responde Magneto.

-Lo entiendo Eric, hiciste bien, evitaste que mi equipo se derrumbará. Agradezco tu ayuda.

-Estoy ayudándote pero también ayudo a mutantes inocentes.

-En eso aun nos parecemos Eric, te quedarás a cargo un par de días mientras instalo un equipo en la isla Muir.

-Cual es tu intención Charles?-Pregunta Eric Lesser, pero los ojos de Logan tienen la misma pregunta.

-Piensalo Eric, si una de esas cosas ataca Europa llegaríamos demasiado tarde, necesito que el proyecto de protección sea global, resulta que tengo una vieja amiga, Moira McTaggert alguna vez te hable de ella según recuerdo.

-Así que llevaras a algunos de los chicos para allá? Yo iré con ellos Charles?-Pregunta Logan.

-No lo se, convocaré una junta después de la ceremonia, espero que los Acólitos y la hermandad estén presentes.-Contesta Charles.

-Lo estarán-Agrega Magneto, pero es entonces cuando llega Angel, y saben que es hora de empezar la ceremonia.

El día es bastante gris, aunque Storm evita que llueva mientras Kurt dice unas palabras que encontró en la Biblia y le parecieron hablar sobre Rogue sobre Rogue-Todos nuestros enemigos abren la boca en contra de nosotros; temores, trampas, destrucción y ruina Eso es lo que nos ha tocado!...Lloran mis ojos sin descanso pues no habrá alivio hasta que el señor del cielo nos mire desde lo alto. Me duelen los ojos hasta el alma por lo ocurrido a las hijas de mi ciudad. Sin tener ningun motivo mis enemigos me han cazado como un ave…El agua me ha cubierto por completo y he pensado "Estoy perdido" Yo, Señor invoco tu nombre…tu escuchas mi voz y no dejas de atender mis ruegos El día que te llamo vienes a mi y me dices "No tengas miedo"...-Recita Kurt aunque no termina el capitulo pues las últimas palabras no le parecen propias para difusión aunque expresan los deseos de vengar a su hermana que tiene en la mente ahora. Encontró unas palabras mejores pero decidió usar estas por Kitty, así todos están a gusto con la fuente piensa Kurt. Los X-men no quieren llevar el ataúd a un cementerio pues algún fanático podría profanar la tumba y el ataúd, a pesar de que Rogue no este allí quieren que exista respeto, ninguno esta usando sus trajes de X-men, pero han puesto uno en la forma metálica que imita a Rogue, después de todo Rogue si estaba dentro de esa cosa cuando cayo al mar. Warren mantiene sus alas ocultas con una gabardina negra, Cyclops usa sus clasicos lentes rojos, Kitty esta allí aunque en una de las sillas de Xavier pues aun esta débil, Danielle Moonstar esta manejando la silla, apoyando a Kitty, pagando su deuda sí es que alguna vez puede acabar de pagarle.

La lista de mutantes sigue, Forge incluso se encuentra allí, todos los Acólitos, toda la hermandad, Spyke se presenta, Y Nick Fury también esta presente, aunque un poco alejado de todos, sintiéndose mas culpable que los demás pues los planos de ese Sentinel fueron arrebatados de su cuidado un par de semanas atrás.

Las palabras de Kurt son tristes y profundas, ningún sacerdote ha querido ir a la mansión, así que el seminarista Kurt Wagner, el seminarista que dejo el convento para unirse a los X-men y casi nunca habla de ello esta diciendo unas palabras.

Y todos las escuchan dolidos, porque para muchos era su amiga, para algunos casi su hermana, para otros una estudiante valiosa. Para Remy LeBeau era algo mas.

La mansión tiene un toque muy tétrico en ese día gris, los congregados alrededor son muchos, Nick Fury ya se ha retirado después de dar sus condolencias, Charles esta hablando sobre el equipo europeo, Y Warren habla sobre la mansión que tiene precisamente en esa pequeña isla Muir, Charles esta complacido en no tener que cargar todo el peso de la manutención y el albergue a Moira.

-Y yo iré con ese equipo Profesor si usted lo permite, creo que no me haría mal un cambio de aire quizá recordar mi infancia me haría bien ahora.-Finaliza Angel.

-Sí eso deseas Warren claro que puedes ir.-Contesta Xavier.-Algún otro voluntario?

-Si Profesor, yo deseo ir.-Pide Kurt Wagner.-Igual que Angel quiero apartarme de este lugar por un tiempo.

-Yo quisiera ir también Profesor-Agrega Catherine Pryde saliendo de las sombras, Moonstar siente preocupación.-No quiero ver este lugar Profesor, parece que todos estamos huyendo del fantasma de Rogue no? Yo lo admito Profesor, se que ahora estoy enferma pero quiero ir.

-Esta bien Kitty y Kurt pueden ir, pero deben comprometerse con la causa no solo alejarse del dolor que esta mansión les trae.

-Xavier, yo quiero ir, estaría mas cerca de mi familia, y quizá pudiera hacer que Illyana o Mikhail se mudaran allí, ambos tienen habilidades como nosotros.-Dice Piotr Rasputin muy elegante en un traje negro, en su forma humana.

-Claro joven Rasputin, nos honra que no se haya ido ya y si ese es su deseo nos agradará que este allá.-Le responde Xavier.

-Señor, quería saber si yo puedo ir? Es decir…-Dice titubeando Moonstar, no quiere estar lejos de Kitty.

-Me temo que no Danielle. Estos chicos ya tienen entrenamiento, y las instalaciones no estarán listas para entrenarte, además quizá encuentres la vida de los X-men molesta y cansada, es decir agradecemos tu ayuda, pero En verdad quieres unirte al grupo?-Contesta Xavier.

Moonstar esta frustrada, pero logra ver a futuro, sí quiere tener una oportunidad de pagarle la deuda de vida a Kitty necesita unirse al equipo, su abuelo no vive lejos de allí, y ahora que ella controla sus poderes ya hay gente en el pueblo, el abuelo no estará solo mientras ella no este, y lo ayudará los fines de semana, todos esos planes parecen estar bien, pero en el fondo Moonstar tiene el corazón destrozado aun asi toma su decisión-Me quedaré Profesor X y haré lo mejor que pueda aquí en la mansión.

-Bien Danielle me alegra que decidas eso.-Le apoya Charles, y Kitty voltea de su silla para sonreírle, Moonstar sabe que tomo la decisión correcta.-Alguien mas que quiera conocer Europa?-Pregunta Charles un poco bromeando aunque sabe que el asunto es serio.

-Necesitaran a un telépata Profesor cierto?.-Dice Jean Grey de repente.

-Cierto Jean pero tengo fe en que encontremos a uno allá.-Le contesta Xavier.

-Pero no estará entrenado, yo lo estoy.-Sigue la pelirroja-Y creo que debo ir, aunque no lo deseé, aunque una parte de mi quiera quedarse se que mi deber esta allá, lo presiento Profesor, y después de lo que Rogue hizo no quiero ser yo quien rehuya a su deber.-Dice Jean aunque siente el corazón de Scott latir mas rápido, sin embargo Scott no pronuncia palabra alguna, el entiende lo que Jean dice y respeta su voluntad.

-Si crees que así debe ser Jean.-Cierra Xavier.

-Sabe Profesor, se que aun soy joven pero quería saber si consideraba el que yo pudiera ir.-Pregunta James Madrox el mas joven en el cuarto.

-Tu progreso en los últimos días ha sido significativo. Si eso deseas puedes ir, ahora pasemos a otro asunto.-Continua Charles, y empiezan a hablar de lo que harán en los siguientes días.


	8. It happens

II Encrucijada

**II Encrucijada**

Han pasado un par de días, y los chicos ya están listos para partir a Europa, pero primero Logan debe completar su misión con Nightcrawler y Magma, el Blackbird empieza a rodar por la pista, y la puerta del hangar se abre, por primera vez desde que una chica de fleco blanco la abrió hace unos días para evitar que otra joven se golpeara.

Logan observa como el mar se vuelve lo único que ve por un momento, le enfada no haber ido en la búsqueda, estaba demasiado preocupado manteniendo la moral de los estudiantes, ahora se va, desearía poder oler a Rogue como una vez sintió la esencia de X-23 y supo que no estaba muerta, pero Xavier la busco, busco a Rogue con Cerebro y no la encontró así que Logan ya ha aceptado la perdida igual que todos los otros.

-Esta bien estos son los parámetros de la misión, Aterrizamos la nave, Nightcrawler me transporta a donde Xavier ubico a X-23, Magma vigila los radares mientras Kurt busca algún indicio de HYDRA y yo hablo con X-23.

-Todo claro capitán.-Contesta Nightcrawler.

-Entendido señor.-Afirma Magma mientras preparan el aterrizaje.

Pronto Wolverine esta en el bosque siguiendo la esencia de la chica que tiene su ADN, el la ve como una hija que tiene que proteger, la siente indefensa y dañada y siente que debe protegerla, pero de pronto se da cuenta de que el es quien necesita protección. X-23 salta de la nada y lo sostiene del cuello con las garras listas para cortar y sus piernas alrededor del torso con las garras en los pies también preparadas, luego lo patea haciéndolo rodar por el suelo, y ella salta con el impulso de la patada y cae de pie.

-Que quieres aquí Logan? Creí que me dejarías en paz!.-Dice X-23

-Eso quería pequeña, pero necesito ayuda, y creo que solo tu puedes dármela, necesito que me cuentes sobre HYDRA.-Contesta Wolverine.

-No quiero recordar eso, no tengo porque.

-Lo se, yo no quisiera que tuvieras que…Pero una chica murió, una chica apenas mayor que tu, y necesitamos saber quien la mato, nos ataco un viejo enemigo con esas cosas paralizadoras que tu solías cargar, y Fury dice que operativos de HYDRA atacaron su nave y robaron planos de Sentinels unas semanas antes, los Sentinels atacaron tenían bombas mata-mutantes y esta chica nos salvo pero murió al hacerlo.

-Lo siento Wolverine, pero no hay mucho que pueda darte, HYDRA debería de estar destruida después de todas mis labores, pero por lo visto Gauntlet y Viper sobrevivieron, te diré lo que se de los paralizadores incluyendo como desarmarlos, y bueno, te diré lo que se pero déjame en paz.

-Te lo agradezco niña.-Y X-23 le empieza a contar lo que sabe.

La mansión se encuentra llena de actividad en esos momentos, Forge y Leech no han podido ser encontrados después del funeral, es de eso que Pietro habla con Magneto cuando los interrumpe Cyclops que ha podido reiniciar sus actividades y se encarga de organizar los entrenamientos de los mutantes recién llegados incluyendo a Moonstar y los Morlocks.

-La misión de Wolverine se retraso dos días Magneto puedes decirme porque?-Pregunta Cyclops.

-Veras Cyclops, tuve que mejorar los sistemas de radares, en caso de que otros artefactos aparezcan, también use un poco de la sangre de Wolverine para intentar desarrollar un anticuerpo contra el gas de las bombas, por eso necesitaba que Wolverine estuviera aquí un tiempo. Escucha Cyclops, yo también quiero que alguien pague por lo que le paso a la chica, pero necesitamos impedir que otra tragedia ocurra.

-Entiendo Magneto, lamento cuestionar tus métodos, que mejor que alguien con mentalidad contraria a la de nuestros adversarios para entenderlos.

-No lo se Cyclops, solo espero solucionar esto rápido, Xavier aun esta dolido por la chica y se empeña en curar a la nueva, yo envié a un grupo a dar a sus padres las malas noticias, si sabes manipular la información puedes sacar algo bueno de las tragedias.

-Así que les dirás que el Sentinel la ataco mientras ella no pudo defenderse.

-Exacto, cargaremos los medios a nuestro favor.

-Y eso cambiará en algo las elecciones mañana?

-No lo se, pero al menos frenará las primeras jugadas de Kelly.

-Magnifico, ahora si me disculpas debo ver los entrenamientos, en cuanto Wolverine regrese el equipo de Inglaterra se ira.

-Haz lo que debes Summers yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Scott se aleja de Magneto toma el ascensor, y lo toma hacia el sótano, al abrirse encuentra a Jean Grey.

-Hola Jean lista para el viaje?-Pregunta el chico con las gafas.

-No tienes que fingir que no te duele Scott, recuerda que soy una telépata y tus pensamientos golpean en mi.-Contesta la pelirroja.

-Lo siento Jean no era mi intención.

-No importa Scott, es solo que…Nunca pude pagar mi deuda con Rogue, peor aun yo siempre tuve la atención del chico que le gustaba, solo quiero, quiero mostrarle donde sea que este que puedo hacer el trabajo bien, como lo hizo ella.

-Entendí eso en tus palabras en la reunión el otro día.

-Lo se Scott, pero quería decírtelo, que no hubiera dudas ni secretos entre nosotros.

-No los hay Jean, no te oculto que estoy preocupado por todo esto, que la perdida de Rogue me dolió como perder a una hermana.

-Y como esta Alex por cierto?

-El esta bien, en Hawai nadie sabe que es mutante, bueno solo sus padres, ha hecho un buen trabajo ocultándolo, pero a veces lo agraden por ser el hermano de uno.

-Eso no es tu culpa.

-No, no lo es, déjame ir a checar los resultados de la sesión de los nuevos y luego vamos al cine o algo, no quiero dejarte ir sin una última cita.

-Claro Scott te espero afuera, pero estas seguro de que quieres una cita en medio de este caos.

-Es algo que necesito, olvidar este lugar por una hora.

-Espero que nada malo ocurra.


	9. Black sky

II

II.a El lider de los X-men

Scott Summers no se sentía bien, aun si estaba con la chica de sus sueños. En una linda noche estrellada después de una cena aceptable y divertida, sentado en el pasto de un parque, medio cubierto de oscuridad para que no les gritarán "mutantes" o algo así, pero el sabía que ese no era su lugar.

-Jean yo debo volver…es decir al instituto. Yo me siento genial ahora, amo este momento, y te amo, pero los X-men me necesitan, o quiero pensar que me necesitan.-Dice de repente el chico de gafas.

-Claro que te necesitan Scott.-Dice la pelirroja.-Tu los mantienes de pie, es decir, en todos los entrenamientos tu sabes que ordenar, pero temo que no te puedes mantener en pie a ti mismo, yo siempre estaré aquí para servirte como apoyo si lo necesitas.

-Gracias Jean, es que todo ha sido raro desde que perdimos a Rogue, Angel y Kurt apenas y hablan, Magneto parece hacer las cosas bien dando las ordenes; pero el punto es que hace un año el era el enemigo.

-La gente puede cambiar, se que Magneto no nos desea ningún daño, ni siquiera usa su casco ya! Es como Logan antes no podía controlarse y ahora…

-Es un mejor líder de lo que yo soy. Sin el muchas cosas estarían perdidas incluyendo las vidas de la mitad de la población.

-No Scott, ese fue trabajo de equipo, trabajo de equipo distrayendo a los jinetes y Rogue absorbiendo la energía de Apocalypse. Aun eres joven Scott, si se te puede culpar de algo es de la falta de experiencia, pero ya la tendrás.

-Arreglaré eso, debo arreglar eso.-Y Scott se levanta del pasto.-Ven Jean es hora de dar un par de indicaciones juntos…por última vez.

-No será la última Scott esto solo es temporal, yo volveré.

-Yo lo se Jean es solo que….Quería que supieras que mañana iré por Alex a Hawai, en verdad no quiero verte alejarte, ya vi suficientes personas alejarse de mi vida Jean, y muchas veces ha sido para no volver pero tampoco quiero no poder decirte "adiós"

-Lo se Scott tus padres, Alex, el Dr. que te cuidaba en el orfanato, y ahora Rogue. Tu la extrañas? Tanto como yo? No te preocupes Scott nos diremos "adiós" esta noche entonces.

-Si Jean, yo, yo me siento mal por ella, yo extraño su sarcasmo, yo no se que haría sin ti.

-Déjame adivinar: Serías un agente siniestro de Apocalypse.

-Siniestro? Apocalypse? Es muy sombrío para mi gusto.-Luego sonríe.-Gracias Jean Grey.-Y Scott se acerca a ella, ella se acerca mas y le dio un beso suave.

-Sabes que te cuidaré niña, si decides unirte al grupo me sería mas fácil, ni siquiera entiendo como has sobrevivido aquí todo este tiempo.-Dice Logan a X-23

-Tu entiendes Logan, la gente como nosotros siempre sobrevive, yo tengo mis maneras, he encontrado otras cualidades mías y hago algún dinero de ellas.-Contesta la chica, Logan no entiende muy bien lo que quiere decir.

-En serio? Yo no se, pero considera esta oferta si pequeña?-Dice Wolverine.-Y gracias por la información.

-Cuando quieras, solo pregunta por Laura X en los pueblos alrededor…mejor no lo hagas, yo te rastrearé.

-Supongo que es tu manera de decir adiós.

-No soy buena con el asunto de las palabras.

-Tampoco yo chica.

Y Logan desaparece en las sombras, X-23 se siente tentada a ir con el, de hecho empieza a desear hacerlo su vida ha sido complicada desde que destruyo la última HYDRA de la que estaba informada. "Porque no?" Dice para ella misma. Se mueve rápidamente.

-No les dejes saber aun Logan.-Grita de repente.

-De que hablas niña?.-Contesta Logan en algún lugar entre los árboles cercanos.

-No les dejes saber aun que estaré en el instituto. Ellos no necesitan saber que estas viejo y voy a reemplazarte.

-Puedes tratar pequeña.-Contesta Logan y sonríe.-Y con que "Habilidades" sobreviviste este tiempo? Podrías mostrármelas?

X-23 se queda en silencio, luego al fin dice.-No, pero al menos sí puedes llamarme Laura X.

-Mira a esa chica Pietro, se mueve hábilmente pero mejor aun usa su poder en pequeñas dosis para que los otros la ayuden, los forza a ayudarla. Es en verdad una chica poderosa.-Eric Lensser observa en la sesión del salón peligro.

-Padre ella no pudo ni siquiera detener a Juggernaut por mucho tiempo, sus habilidades funcionan solo sub-concientemente.-Contesta Pietro Maximoff que observa junto con su padre.

-Y que es mas peligroso Pietro? Ella podría tener algunas esperanzas con el entrenamiento correcto contra tu hermana mientras que los otros telépatas se verían bloqueados al instante.-Replica el amo del magnetismo.

-Y para que quieres alguien que derrote a Wanda? Sí Scarlett Witch quiere puede apagar los poderes de esta chica…Moonstar.

-Solo sí se concentra, Pietro necesitas tener planes de emergencia con sujetos tan peligrosos como Wanda, sí mi lavado cerebral falla…

-De seguro ya tienes planes de respaldo para eso.

-Cierto Pietro, pero nunca esta de más la prevención, no quiero otro asunto como el de las bombas.

-Nadie lo quiere, pero te las arreglaste bien para infiltrarte en los X-men.

-No utilices palabras que me hagan parecer una rata, los X-men me necesitaban y yo los necesitaba, sí la guerra empieza tan pronto como parece estará bien tener aliados, un cuartel fuerte, Charles estaba listo para lo peor cuando construyo esto: Para mi, así que podremos defendernos bien en caso de ataque.

-Esta bien me retiraré, algo mas que desees padre?

-Sí nuestra alianza con los X-men desaparece asegurate de que Piotr nos sea útil y salga con Catherine Pryde, a la chica le caería bien un novio.

-No entiendo Magneto.

-Cuando lo hagas podré sentirme realizado, tu hermana entendería.-Pietro se retira en silencio.


	10. No godbye

NOTAS: Bueno al fin tengo reviewers, en respuesta estoy uper actualizando el fic, gracias nacho Debo admitir que este es un fic viejo cuando lo hice no lo hice sabiendo que se llamaba Fic ni nada, ahora hay un asunto, deje un hueco de 4 capitulos un poco mas adelante, voy a subir todo hasta ese momento pronto y tendre que releer y examinar el fic para agregar el hueco que existe. Curiosamente. Tengo el "Final de Temporada" escrito ya. Pero hay un hueco que parecen ser de 3 a 4 capitulos. Si pueden publicitar la historia me agradaría.

Desapareciendo

--

**Desapareciendo.**

Son las dos de la madrugada, hace un par de horas que Scott dejo a Jean en su cuarto, ahora debe estar dormida, pero el no puede dormir, hay demasiados pensamientos dentro de su mente, acerca de que Jean se irá y también de que Rogue se ha ido ya, todos en el instituto están tristes Kurt y Kitty mas que otros, pero Scott pasó mucho tiempo queriendo conocer y contactar a Rogue y ayudarla, ahora se preguntaba sí esas acciones habían sido lo mejor.

Scott Summers había fracasado completamente, pero también Xavier, también Logan, solo Rogue había salvado todo el idealismo. Magneto era el único que había podido proteger a sus hijos, a sus seguidores. Cyclops no podía tomar eso.

Scott se levanto, había un horrible silencio en la mansión, se puso su uniforme y empezó a caminar alrededor, bajo y fue hasta la orilla del territorio, en donde estaba el kiosco del discurso como lo llamaban los X-men, miro hacía el mar y cuando comprobó que solo había niebla tiro sus anteojos y abrió los ojos, y por un momento la iluminación fue casi como la del alba, Scott estaba desesperado porque no era Rogue la que había muerto, sino el idealismo que los mantenía unidos, ahora estaban juntos para protegerse, pero sin ideales. Y por eso sus descargas ópticas estaban tan llenas de negro no importa cuan carmesí fueran.

Charles Xavier sintió toda esa desesperación añadirse a la suya, sintió todos esos pensamientos que también rondaban su cabeza, luego escucho lejos el sonido de los motores del Blackbird y dejo ir a Scott para traer a Alex.

Jean Grey despertó y buscó a Cyclops en toda la mansión pero no pudo encontrar señal alguna. Tomo un baño, se vistió, tomo sus maletas: dos maletas negras que había traído el día que entro al instituto; y fue al salón central, allí estaba Warren, Kitty y Kurt aunque el último dormía, James Madrox aun no había llegado.

Poco tiempo después se presento Piotr Rasputin en ropas de civil. Al final llego James aun sin peinar.

-Bueno hoy es el día no?.-Dice Jaime se ve un poco entusiasmado pero también asustado, en realidad solo quiere probarse a si mismo en otro ambiente.

-Hoy es el día James sí no tienen inconveniente sacaré el X-van y nos vamos al aeropuerto.-Contesta Jean.

-Porque no podemos usar una de las naves?.-Pregunta James.

-Sí están vigilándonos como parece muy posible les haremos creer que ganaron, que algunos de nosotros nos vamos del país y…

-Y esa es la verdad Jean.-Dice Warren.

-No. Yo también lamento lo que paso hace unos días pero eso no cambia nada..-Contesta Jean.

-Aun somos los X-men.-Dice Kurt.-Aun no nos derrotan, y voy a vengar a mi hermana cuando sepa quien lo hizo.

-Aun son los X-men!.-Aparece Xavier.-Pero ya no lo son al mismo tiempo, tendrán una agenda programada para el tiempo que estén allá, y yo estaré con ustedes, debo ver a Moira y pedirle su cooperación con el proyecto.

-No le parece curioso Profesor X el instituto…los X-men quedaran en manos de Magneto por quien fueron fundados…para combatirlo.-Dice Kitty.

-La ironia suele presentarse en pequeñas dosis.-Dice Beast que acaba de llegar.-Pero a veces te dan tanta que empalaga. No se preocupen chicos le echaremos un ojo al instituto y a Magneto pero creo que eso no es de lo que debemos preocuparnos.

-Cierto Hank, sigue mis instrucciones, trae tantos mutantes como la casa pueda albergar.

-Asi será Charles.

-Y entonces nos vamos.

-Y se les extrañará.

--

-Scott!.-Dice Alex sorprendido.-Que haces aquí hermano?

-Quisiera que fueran buenas noticias Alex, quiero hablar con tus padres, vengo a llevarte al instituto.-Contesta frívolamente Scott.

-Que dices?

-No lo sabes aun? Magneto logro ponerlo en las noticias de todo EU Rogue esta muerta.

-Que? Eso no es posible.

-Lo es Alex, y murió para salvarnos a todos allá en Bayville a los mutantes me refiero, por eso necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro.

-Esta bien vamos con mis padres Scott pero.-Alex se detiene.-Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Que deseas Alex?

-Hay una chica la conocí en un campeonato de surf, ella es una mutante, la podemos llevar también?

-Hablaremos con su familia Alex es todo lo que puedo prometer.

-Gracias Scott.-Y los dos se pierden en la sala donde los padres adoptivos de Alex esperan.

--

Jean observa el mar bajo ella, parece moverse tan lento.

Magneto hace empezar las sesiones temprano, X23 aun sigue escondida en el cuarto de Logan mientras que el entreno casi toda la noche y luego durmió en el sofá.

Ororo observa a Logan y decide no despertarlo, los Morlocks ocupan algunas de las habitaciones vacías ya. Evan ha regresado a su antiguo cuarto, Callisto Torpid y la niña pequeña pidieron compartir una habitación, Caliban y Facide otra, los otros cinco miembros se encuentran en la sala y pronto serán pasados a alguna habitación vacía.

Moonstar despierta en el cuarto de Kitty, sabe que se ha ido, simplemente se pone su traje y decide ir a entrenar.


	11. Toxic green

El Blackbird se elevó sobre las costas de Hawai y entró directamente al mar.

-No olvides a mi amiga.-Le recordó Alex a Scott mientras el mar se deslizaba rápido debajo de la nave.

-Iremos a ver que podemos hacer, no se sí sus padres acepten aunque claro sería lo mejor para ella.-Contesto el hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes Scott, sus padres aceptaran, bueno no son sus padres reales, son sus padres adoptivos, pero buscaran lo mejor para ella, o cuando menos librarse de la persecución de la que podrían ser victimas.

-Me molesta cuando la gente piensa así.-Completo Scott.

-Pues tú te libraste de tener que despedirte de Jean-Dijo Havok bromeando.

-Cállate Alex tu no entiendes!-El tono de Scott desanimó a Alex.

-Esta bien Scott lo siento, estos son momentos complicados, pero ya casi llegamos, bienvenido a Australia, y a Sydney donde vive la adorable Lorna Dane, le gusta ser llamada: Polaris.

-Polaris eh? Y su poder es?

-Es una versión más amigable de Magneto, y mucho mas linda.

-Poderes magnéticos? Espero que Magneto no se enfade por tener a alguien con sus poderes en el instituto.

-Magneto esta con los X-men ahora cierto?-Pregunta Alex.

-Magneto es el lider de los X-men mientras el Profesor y Jean buscan a un telépata en Inglaterra.

-El Profesor los dejo solos? Sus estudiantes en el peor momento de su vida.

-El Profesor intenta ver a futuro, Se necesitan otros grupos, y nos dejo en los que el considera las mejores manos, su amigo Magneto, el feroz Wolverine, el intelectual Beast y la poderosa y paciente Storm.

-No entiendo porque Jean tuvo que irse.

-Mira Alex, mas vale que no le digas esto ni siquiera a la chica que intentamos reclutar pues es obvio que te gusta, pero el Profesor no quiere que Jean se separé de el desde el asunto de Apocalypse, dice que es lo mejor. Parece que tiene que evitar que los poderes de Jean salgan de control…además Jean no deseaba quedarse aquí, había estado soñando con Rogue en el mar, ahogada y pálida todo el tiempo.

-Así que todo lo de que necesitaban entrenar a un telépata allá es mentira?

-Es solo la mitad de la verdad Alex, es lo mas que puedo decir.

Rápidamente el azul es reemplazado por un color café o verde en las ventanas, cuando estacionan el Blackbird y descienden, una sombra esta esperando no muy lejos en los árboles.

-Vaya Alex no me mentiste! En verdad conoces a los X-men! Esta bien y ya sabemos si puedo hacer el viaje?-Dice esa sombra mientras se acerca, su vestimenta es mucho mas complicada de lo que Scott esperaba, un top verde rematado con varias incrustaciones metálicas negras hechas por la chica, un pantalón bastante llamativo del mismo color verde, debe tener alguna aficion por el verde pues su cabello esta pintado del mismo color, aunque los toques negros en su vestimenta y cabello le den otro aspecto al verde…Scott no puede sino recordar a una chica a la que le gustaba el verde en su ropa.-Llamame Polaris, puedo hacer todo lo que ese mutante del casco rojo puede, pero claro soy mas joven.-Continua la joven.-Y con lo de las noticias le pedí a Alex que me tramitará un lugar en el Instituto.

-Como es que tu sabías lo que estaba pasando y no le dijiste a Alex?-Pregunta Scott.

-Todo lo contrario, una extraña señal magnética ha mantenido la señal de TV fuera de la colonia de Alex todo el tiempo…creí que debía enterarse por ti.-Sigue Polaris.

-Pusiste a Alex en peligro! Solo para asegurarte de que viniera antes de que el me llamará para decir que no deseaba venir conmigo?

-No! Solo quería ver su reacción cuando supiera personalmente, claro que no logre adivinar que vendrías por el a esa hora y me lo perdí! No todo se tiene en la vida…Nos vamos ya?

-Polaris no confió nada en ti, y no te llevaré al instituto!-Replica Cyclops.

-Oh Scott Ese es tu nombre cierto? No puedes hacer nada puedo seguirte, y puedo estar donde sea que lleven a los X-men mi punto es sencillo, me uno a tu grupo o aparezco en sus misiones y acabo con esos Centinelas, no tienes mucha opción, voy a erradicar a los que odian a los mutantes aunque muera en el intento.

-Esa no es la actitud Polaris.

-Es verdad Lorna…Solías ser mas optimista.-Dice de repente Alex.

-Lo siento Alex no se que me pasa…Solo quiero un lugar seguro, mis padres han estado fríos conmigo, están asustados y deberían, el escritor nos hizo muy buena fama a los mutantes en esta zona.-Dice Polaris

-El escritor?-Pregunta Scott.

-Se refiere a John Allerdyce, se le conoce como Pyro, antes de que Magneto lo reclutará tuvo un incidente contra un tipo que dijo que su trabajo apestaba, eso es porque antes de eso el solía ser un muy buen escritor de novelas históricas y algo góticas…desde que Pyro fue reclutado por Magneto por segunda vez hace una semana Lorna no se ha sentido bien.-Contesta Alex.

-Es como si no pudiera controlar lo que digo, como si me dividiera en dos extremos, dos polos. Es horrible.

-Te llevaré para tratamiento, pero a la menor señal de problemas me encargaré de que terminen pronto, de que nadie salga lastimado, quizá Magneto pueda hacer algo por ti, los mismos poderes después de todo.

-Gracias Scott…Lamento que hayas tenido esa impresión de mi es solo que…No puedo creer lo que esos infelices le hicieron a esas chicas, eran tus amigas como puedes estar tan tranquilo!!-Polaris pierde el control.

-Calmate Lorna todo estará Bien.-Dice Alex mientras la abraza.-Saldremos de aquí esta bien yo voy a cuidarte, y curaremos tus episodios de violencia.-Polaris solo empieza a llorar mientras sube abrazada de Alex al Blackbird, Scott lo prepara todo y regresan a la mansión.

-El cabello verde oscuro de Polaris cae sobre su rostro ocultando toda sensación, todo pensamiento, mientras Alex la contempla en silencio, sus vidas están girando de una extraña forma, claro que Alex no le conto a Scott sobre los episodios de Lorna, pero Scott lo noto, una mutante poderosa con problemas de autocontrol.

--

NOTAS: Segundo capitulo, les estoy dando una pasada para quitar y mejorar algun error. Por esta noche es todo pero los siguientes 8 capitulos sufriran revisiones y subiran pronto como prometi. En cuanto al hueco que mencione, voy a intentar cubrirlo, mientras hago algo por Edad Oscura y Memories. Debo advertir de una vez que el final de la historia es lo mas dimensionado que he escrito casi hasta este momento. Espero que les guste, y tambien hallaran algunos personajes desviandose de sus actitudes 616 pero after all por eso en Evo hay libertad de construccion no? les aseguro que aunque no 616 seran completamente in character a lo que vieron en la serie.

El Capitan y los Avengers ummm? Será que los haya incluido por allí, quiza episodios proximos revelen algo


	12. Muir Island

--

Era una nublada tarde en la pequeña isla Muir, la sirena de un barco se escucho en toda la costa este, allí estaba el laboratorio de Moira McTaggert, una experta en genética de 36 años, cabello negro y un carácter bastante cambiante. Ella no se preocupo por el sonido de la sirena, ni por el barco, ni por el hecho de que probablemente traía a su antiguo prometido y sus estudiantes.Sin embargo Sean Cassidy; propietario del lugar le aviso que estaba apunto de llegar el barco en el que llegarían sus amigos, Moira presto poca atención a las palabras del chico no mayor de 25 años. Cuando mucho le pidió que los trajera al laboratorio por favor. Sean no parecía muy entusiasmado, ciertamente no hubiera permitido que nadie mas le hablará así, excepto Moira McTaggert su amor platónico. La científica pronto se dio cuenta de su actitud y la cambio.

-Lo siento estaba teniendo pruebas muy interesantes sobre Kevin, temo que si no encuentro la cura pronto podría volverse cada vez mas complicado hacerlo, no te preocupes Sean; Xavier sabe donde estamos, no necesitamos ir por el.-Contesto cambiando su tono de voz y mirando a Sean en vez de hablar sin mover su mirada de los microscopios como solía hacerlo.

-No pareces muy deseosa de colaborar.-Respondió Sean con una expresión que interrogaba a Moira.

-Mira el propósito de Xavier es uno bueno y quizá solo el pueda ayudar a Kevin en el mejor de los casos, pero no terminamos muy bien en el pasado, mas bien no termino muy bien en el pasado, cuando fue a Israel para el asunto de la guerra…tu sabes como me molesta eso. No creo que haya superado todo lo que pasamos.- Contesto Moira y volvió a sus muestras.

-El o tu?-Siguió Sean Cassidy.-Es una horrible tarde para dejar que vengan aquí caminando, yo recuerdo a Warren no solíamos llevarnos muy bien cuando éramos niños pero las cosas cambian…Iré por ellos Moira, me gustaría que vinieras también.-El tono de Sean provocaba a Moira a seguirlo, no sabía si era solo lo bien que lo conocía, o algo mas, algo relacionado con su poder.

Sean no condujo mucho tiempo la isla Muir era un lugar relativamente pequeño, las propiedades de los Cassidy estaban en el lado este y la mansión Worthington a orillas de las casas que llenaban la zona oeste, cuando llegaron al puerto (En el borde oriental de la pequeña ciudad) ya había mucha gente bajando del barco, pero Moira logro ver a Xavier en una silla de ruedas y a una chica pelirroja llevando la silla, esa debía ser Jean Grey.

-Veo que no son nada impuntuales.-Dijo Moira mientras se acerco a Xavier, lo abrazo, creía que lo trataría fríamente pero cuando lo vio condenado a una silla de ruedas también entendió que Charles había madurado. A un lado de Jean estaba un joven alto y rubio, ese debía de ser Warren, Sean lo identifico y los dos se saludaron como viejos amigos aunque en realidad no lo habían sido del todo. Kurt Wagner, Katherine Pryde y James Madrox permanecían inmóviles a la derecha de Xavier.

-Moira es un placer volver a verte, estos son mis estudiantes.-Xavier presento a cada uno de ellos, luego Moira le presento a Sean, subieron al auto excepto por Jean y Kurt quienes dijeron no tener problemas en llegar a las propiedades Cassidy.

-Rahne viene en camino, su padre fue fácil de convencer. No tengo otras lecturas, excepto los rumores de una estudiante vigilante cerca de Londres, y Kevin, pero el es muy pequeño y no controla sus poderes.-Menciono Moira en el camino.

-Te ayudaré con el Moira no debes preocuparte.-Responde Charles.

Cuando todos han llegado a los laboratorios el pequeño Kevin es traído para saludar, una extraña luminiscencia brota de algunas partes de sus brazos y rostro, Kurt y Multiple encuentran alguna manera y empiezan a jugar con el.

-No había visto a Kevin tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo Charles, no puedo exponerlo públicamente…estamos aquí todo el tiempo solo Sean el y yo.-Le dice Moira a Charles durante la cena.

-Los poderes tienen su origen en la mente y la condición de soledad en que vive puede haberlos vuelto incontrolables, en todo caso los analizaré mañana, mi contribución a esta investigación ya ha sido depositada y estará disponible en cualquier momento.-Contesta Charles.

-Esta bien Charles.-Un silencio se extiende Moira conciente de que podra leer sus pensamientos pronto si los manifiesta tan abiertamente decide hablar de una vez.-Si no te molesta mi pregunta; como es que paso? Es decir cuando perdiste el uso de tus piernas.

-Ciertamente aun tenemos mucho de que hablar no nos hemos visto desde hace 17 años.

-La última vez que estuviste aquí fue después de que Eric Magnus y tu se distanciaron. Has hablado por teléfono en Navidad y recibo tus postales en mi cumpleaños pero nunca supe de esto.

-Bien, en mi viaje a Israel ocurrió un accidente, un hombre llamado Ahmad contrato a Cain para asesinarme…no creo que necesitara mucho dinero para convencerlo. Cain me dejo así pero yo logre detenerlo y use mis contactos en la armada para llevarlo a America y ponerle en una cámara especial allí estuvo por mucho tiempo hasta que mis X-men estuvieron listos y lo detuvieron con la ayuda de la hermandad. En la ironía del destino yo mismo acabe en el contenedor de Cain por un tiempo.

-Demasiados detalles No Charles? Pero temo que tus propósitos no me los has dicho todos. En eso has cambiado Charles ya no eres el iluso que contaba todos sus sueños…Eric puede ser el responsable de eso.

-Moira…He hecho cosas terribles. Y mis errores no me han tocado pagarlos a mi sino a otros. Tengo que asegurarme de que nadie mas pague por mis extravíos.

-Esta bien Charles mantén tus secretos por ahora pero cuando mandes a estos niños a enfrentarse a tus errores como se que lo harás…No les vas a mentir esta bien?

-Algunos ya lo saben. Otros lo sabrán. La chica pelirroja…necesita tu ayuda. He visto cosas Moira y no quiero que ocurran. La muerte de Anna tiene un solo aspecto positivo. Yo puedo cambiar lo que ví cuando era un siervo de En Sabah-Nur.

-Como te dije antes tus historias me confunden. Empieza desde aquel día en que te fuiste…un día como este. Quiero tu historia Charles no lo que los medios nos dieron.  
-Esta bien Moira pero puede que esta sea una historia larga y no placentera.

--

NOTAS: Aqui esta un Xcalibur mezclado con X Factor. Opiniones?


	13. Unknown Island

De que manera pasar los días cuando estas completamente sola en una isla, cuando parece que hay una sombra inmensa viéndote y cualquier animal tiene una apariencia en la que no confías. ¿Cómo ves el mundo cuando el mundo te ve muerta? Cuando el viento golpea tu cara agradeces al menos estar atrapada en una miserable isla en medio de ningún lugar donde al menos hay frutas para que sobrevivas pero ¿Qué tanto tiempo puede alguien estar solo en una isla sin perder la razón? Y es peor sí en verdad no estas solo.

Rogue estaba pensando en tantas cosas mientras veía profundamente al mar. Lo recordaba todo. Cada momento dolía en su cabeza mientras que los intentos del carácter de Carol de tomar el control se desvanecían poco a poco dentro de ella; solo que esta vez se sentía diferente, un poco como cuando todas las personalidades la invadieron unos meses atrás. Esa vida parecía lejana ya y mas lejana cuando vivía en el secreto de sus poderes o cuando vivía sin ellos. La ropa se le estaba apestando y pegando a la piel. El tejido especial aguantaba impactos con protección, no le daba calor y era completamente flexible pero de seguro no estaba hecho para usarse por tres días consecutivos. Estaba todo roto, excepto por el peto, como era de un material mas resistente para proteger su corazón no se había roto pero estaba abollado y empezaba a lastimarle. Bajo el cierre de su espalda poco a poco y se retiro el traje lentamente pues en algunos lugares se había pegado a la sangre de las cicatrices. Finalmente Rogue quedo en ropa interior como se supone no debía estar jamás ¿Pero no había nadie en esa maldita isla cierto? El sol pronto demostró que podía ser un enemigo para la piel no acostumbrada de la mutante y tuvo que buscar refugio bajo un árbol grande y colgó el traje en una rama para que el aire le diera y la arena y la sangre se quitaran al menos un poco.

-¿Cómo demonios había salido todo tan mal?-Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Errores de calculo factores inesperados.- se contestaba y no era ella completamente al contestarse.

-Lo que faltaba-Repetía una y otra vez.-Lo estas perdiendo completamente Carol.

Entonces entendió la sureña el problema porque no estaba sola en su cabeza. Una parte importante de la chica rubia estaba también en su cabeza y estando en medio del mar quien sabe a cuantos días del instituto o de tierra firme no podía usar a un telépata para extirparlo pero en los recuerdos de la chica Rogue encontró algo que de hecho no quiso dejar ir. Abrazos de los padres de ella y un beso inocente con su primer novio y otro par no tan infantiles. Y algo tan estupido como el saludo de beso entre amigas le provocó a Rogue un poco de felicidad entre su destierro.

Claro que había tocado a muchas personas antes pero primero venia la energía y los poderes luego los recuerdos y los pensamientos pero de una manera fría. Jamás hasta ahora le habían llegado los recuerdos de sensaciones y emociones de una manera tan fuerte o quizá jamás lo había dejado llegar a tanto. ¡Valiente momento para descubrir eso! No viviría mucho tiempo ya. Estaba mucho muy lejos de la costa aunque no entendía como había llegado tan lejos sus matemáticas aunque no perfectas no le daban una respuesta lógica y eso la asustaba mas.

El problema como lo veía ella es que Angel la habría buscado y encontrando solo la armadura pensarían lo peor que se desintegro o algo así. Sin embargo tenía aun una parte pegada en la cabeza cortándola enterrada en la frente. ¡Bien hecho Magneto! Sus orejas estaban dentro de ese casco improvisado y su frente cortada, su cabello salía solo en una parte y en todo otro lado el metal estaba adherido a su piel haciendo que le doliera el moverlo en lo mas mínimo. Y por tal se lo dejo en la cabeza aunque no sospechaba que ese pedazo de metal era lo que evitaba que Charles Xavier la localizara. Magneto había enviado el metal a ella que estaba a su alcance y ese metal era el mismo con el que hacía sus armaduras irrastreables a telepatía con un poco de Magnetismo por tener unas pequeñas desviaciones en la parte exterior.

Algo era cierto y es que la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. Sin la armadura se hubiera prendido en fuego al volver o la explosión le hubiera causado mucho mas daño y con ella puesta el mar se la trago rápido y los X-men no la buscaban por ese casco. Y además había alguien en esa isla ella podía jurarlo un ser rápido aunque de movimientos torpes. Muy al principio creyó que estaba muerta y era una especie de paraíso como Kurt y Kitty a su distinta manera tanto le decían. Pero ahora temía haber sido capturada por alguna organización por algún villano que solo le traería mas dolor.

Y con estos pensamientos se quedo dormida cuando aun no atardecía para estar despierta en la noche.

Algo vino a ella en la noche el ser que estaba allí de repente e intento tocarla y quedo inconciente al tratar de tocarle el rostro.

Entonces Rogue no tuvo mas miedo pues absorbió los pensamientos y los poderes y de alguna manera el lenguaje de aquel hombre que no era solo un hombre.

Y las pequeñas piezas tuvieron sentido…ese ser la saco de la armadura y la llevo a la isla y le proporciono las frutas de islas mas cercanas a la civilización algunas incluso de los muelles. Ese ser la estaba cuidando asombrado creyendo que había caido del cielo y viajado al mar por alguna razón y además hablaba en griego. Rogue lo toco un poco mas para entenderlo todo y poder explicarle que había ocurrido exactamente al chico pez cuando despertara pues en verdad era un chico pez con branquias y nariz y manos palmeadas y los pies largos pero no muy palmeados por eso caminaba curioso en tierra pero en agua no había quien le abatiera.

Era mas de media noche cuando el ser despertó asustado quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba viviendo en el agua comiendo peces y olvidando poco a poco que era un humano.

-Hola Parmenion Namoras!-Saludo ella-No era mi intención herirte.-Continuo cuando lo vio confundido y asustado.-Pero soy como tu…es decir no soy como mi especie del todo.-Y como hablaba el griego que el hablaba con algunos cambios por olvido de 9 años en el mar el lo entendió.

-¿Cómo puedes ser como yo sí caíste del cielo? Creí que eras un angel cayendo como el abuelo decía de ellos y de verdad estuve casi seguro cuando te saque de tu huevo pues nunca ví belleza así cuando el abuelo vivía y no era yo el que surca los mares...

--

NOTA: MAs personajes eh? Espero que no haya plotholes aqui y si que la sorpresa haya bastado.


	14. Ruined

En ruinas

-Bueno chicos se acabo el entrenamiento tenemos una misión.-Dijo Scott en el sistema de audio que recorría a toda la mansión.-Quiero a Jubilee, Havok, Iceman y Quicksilver listos para irse en 5 minutos y en el hangar principal. Los demás sigan con sus actividades y enciendan sus comunicadores por si se necesitan refuerzos.

Moonstar se sintió frustrada por no poder ir aun aunque solo llevaba unos días en la mansión haría cualquier cosa para poder presumirle a Kitty. Salió del Salón Peligro junto con Jubilee pero no fue con ella a la misión sino que tomo su arco y practico con el en los jardines.

-Cual es el problema jefe?-Dijo Pietro en cuanto todos estuvieron en el Blackbird listos para irse.

-Asaltantes mutantes, no necesitamos que nadie le de al mundo razones para odiarnos. Son chicas, cinco chicas. Por los visuales una manipula el fuego y otra la tierra pero no tenemos nada mas.-Contesto Scott

-Ya veo porque decidiste venir con solo un acompañante capaz…No juzgas el riesgo de enfrentarte a chicas pero son las chicas las que les han pateado el trasero X-men: Wanda Mystique y…-pero Pietro no continuo había olvidado como ese codename estaba prohibido en la mansión.-Bueno cinco contra cinco parece una pelea justa.

-Pietro creo que hay una corredora. No se mucho porque por los últimos reportes en Inglaterra tienen tres telépatas y nosotros solo tenemos a Mastermind pero el no es del tipo requerido para operar Cerebro con calidad.

-Déjalo ir Summers no necesitamos a tu noviecita encontraremos a alguien Magneto y Wanda están trabajando en eso.

Pietro puede ser irritante piensa Scott pero es bueno en el trabajo de equipo aunque no lo parezca las simulaciones lo han probado y las batallas anteriores también. Lance serviría para controlarlo pero es un desastre desde que supo que Kitty se fue sin avisarle. Afortunado el que no tuvo que despedirse

El Blackbird bajo para encontrarse con dos sujetos que no eran chicas del todo.

-Vaya esto es lo que estábamos esperando no Joshua?-Dijo uno de ellos con cabello negro.

-No se que harás tu contra todos estos sujetos Hellion. Porque mis poderes solo te mantendrán peleando y sin heridas, el dolor no te lo voy a quitar.-Dijo uno con piel dorada y cabellos rubios

-Oh Josh querido pero Julian no esta solo.-Dijo una chica saliendo de una puerta en un edificio.-Tu flor de pared favorita esta aquí para arruinarles el día.

-Me siento deprimido hombre.-Dijo Havok a Scott.

-Debe ser alguno de ellos.-Dijo Jubilee mientras sus manos se encendieron como nunca.

-X-men tengan cuidado Jubilee contra la chica Havok y Iceman contra el de cabello negro yo me hago cargo del chico dorado y Pietro se queda como refuerzo.

-Dejas a tu mejor jugador en la banca? Bien esa es la actitud.,Sabes que Summers quédate con tu estupido equipo y has con el lo que te venga en gana! Por mi pueden irse al…Un momento esta chica esta jugando conmigo verdad? Lo veo en sus ojos esta haciéndome enojar Summers.

Mientras los otros ya están en batalla que parece justa Pietro ve unas sombras moverse a los lejos.

-Te tendieron una trampa jefe! Y caímos en ella…Olvídalo yo me encargooo.-Y Pietro desapareció en el aire.

Jubilee cayó derrotada pronto victima de un llanto inusual. Havok se las tuvo que arreglar contra el telépata de cabello negro solo mientras Iceman acabo con la chica congelando sus manos y tratando de dominarla sin golpearla.

Cyclops pronto dejo inconciente al sujeto dorado aunque este se levanto luego sin ningún rasguño, lo mismo pasó con el otro que de pronto ya no tenía los golpes de Havok.

Entonces Pietro llegó corriendo con un semblante asustado.

-TressentinelasSummersvienenhaciaacaunosevepeligroso.-Dijo tan rápidamente que apenas y se le entendió.

-Demonios!-Grito Scott.-Jubilee a la nave a pedir auxilio Iceman lleva a la chica de las feromonas lejos de aquí, Ustedes dos se quedan con nosotros nos ayudan con los Sentinelas y los dejamos ir por ahora es un trato?

Joshua el de piel dorada asintió de inmediato Hellion al quedarse solo también acepto.

-Oigan ilusos yo también acepto.-Dijo la chica que cargaba Iceman quien la bajo no siendo quien para rechazar ayuda.

-Vaya vaya! Los X-Men se consiguen a los Hellions de aliados.-Dijo una sombra de pronto.

-Creí que éramos el Hellsquad.-Dijo otra.

-Cállate.- Le reprimió la primera y luego viendo hacia los X-men les dijo.-Laurie los exaltara en la batalla los mantendrá felices y con adrenalina pero no pelea esta bien? No importa lo que diga yo se lo que es mejor y soy la líder de equipo.-Una mujer rubia de unos 19 años emergió toda vestida de Blanco con un top y unos pantalones ajustados mientras arrojaba una capa.-Yo ayudare a Hellion a desarmar alguno de esos bebes que vienen y les pegaré para que les duela ya veras como…Petra y Firestar ayudan a tus amigos novatos…Y la próxima vez no traigas a novatos a pelear con reinas y alfiles.

-La próxima vez no llames la atención de robots mata-mutante robando una joyería.-Contesto Scott.

-Solo robo a los que nos robaron. Este edificio le pertenece al Club Hellfire quienes me sacaron de sus filas y empezaron a financiar a esos mata-mutantes. Mi intención era atraerlos y tirar mi dinero a la basura de una vez si entiendes lo que digo nadie se burla de un Frost y sale cantando!

-Por ahora lo que digas "Frost"-Dijo Alex mientras veían a los robots acercarse rápidamente.

-Havok Jubilee a la cabeza siempre. Iceman retrásalos en las piernas y congela sus sistemas de ataque cuando puedas. Pietro cubre nuestras espaldas y golpéalos o rompe lo que tu velocidad te permita yo ataco directamente y vigilo a nuestros aliados.-Apenas hubo terminado Scott cuando las sombras se hicieron mas y mas grandes y una de ellas era completamente roja y su cabeza simulaba en algo a las estatuas egipcias parecía mas resistente que los otros dos. Aun estaban lejos del alcance de los poderes cuando soltaron al menos 7 misiles entre los tres que fueron a golpear el edificio a un lado y que apenas y pudieron desviar Cyclops y Hellion. La joven de blanco se volvió pálida y cristalina y empezó a moverse lentamente pero segura hasta que los Sentinelas estuvieron cerca solo que no se detuvieron siguieron volando mientras lanzaban lasers contra los mutantes y uno de ellos tomo a Havok y lo empezó a oprimir mientras volaba haciendo un círculo alrededor de los mutantes. La adrenalina de mas y un poco de optimismo enviados por Laurie mantuvieron a los chicos peleando y Havok no tardo en destrozar la mano del Sentinela caer bien y luego terminar al modelo. Petra logro detener a otro y Firestar lo incendio en varios puntos mientras Pietro y otra estela le quitaban partes y cables velozmente. Petra siguió golpeando a ese robot hasta que dejo de moverse y atacar. El tercer robot el mas peligroso simplemente se elevo y se retiro no sin dejar una última dosis de misiles sobre ellos. Hellion desvió uno contra el edificio y este dio en la pared ya debilitada lo que genero un desplomo. Una figura que estaba entre las sombras surgió de pronto y el tiempo empezó a sentirse lentamente pero ninguno a pesar de poder ver que ocurriría se pudo mover mas rápido salvo la chica que salio de las sombras asiática ella aunque de piel morena, una primera piedra cayendo la golpeo en la cabeza y cayó al piso aunque Laurie la alcanzo y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de allí. Luego Laurie vio aun bajo ese extraño doblegue del tiempo como las cosas venían sobre ella y quiso agarrar a Sway mientras se alejaba inconciente de ella a una velocidad que parecía insólita pero que de verdad era la velocidad normal de una persona en una curva de tiempo alentado. No logro tomarla así que volteo hacia donde estaba Joshua y grito "Te amo" tan rápido y claro como pudo. Quicksilver y otra chica venían corriendo hacía ella cuando un último disparo del robot de Havok los detuvo, el tiempo volvió a su curso porque Sway estaba inconciente y el efecto no pudo continuar mas sin su voluntad. Una pared cayo sobre Laurie y Petra aplastándolas completamente. Y un "No" Desesperado vino de todos los Hellions en especial de Joshua y Emma. Los X-Men solo se quedaron en silencio.

Scott fue a donde Emma Frost quien lloraba aun en su forma cristalina y la cobijo con la manta que había tirado antes.

Iceman se dirigió hacia la incrédula manipuladora de fuego y la alejo de las ruinas que movía desesperada con sus manos.

Havok, Pietro y Jubilee quisieron hablar con los otros pero estos simplemente se fueron la chica veloz se perdió en el viento, Hellion se elevo con Joshua alejándolo mientras manoteaba para ir a las ruinas.

-No necesitas verlo esta bien.-Le decía mientras se alejaban en el cielo nocturno mientras unas pocas gotas de lluvia caían en el lugar.

Bueno los X-men tenían a una telépata diestra y poderosa pero para el equipo de Scott el precio fue muy alto y para la telépata en cuestión fue demasiado.

Los X-Men junto con Sway, Firestar y Emma Frost se fueron de regreso en silencio mientras otro equipo llegaba a buscar los cuerpos eran Wolverine Magneto y Wanda pero como se supo después no encontraron nada.

Epilogo

-Laurie Porque te tuviste que ir?-Decía Petra frente a un montón de pasto.-Te podría hacer la estatua mas hermosa como lo mereces pero encontrarían este lugar y algún imbecil como el que te llevo a esto podría hacerle algo a tu hermoso cuerpo. Laurie estabas rota completamente y aun así me sonreíste…Yo no era Noriko. Laurie no pude correr apenas y pude salir apenas y pude sacar tu cuerpo que se perdía. Laurie Porque no nos buscaron? Porque estábamos seis metros bajo la superficie? Porque me mantuviste sonriendo sin poder llorar por todo ese día? No encontré a Josh no podía dejarte mucho tiempo sin sepultar pronto cuando reúna al Hellsquad…tu eras la única que me apoyaba diciendo que ese era mejor nombre…Yo! Te daré un funeral adecuado Laurie Collins cuando el mundo vea lo hermosa que eras y lo idiota que fue cortar a la flor mas bella de este lugar…Eras como mi hermana Laurie y solo te conocí por 3 meses. Y te juro que tus poderes mutantes no tuvieron nada que ver.-Petra se quedo allí frente a ese montón de pasto que no parecía nada especial y lloró hasta que volvió a ser de noche y se fue a seguir su vida como antes de Laurie y Emma caminando sin rumbo en todo el país viviendo de nada. Pero no sería lo mismo ya estaba tocada por la tragedia y ya conocía el significado de Hell.


	15. Rules of Adaptation

Wolverine juro haber olfateado sangre de dos personas y el olor de la muerte en las ruinas de aquel edificio. Sin duda todos estuvieron prontos a aceptar lo peor considerando lo que había pasado en los días anteriores.

-Vamos a ensamblar equipos esta bien. Magneto lleva a uno Wolverine a otro y yo me hago cargo de otro.-Dijo Scott quien estaba aun muy dolido por lo ocurrido pero sentía la necesidad de mejorar.

-No se si podemos confiar en los Hellions.- hablo Beast. Parece como si tu grupo hubiera sido llevado a una trampa.

-Si alguna vez estuvieron en verdad en otra causa dudo que su líder y la chica pertenezcan a otro lado…lo mas probable es que los hayan utilizado completamente y no se hayan dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.-Dijo Wolverine.-Quien con quien Cyke?

-Yo llevo a los jóvenes: Iceman, Polaris, Avalanche, Gambit y Jubilee. Magneto se hace cargo de Beast, Firestar, Emma, Sabertooth, Blob y Pyro. Wolverine lleva a Havok Storm y a Moonstar mas quienes tu decidas que estén listos para las misiones que realicen necesito que los dos menos experimentados convivan con los mejores si esperamos tener éxito. El equipo de Magneto claro puede disponer de cualquier otro que necesite y hará lo mas arriesgado. Wolverine se dedica a infiltración y espero que mi equipo se haga cargo de reclutar y defender la zona en la mayoría de los casos.

-Porque esperas que las dos chicas den la altura de mis acólitos?-Pregunto Magneto.-No necesito dos productores de fuego.

-Bien Firestar entonces será de mi equipo.

Los entrenamientos de ese día probaron que tan bien funcionaban los equipos asignados fue entonces cuando X23 fue presentada solo a Magneto Beast Cyclops y Storm.

Jubilee estaba descansando un rato después de una sesión de entrenamiento cuando Wolverine se acerco a ella.

-Bueno niña esa fue una buena demostración.-Le dijo en el tono mas suave que pudo hablar.

-He tenido que aprender…-Jubilee lo dijo triste-El sueño de Xavier no existe mas allá de esta mansión…y aquí adentro en veinte segundos se vuelve una pesadilla.

-Bueno Jub al menos tu has estado allá afuera y has visto el infierno al que muchos se enfrentan. Se asignaron equipos pero me parece algo preeliminar. Me encargare de que estés en un equipo grande…creo que lo que has visto podra marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota en algún momento.

-Un equipo grande? Preferiría estar buscando jóvenes que nos necesitan. Sr. Logan la mansión no bastara, el Profesor tenía razón en irse a hacer algo en Europa…Pero que hay de Asia o Africa. Somos tantos y sin embargo somos tan pocos.

-Cierto Jub…Nosotros pocos. Nosotros orgullosamente pocos.-Cito Wolverine.

-Creí que el Sr. McCoy era el de las referencias literarias.

-Referencia literaria? No lo se niña debe ser algo de mi vida que creía olvidada.

-Como es Sr. Logan? Es decir sino es un problema decirlo.

-Te refieres a mi situación? Es como haber estado en cien películas a las que no recuerdas haber ido a ver. Un momento o un lugar te recuerdan algo. Y no sabes exactamente que es ese algo. Yo recuerdo el tren de Chicago. Luego la segunda guerra mundial, Japón, Una selva tropical todo eso es muy confuso excepto por la WWII eso lo recuerdo bien…bueno como un anciano recordaría. Soy un hombre viejo después de todo Jubilee he visto al mundo cambiar y aun lo veré cambiar mucho. Voy a estar aquí para cuidar a los mas jóvenes de ustedes y aun los hijos de algunos me consideraran un oponente digno…a menos que alguien me hiera tanto que no me pueda curar.

-No creo que eso suceda. Tampoco creo que cambie el rumbo de las cosas yo estaba allí en el incidente de ayer.

-A veces las cosas menos probables ocurren. Cyke no considero la amenaza no vio las probabilidades mas allá de la situación del vandalismo pero creo que ya ha aprendido la lección aunque desearía que no fuera de una manera tan drástica. Yo lo aprendí en la guerra sin ser líder. Mis compañeros murieron en ese campo de batalla

Firestar estaba en una habitación de la enfermería no se había movido aunque no estaba realmente herida. Solo el golpe psicológico le mantenía en cama.

Emma Frost rondaba por la mansión viendo entrenamientos aunque no hablaba con nadie.

Suzzie Chan se conformaba con nadar todo el día. Parecía que jamás había estado en una mansión y paseaba por los jardines de repente se reía o se sentía conmovida. Excepto en un momento cuando empezó a llorar mientras veía al mar. Sam y Ray que estaban por allí se quedaron viéndola.

-No se preocupen. Así es mi vida. Han visto ese comercial sobre historia donde un chico de repente va caminando y se ven los fantasmas de un globo cayendo…jamás tuve mucha cultura olvide el nombre...-Dijo ella luego se quedo un momento en silencio.

-El Hindelburg me parece.-Dijo Sunspot.

-Creo que si. No es el caso el punto es que eso me ocurre a mi. He visto todas las peleas. Cuando ustedes no estaban aquí. Incluso cuando ustedes llegaron. Pero aquí hay una fuerza extraña veo con mucha interferencia el discurso del kiosco. Pero fácilmente veo a un angel clavándose en el mar; a la chica que murió. Todos ustedes aquí arriba esperando que Juggernaut llegará pero eso no ocurrió. Tu.-Y se dirige a Sunspot.-Tu pensaste que algo andaba mal. Y rompiste filas. Wolverine lo noto pero no hizo nada. Estabas en la orilla y la viste alejarse. Creíste que estaría bien aun la viste segura.-Sunspot bajo la mirada.-No había nada que pudieras hacer. Pero no volviste de eso podría culparte. Pero no. En el futuro serás un gran líder.-Después de eso Sway no dijo nada y se fue junto con los chicos a la mansión.

-Quieres ver una película de horror en la pantalla de la sala?-Pregunto Sam. Sway asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Logan caminaba por los pasillos subterráneos de la mansión cuando se encontró con Beast.

-Aun estas alterado bola de pelos?-Pregunto el mutante con las garras de Adamantio.

-No es algo que se supere fácilmente Logan. Me he concentrado en generar simulaciones y buscar información sobre el proyecto pero es difícil con Kitty del otro lado del mar ella era una buena asistente.

-Kitty puede pelear y ser el Cerebro de un equipo. Sin embargo no creo que sea capaz de hacer las dos cosas en estos días.

-Exacto Logan temo por el fracaso del equipo de Xavier. El trata de llevar esperanza y no dudo que sea necesaria pero de no ser por Jaime no veo mucha en ese equipo Colossus ayudará por su hermana y Jean bueno sabemos que pasa con ella. Kurt, Kitty y Warren solo están huyendo de Rogue. Ojala que hubiéramos podido hacer algo.

-Beast eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo. Algunos nos estábamos llevando a los alumnos golpeados dentro de las instalaciones mientras que Cyke y Ororo se hicieron cargo del Sentinela pero allí estábamos tu, yo Cyclops Cannonball Sunspot y Storm pero nos quedamos buscando en el jardín o esperando a que Juggernaut regrese pero yo no lo podía oler sabía que no estaba allí Scott pidió que fuéramos a los niveles subterráneos pero nos quedamos allí a pesar de que escuche un sonido brusco allá abajo.

-Se de que hablas Logan. Teniamos todas las estrategias posibles pero no fuimos a revisar al Sentinel caído. Nos quedamos esperando a Juggernaut obviando su salida posible fue un minuto en el que Storm pudo haber ayudado a Rogue. Algo nos mantenía allí cierto?.Beast solo ve a Logan asentir con la cabeza.


	16. Memories that are and are not

Emma Frost observaba en el kiosco el mar, profundamente perdida del mundo externo de la guerra y la muerte. Scott se acerco estaba cansado de todas esas sesiones de entrenamiento y el planear tantas estrategias…pero en el fondo empezaba a sentirse cómodo y orgulloso con su trabajo como líder.

-Para que viniste gafas? No hay palabras de aliento que me sirvan y tu mismo pareces odiar este lugar… Así como todos tus compañeros. Todos estamos tan apesumbrados por nuestros errores y no queremos dejarlos ir…Laurie era mi prima pequeña. Sus padres la humillaban por lo que la tome en mi custodia cuando escapo. Yo la rica integrante de la asociación mas importante del mundo…Podía darme esos lujos. Maldito sea el día que descubrí en lo que se estaban usando las ganancias del Hellfire club; financiaban a los Sentinelas caza mutantes. Así que tome a Laurie y rastreé a los mutantes cercanos a nuestro camino. Creamos un grupo para sobrevivir mientras yo planeaba el contra ataque…Usar a los X-men era parte importante de mi plan...Todo me salió mal y mi prima esta muerta. Pude sentirlo. Que harías tu si hubieras sentido como Anna se iba? Yo se que Petra tal vez sobrevivió. Ella se llevo el cuerpo de Laurie creo la verdad estaba muy confundida en ese momento pero me parece que así fue…No lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora a ti porque no quiero que ningún Hellion sea traído aquí.

-Esta bien Emma los dejaran en paz me encargare de ello pero…-Scott no termina la frase.

-No estarán mas seguros aquí esta bien Crees que juntar a todos los mutantes en un solo blanco es una gran idea? Soltaron dos bombas hace una semana y si tan solo hubieran sido bombas normales de explosión al contacto hubieran sido suficientes para dejar solo a un diez por ciento de la población mutante en la zona viva…Quisieron alardear y ese fue su error.

-Su error? Nos costo mucho…-De nuevo es interrumpido.

-Dos vidas por casi cuarenta es algo que veras muy pocas veces en situaciones como esta y es un numero considerable sobre todo porque una de ellas solo esta en coma y de seguro con el tiempo podrá ser curada. La escaramuza de antier fue por otro lado un costo menos considerable.

-Tu no conociste a Anna porque tu si puedes llorar a tu Laurie cuando nosotros…?

-No te digo que no la llores que no es una lastima de hecho le deben tanto a esa chica…Todos alrededor. Eso y la ineptitud de Kincaid y Metzger.

-Kincaid y Metz…?

-Son los cerebros detrás de esto al menos en eso se mas que ustedes general y político de derecha respectivamente Kelly no es nada en comparación con esos dos. Si me voy a quedar lo primero que quiero es que me des a tus mejores hombres para ir a salvar a Cessily Kincaid una niña mutante que vive un infierno solo porque su padre esta obsesionado con exterminarnos y sigue viva solo para probar virus en ella. Y aletargadores.

-Vamos ahora mismo si sabes la ubicación no voy a…

-Esta bien tu y yo no bastamos quiero a Wolverine o a la niña con su sangre.

-Puedes dejar de interrumpir todo lo que digo?

-Yo no me complico apagando mi telepatía esta bien. Cuando hay mucha gente es algo natural de hecho tengo que forzarla para que funcione pero aquí solo tu y yo no voy a apagar esto solo piensas en misiones fallas y una pelirroja puedo con ello y si crees que es una falta de respeto no te preocupes no pienso decir nada aunque las alineaciones que decidiste no me convencen procurare tener tiempo de cambiarlas esta bien?-Tras la palabras de Emma Cyclops se queda en silencio.-Si soy una imprudente lo que quieras y no; no defraudaste a nadie si quieres saber mas…Bueno hay algo extraño con mi telepatía conjugada con los poderes de Suz así que puedo decirte exactamente lo que tu amiga pensó en sus últimos momentos allá abajo.

-Puedes hacer eso?

-Considéralo mi forma de pagar por lo que harás por Cessily.

-Hazlo dímelo.-Cyclops se quedo en silencio.

-Ella era un caos tenía dos mentes junto con la suya déjame diferenciarlo.-Emma muestra un gesto de esfuerzo.-Kitty.-De inmediato Emma niega con la cabeza y va a lo siguiente.-No no es posible, Discos de Rubias No!-Emma se dirige a Scott.-Siento eso esta bien aquí están los patrones aislados de tu amiga. Sentía dolor creo que la habían golpeado estaba desesperada e impactada por los sentimientos o pensamientos que obtuvo de una de las chicas se sentía sin embargo fuerte porque había tenido una buena idea para detener a Juggernaut. Luego vio la bomba y se desespero mas. Susurro tu nombre quería que estuvieras allí para ayudarla pero pronto siguió pensando en que no estarías orgulloso sí lloriqueaba se acordó de ti contra Juggernaut tiempo atrás usando todo tu poder y recordó como ella logro acabarlo. Estaba llena de esa sensación de hacerlo de nuevo aunque su cabeza le dolía por las otras mentes. Y luego se fue mientras subía la personalidad de la rubia impero y lo último que tengo es una imagen suya pensando que sí muera lamentara mucho nunca haberte dicho nada o salir con el cajun para molestarte luego se bloquea de alguna manera.

Scott estaba en silencio y no decía nada Emma creyó que estaba llorando y se sintió mal por lo que había dicho antes.-Escucha se que fue una horrible perdida pero ella murió orgullosa de lo que hacía y de ustedes tienes que recordar eso. No le fallaste ella hizo eso pensando en ti y en que sabias tomar decisiones no dejes que lo último que pensó resulte una mentira.-Scott siguió en silencio aunque después de un rato se pudo escuchar un murmullo diciendo "No lo haré"

-Mañana iremos por esa chica ensamblaré al equipo que me pidas.-Le dijo Scott y se levanto listo para irse. Emma se levanto junto con el y lo detuvo del hombro para que no se fuera. Emma no entendía porque pero vio las aptitudes del chico destrozado y pensó que no debía perderse en un tiempo tan difícil como ella misma se había perdido en su momento.

-Yo me perdí entre el poder de mi familia y mi propio poder tenía 14 años cuando ya usaba a los hombres y me hacía de mas dinero mientras subía en el Hellfire a los 16 tuve que matar a unos hombres enviados para incendiar el club y no hice cosas honestas jamás. Laurie es lo único bueno que tenía me gustaba cuidarla tengo 20 años ella tenía 16 me asegure de que sus padres sufrieran por lo que le habían hecho. Intente jugar todas las posiciones a la vez como las reinas en el ajedrez conseguí que un chico de por aquí hiciera un virus llamado así: White Queen. Pero tu superaste todo lo contrario y llevas una vida ejemplar y esa chica que murió también igual que Laurie. Y me pregunto porque sigo viva…Scott quiero pensar que hay algo bueno para que yo haga y si eso es decir que no le fallaste a nadie bueno es menos de lo que pensaba (Menos de lo que aun así haré) Pero puede ser mas importante de lo que tu o yo podamos visualizar.-Emma se quedo en silencio no le gustaba hablar tanto y menos de su propio pasado.

Scott la miro de frente mientras atardecía Scott recordó que Rogue amaba los atardeceres y siempre recordaba y le contaba de aquella última vez que vio el sol morir como una humana. Emma captó lo que estaba pensando el castaño pero no le importo y lo beso esperando que el se alejara pero Scott no hizo tal cosa al principio pensó en Rogue pero pronto la imagen de Emma se impuso en su mente y aun así no retrocedió aun si los pensamientos sobre Jean llegaron fuertes junto con el remordimiento al principio. Scott no era Scott del todo. Estaba demasiado abatido demasiado golpeado. Enma había perdido a la persona que mas le importaba y le había fallado a los otros que le agradaban. Ese momento no tenía que ocurrir los dos lo sabían. Pero lo dejaron ser completamente. Emma creo un escudo psíquico para que cruzaran la mansión sin que creyeran haberlos visto hasta llegar al cuarto de Scott. Al amanecer Emma borro todos los recuerdos de la mente de Scott después del kiosco pues solo le harían daño se quedo mirando en la ventana un rato y siguió sondeando la mente de Scott hasta que no quedo nada salvo un sueño de Rogue como regalo de la rubia telépata "Gracias" susurro al oído de Scott mientras lo mantenía dormido tomo su forma de diamante y se alejó del cuarto. Solo Moonstar se había dado cuenta y esto apenas de lo que ocurría pues sintió perturbaciones psíquicas pero no dijo nada se sentía muy mal con el asunto de que Rogue había guardado su secreto y ella guardaría este como pagándole a un muerto.

Scott se levanto y se puso el uniforme despertó primero a Moonstar y se fueron a entrenar allí les alcanzo Jubilee y Cannonball. Los estudiantes notaron algo distinto en Scott pero no pudieron determinar exactamente que era.

Cuando el entrenamiento hubo terminado Scott vio a Emma en la puerta y solo sintió un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Bien gafas vas a cumplir tu promesa?-Le dijo mientras se recargaba en la puerta del salon peligro.

-Claro Emma elige al equipo como te dije.-Contesto Cyclops.

-Moonstar lleva tu arco. X23 esta en el avión ya, Scott vienes? Berserker ya fue avisado no creo necesitar mas que eso.

Storm que estaba monitoreando la sesión hablo por el altavoz.

-De que están hablando?

-Tenemos la ubicación de una mutante en tortura Storm.- Contesto Cyclops.-vamos a ensamblar una operación de rescate.-La seguridad de Scott Summers se notaba como no se había escuchado desde hacia tiempo.

-Y para esa misión llevas solo a novatos?

-Yo pedí a ese equipo pues conozco las instalaciones.-Dijo Emma Frost.

-Scott tu tienes la capacidad de ensamblar al equipo que quieras pero desearía que llevaran a alguien mas.-siguió Storm

-Llevo a una asesina entrenada a un líder de campo telépatas y una de ellas sabe usar un arco con precisión según se, Atacante de energía eléctrica.

-Si Scott cree en esto esta bien solo tengan cuidado.-Replico Storm no queriendo meterse en discusiones con los estudiantes. Tantas personas le sofocaban. Así que se retiro y se fue a nadar en la piscina allí estaba Cybelle tocando con los pies el agua.

-Que ocurre?-Pregunto Storm a la mutante que parecía estar asustada.

-Fue en agua cuando surgió y queme el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga con el acido. Me aleje a toda velocidad del agua pero fue tarde. La persona que mejor me trataba acabo dañada por esto.-Contesto Cybelle mientras se veía las manos.

-Te hubiera agradado Rogue.-Contesto Storm.-Pero aquí estoy si quieres hablar de algo.  
Ustedes han cuidado a mi sobrino todo este tiempo les debo al menos alguie con quien hablar o que pueda ayudarlos.

-Es curioso sabe los mas cercanos a las chicas solo dejaron de hablar de ella pero los que no eran tan cercanos no paran de hacerle referencias.-Cybelle hizo una pausa.-No me malinterprete esta bien. Es una cuestión de diferente apreciación. Los que estaban cerca de ella no tuvieron suficiente. Se las quitaron inesperadamente les cortaron un brazo. Otros sienten como si les hubieran quitado su programa favorito y hablan de los buenos tiempos. Vi a Spyke tirarse a llorar. Al chico azul callarse y rezar y creo que no había hecho eso en mucho tiempo. Pero nada se las regresara así como nada me regresara mi vida como era antes. Hay muchos muriendo allá afuera y claro que me hubiera agradado Rogue. Ella evito mi muerte después de todo. Gracias por hablar conmigo…Quería enfadarme con alguien Lamento que haya sido usted.-Cybelle se quedo en silencio nunca se había alterado había hablado de una manera plana y Storm entendió exactamente lo que ella dijo.

-Te quiero en mi equipo.-Dijo Storm.

-Será un honor.-Contesto la morlock y hubo un profundo silencio mientras las dos se quedaron a la orilla de la piscina y el Blackbird voló por encima de ellos.

-Pero el dolor no se irá.-Dijo Cybelle de pronto.

-Que tristeza si eso es lo único que nos queda de los que amábamos.-Dijo Storm y pronto se fueron a entrenar al Salon Peligro ya que Scott estaba ausente.


	17. Purple

Purple!

Los primeros días en la isla Muir transcurrieron silenciosos mientras Moira y Sean descubrían el fantasma que perseguía a los chicos y al mismo Charles. Kitty, James y Kurt tomaron un afecto especial por el pequeño Kevin quien parecía menos enfermo cada vez. Warren y Sean hablaban de negocios posibles y de filantropía mutante. Jean estaba casi todo el tiempo en su habitación a veces se escuchaban gritos y las cosas alrededor flotaban suavemente.

En una mañana mientras James y Kitty usaban su tiempo libre para jugar con Kevin en los jardines Moira McTaggert se apareció y le pidió a Kevin que los dejara solos un momento. Un resplandor surgió en el pequeño y luego se fue con Sean Cassidy.

-Parece que al fin tienen una misión para ustedes chicos. Charles logro ubicar a la chica de Londres y a otros tantos de quienes no estaba enterada. Multiple y Shadowcat van Angel y Banshee ya están en camino.-Les dijo la científica.

-Bueno le avisare a Kurt y…-dijo Kitty.

-Charles dijo que Kurt no sale de la isla es el guardián oficial de mi hijo aunque no creo que sea esa la razón.

-Esta bien.

Los trajes que Moira tenia para ellos eran ligeramente mas coloridos que los de los X-Men, y tenían mascaras; asunto de identidad esta vez para evitar aclaraciones políticas los chicos debían esconder sus identidades.

-Algo tonto no James?-Pregunto Kitty traspasando la puerta ya completamente en uniforme mientras el joven Madrox aun se ponía los zapatos.

-Kitty! Pudiste encontrarme en otro estado!

-Vamos Jaimie yo se cuando entrar y cuando no!

-Claro. Tontos los uniformes? Bueno por Angel si. El patrullaba en EU y su identidad es un secreto aunque lo podrían deducir esos reporteros del Bugle…si alguna vez se enteran. Pero tu y yo Kitty? Somos el mutante genérico de cabello castaño aunque este traje no deja ver el mío. Puede que sepan quien eres tu. Pero a mi no me han visto salvo en ese concierto si alguien se detuvo a verme a mi y no al gigantón. La pelea en Egipto fue bloqueada de cualquier satélite por SHIELD los reporteros tuvieron notas inexactas.

-Tienes una manera curiosa de arruinar una platica leve poniendo puntos preocupantes y verdaderos sobre cualquier asunto.

-Lo lamento Catherine Pryde solo te digo la verdad. Pero esa no es la única verdad que tengo…Pero tendrás que pagar un precio si quieres conocer el secreto que acabo de averiguar…-El tono juguetón de James hizó que Kitty retrocediera.

-James Madrox No! No voy a salir contigo de ninguna manera!

-Ah Kitty me subestimas como siempre. Iba a pedir algo mas permanente pero ya que parece costarte mas un beso estaría bien-Jaimie apenas y pudo respirar al decir eso.

-Solo dímelo James!

-Ah olvídalo Kit! Es tan grande que algo debe valer.

Y Madrox salto por la ventana de su cuarto cayendo menos dos metros; Kitty pudo ver al acercarse a la ventana a unos 4 Madrox corriendo rumbo a la puerta central.

-Niño extraño!-Dijo Kitty y atravesó con cuidado esa pared para irlo a alcanzar.

Faltaba poco para que los Jaimies alcanzaran la puerta cuando Kitty salio del piso frente a uno de ellos quien empezó a sonreír frenéticamente. Kitty le beso en la nariz y luego el duplicado se desvaneció

-Mas vale que cumplas tu parte del trato Multiple.

-Esta bien.-Dijo una sombra que apareció tras un árbol.-La otra parte del trato es que no le dices a los otros Esta bien?

-No me hagas sentir como Lando; si James? Esta bien solo dime y yo juzgare.

-Mira había un articulo en el Bugle el día que Rogue murió nadie le presto atención aunque creo que el Profesor sabe. Amanda Sefton desapareció. El Profesor le dijo algo a la Dra. McTaggert. Algo de que traerlo era lo mejor para Kurt. Pero no debía salir de esta isla. Que hay detrás de todo esto Kit esta mas allá de mi.-Madrox guardo un silencio profundo mientras Kitty se puso pálida y se dejo caer al piso.

-No lo puedo creer. James hay algo que esta mal. Vamos a averiguar que exactamente esta pasando esta bien?

-Cuenta conmigo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron allí unos minutos hasta que Jean se apareció por primera vez en días en un extraño traje rojo.

-No hay que ser flojos tenemos una reputación que generar y una persona a la que debemos hacer honor.

Al oir esas palabras Kitty se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Jean voló en esa dirección y James fue aunque lentamente pensando en lo mucho que Rogue había cambiado la actitud de las chicas.

Angel y Banshee se enfrentaban a una escurridiza chica.

-Lárguense! No estoy haciendo nada malo. Ustedes lo hicieron antes que yo.

"Valiente replica" Pensó Warren.

-No te vamos a hacer daño. Tienes un punto me dejas bajar sin aventar esas luces moradas?

-Acércate demasiado y ya veras!.-Contesto una voz desde las sombras.

-Dejamela Sean.-Warren descendió a un techo.-Me escuchas cierto linda? Tienes razón no haces nada malo y nosotros lo hacíamos antes que tu. Por eso estamos aquí porque aprendimos que cuando haces esto solo acabas mal. Si te enfrentas a varios pueden patearte el trasero.

-Y eso es lo que menos queremos.-murmuro Sean en la esquina de otro edificio.

-Bueno y si te culpan de algo que no hiciste no lo puedes demostrar como yo o el chico araña. No lo extrañamos todos?

-Tienes un punto.-Y la sombra con los brazos envueltos en luz morada se acerco a Warren.-Si aceptas ser mi compañero de equipo acepto. Y si tienes que ver con ese rockero escocés…vas a desear haberte quedado en América.

Mientras Warren no comprendió de quien hablaba la chica, Sean hizo un gesto extraño en la cara comprobando que algo había oido al respecto.


	18. Look out for

Santuario perdido

Namor era el único nombre que el griego recordaba

Namor era el nombre Rogue usaba para hablar con el chico marino. Rogue dejo de tenerle miedo aunque era complicado entender lo que decía aun con sus recuerdos. Estos eran ciertamente confusos y Rogue no estaba muy concentrada o controlando sus poderes en esos momentos. Pronto Namor le trajo ropa a Rogue para que eligiera lo que prefiriera. Aunque la mayoría eran artículos de playa y todo eso jamás le agrado a Rogue. De cualquier manera el segundo día Namor se llevo el traje de Rogue y al cuarto lo trajo limpio y enmendado.

-Tu tienes contacto con otros humanos?-Pregunto Rogue en su griego recién aprendido.

-Con algunos que no saben lo que soy.-Contesto Namor.

-Tienes que sacarme de aquí.-Pidió Rogue.

-No es un buen momento, aunque no entiendo casi nada de lo que dicen las cosas están tensas y han cazado a algunos de nosotros

-Es por eso precisamente que debo llegar. Mis amigos están allá y debo ayudarlos

-Tus amigos? En la ciudad con edificios altos Nueva York? Encontré a un chico diferente allí resemblaba una araña como yo parezco un pez. Ya no se le ve.

-Si claro lo recuerdo las noticias decían que… Bueno sabes algo mas?-Rogue estaba nerviosa.

-Persiguen a los que son como nosotros…Puedo llevarte pero permíteme encontrar un objeto para cubrir el metal en tu cabeza y ropa para que no hagas daño a los que te toquen.

-Esta bien no tardes demasiado esta bien? Me preocupa lo que pasa mis amigos deben creer que estoy muerta y quiero probar que no es así.

-Tu amigo parece un ave.

-Un angel querrás decir?

-No tu eres el angel!

-Oh Namor recuérdame salir contigo si alguna vez controlo mi poder.

Namor guardo silencio y sonrió luego fue al mar y nado alejándose rápidamente.

Rogue se quedo pensando que tenía que hacer el chico para que no descubrieran que era diferente sus manos y sus pies eran complicados y su cuello…debía ser gracioso verlo. Rogue se arrojo al mar en el traje de baño de una pieza amarillo en el que estaba ese día…El chico era agradable y le recordaba a ella como nadie mas que hubiera conocido mas que el francés que también tenía issues con su padre. Porque Namor estaba tan aislado como ella. Bueno podía tocar a la gente pero vivía en el mar había viajado desde Grecia nadando cuando su abuelo murió y su mutación se hizo tan notable que el prefirió alejarse. Una luz apareció de pronto sobre ella.

-Apocalypse no me dijo que eras una preciosura!-Dijo una sombra que volaba en contra del sol.

Rogue sintió miedo y deseó estar muerta.-NAMOR! PARMENION NAMORAS! AYUDAME!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas pero Namor estaba lejos y aunque escucho y regreso corriendo el hombre rubio con el cabello levantado y ropa que parecía renacentista se acerco mas a Rogue.-Quien demonios eres?-Le dijo ella.

-Que mi padre no te hablo de mi? Charles Xavier no te contó de su hijo del que tan orgulloso esta? Ahora si preguntaste que demonios soy y me equivoque al escuchar…Lo que soy es un jinete. Y preguntaste la respuesta pues también soy un demonio!

Rogue sabía que no la podía tocar pues sus piernas y brazos estaban listos para absorber poderes se puso en posición de batalla.

-Nena no necesito tocarte…-La levanto telepáticamente mientras Rogue peleaba contra una fuerza que la rodeaba completamente y pronto no se pudo mover.

Namor llego y logro golpear a Legion algo que Scott Summers o Jean Grey no habían logrado. Dos veces mas lo logró…luego Legion lo arrojo con fuego al mar y Namor se sumergió inconciente hasta el fondo donde permaneció un buen tiempo.

Namor salió a la superficie tras un par de horas recuperandose en el mar, frustrado el uniforme de Rogue aun estaba en la isla…Namor lo tomo entre sus manos. Y se sumergió al mar con dirección a tierra firme.

La búsqueda

Era de noche en Manhattan cuando Namor llego se doblo las partes de aletas para que no se vieran y tomo unas ropas bajo un muelle que ayudaban a ocultar lo que era incluyendo una bufanda.

Camino forzando sus músculos para no llamar la atención hasta que no pudo y siguió doblando las piernas para no lastimar sus aletas.

No tenia a nadie a quien pedir ayuda excepto a uno que no podía encontrar fácilmente pues como Rogue había puntualizado se había retirado no hace mucho debido a un problema con los medios. Y allí tuvo Namor su respuesta tenía que ir al hospital en el que estaba la chica que supuestamente había quedado en coma gracias a ese joven para hallarlo. Pero no sabía cual era y no entendía casi nada del inglés salvo lo que Rogue le había enseñado en los 5 días que convivieron. Tenía que haber otra solución.

_"Era una mañana soleada cuando Namor entro en la gran ciudad por vez primera no se había adentrado mucho cuando un sujeto vestido de azul y rojo se le puso enfrente y empezó a decirle cosas que obviamente el griego no entendió. Namor se quedo en silencio pues no se le ocurrió respuesta alguna y el chico con mascara de ojos grandes se empezó a poner nervioso parecía estar tras la pista de algo y Namor parecía sospechoso. El chico del disfraz se acerco mas y Namor no tuvo mas que alejarle bruscamente el chico pronto respondió y una pelea surgió aunque Namor pronto retrocedió y trato de volver hacia el mar mientras hablaba algo en griego no para que lo oyeran solo se decía que esto no le convenía era una costumbre de el hablar en voz alta. Cuando se arrojo al mar y empezó a nadar el chico del disfraz talvez lo entendió todo y le sujeto con la red que hacía salir de sus muñecas luego se empeño en hacerle entender a Namor que no quería hacerle daño…Algo así aunque de repente parecía si querer hacerlo. Namor comprendió que era un chico inseguro. Pero mas que esto no pudieron comunicarse salvo que el chico antes de irse le pidió que se quedara allí por favor y luego volvió sin su disfraz y con una chica rubia._

_-Me llamo Gwen Stacy esta bien y estoy aprendiendo a hablar griego.-Dijo la chica.-Este es mi amigo Peter Parker y dice haberte encontrado y se asusto…Te pide disculpas._

_Namor se concentro y entendió lo que la chica dijo y contesto como pudo.-Es un placer yo…no recuerdo mi nombre y vivo en el mar no quería hacerle daño solo buscaba algo de comida pues el pescado.-Pero no pudo encontrar la otra palabra._

_-Esta bien Pete es algo inseguro y pocas veces se acuerda de mi…los amigos de la secundaria se olvidan según parece…Te agradezco que la casualidad me haya permitido verlo…Te dejaremos ir esta bien y no le diremos a nadie pero anda con cuidado porque puede que seas o puede que crean que eres un mutante y no reciben muy buen trato aquí los hacen pelear con robots gigantes o los acusan cuando tratan de protegernos como ese Hombre Araña._

_Namor asintió y luego la chica le dijo algo al joven; el griego pensó que le tradujo la conversación._

_-Peter dice que si necesitas ayuda lo busques o al hombre araña que le puede llevar el mensaje.-Namor escucho esto y entendió que Peter escondía ser la misma persona._

_-No necesitare ayuda pero ojala todos fueran tan pacientes como tu y no tan nerviosos como el…Me cuidare gracias.-y tras decir esto Namor rompió la red que lo ataba sin ninguna dificultad y se arrojo al mar probando que había estado allí por placer y no por necesidad."_

Eso era todo lo que sabía Namor de los humanos. Y estaba herido por el ataque de Legión aunque no quería admitirlo pues mas allá de Rogue y aquel chico nervioso Namor había sido orgulloso en su niñez y aun ahora no se doblegaba fácilmente hasta que de pronto no pudo mas había caminado ya un par de kilómetros tierra adentro; estaba perdido en ese lugar tan infestado el olor mataba a Namor y aunque se curaba mas rápido que los humanos el golpe de Legión hubiera matado a cualquiera. Namor finalmente se detuvo cuando vio signos que se le hicieron mas conocidos entre sus recuerdos y allí quedo inconciente.

Namor despertó en una habitación por demás lujosa dominada por el rojo opaco y con armas todo alrededor sintió presión y se levanto para descubrir que ya no tenía sus ropas de civil sino solo el pantalón de algas que usaba para estar en el mar y las islas.

-No te preocupes no voy a delatarte.-Dijo una sombra en perfecto griego.

-Quien eres tu y porque has hecho esto conmigo?-Contesto Namor

-Para ayudarte claro. Si sabes leer lo que sabes hablar sabes mi apellido pues esta escrito en la entrada de la mansión. Elektra es mi nombre y mi padre y yo somos dueños de este lugar tuviste suerte de llegar aquí pues pocos podrían ayudarte tanto como yo.

-Solo necesito encontrar a alguien y que me devuelvas el paquete que tenía en mis manos.

-Un uniforme de X-men lo encontraste en el mar creo huele un poco aunque se ve limpio. Pero detesto decirte que es de chica. Y los X-men no gustaran de los que profanaron el cuerpo de su amada heroína.-Contesto Elektra fríamente.-Mira eres un compatriota y puede que lleves mucho tiempo en el mar y no entiendas algunas cosas te puedo enviar de regreso a Grecia si quieres.

-No quiero y no profane cadáver alguno pues la chica esta viva o al menos lo estaba hasta hace un par de horas cuando se la llevo un loco muy poderoso.-Contesto Namor ofendido.

-Pues hace un par de horas tu estabas aquí y ayer estabas aquí así que debió ser hace ya hace dos días.

-No me detengas mas entonces pues tengo que llevar estas noticias a los X-men.

-Cierto tienes que... solo déjame contactar a Matt esta bien? Es un amigo mío y nos ayudara esta bien.

-No creo tener tanto tiempo.

-No tardara mas de cinco minutos en ese tiempo te haremos un disfraz mas apropiado esta bien?

-Está bien.-dijo Namor algo enfadado, una cosa era sentir el conflicto del pobre chico araña y otra era la soberbia de esta mujer. Signos conocidos, había llegado precisamente al primer edificio con un nombre griego en el. La suerte o le sonreía o estaba siendo muy adversa en su busqueda.


	19. Xcalibur

NOTAS: Este es el único episodio en un rato necesito checar un par de cosas desde aqui para llenar un hueco existente en las tramas que cree. Basicamente son 4 eps faltantes c on desarrollo de Xcalibur y la historia de Namor y Elektra asi como la causa por la que no llegan con los X-men aun. Debo checar algunas anotaciones en cuadernos que ya deben tener sus dotaciones de polvo así como los episodios que siguen a estos.

--

Elizabeth Braddock entro en la mansión con una blusa negra ajustada y unos pantalones morados entallados que combinaban con su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Charles Xavier y Moira McTaggert la recibieron aquella mañana y con ellos iban Sean y Warren.

Los otros estudiantes estaban montando los sistemas de seguridad de la mansión Worthington.

El silencio inundo el aire por un momento. Pero Betsy sonrió sin decir palabra alguna.

-Bueno bienvenida a los cuarteles provisionales.-Dijo Charles luego pauso y continuo.-Una subdivisión de los X-Men.

-Bien.-Dijo Betsy.-Así que ustedes quitaron la oscuridad momentánea del cielo eh?

-Tratamos de hacerlo.-Dijo Warren.-Algunos recibimos una paliza horrible por tratarlo.

-Eso es "alitas" porque no estaba en ese equipo. Quiero saber; si de verdad era tan malo como parecía desde la tierra de los mortales porque no convocaron mas mutantes? Cuantos son ustedes 50? Un poco de ayuda no estaría de mas.-Cuestiono Betsy.

-No podíamos arriesgarnos con mutantes que nos pudieran traicionar por Apocalypse.-Dijo Charles.-Eso deben haber pensado mis estudiantes pues yo mismo estaba en el otro bando en ese momento. Llevaron en los equipos solo a los que eran de confianza. Algunos aliados no fueron convocados por esa razón.

-Bueno ni por todo el oro del mundo…Mi hermano Brian me enseño bien y con las cosas que he visto yo no los hubiera traicionado ojala hubieras visto mi mente…tarde para eso tarde para lo que paso con los robots…No es tarde para nombrarme líder de equipo incluso podrían pensar que es muy temprano para hacerlo. No conozco el numero siquiera del equipo. De cuantos estamos hablando en esta isla quiero decir?

-Mutantes? Angel, Banshee, Shadowcat, Colossus, Multiple, Nightcrawler, Jean Grey, Kevin McTaggert, Charles Xavier, Betsy Braddock y a estas horas ya debe haber llegado Rahne Sinclair.

-Once mutantes? Buen inicio. Como presiento que uno de ellos es el niño que corre por el jardín que veo desde aquí considerare 10…Bueno tengo cosas que decirles y una es que no llegaron demasiado pronto pues hay peligros en este lugar.

-Que clase de peligros?-Pregunto Sean.

-Bueno no aquí; es decir en Inglaterra. Esta chica creo que es americana dos días antes de encontrarlos me enfrente a ella y me pateo el trasero por eso acepte esto además así Brian estará mas tranquilo una nunca puede hacer demasiado por los hermanos mayores eh? Sobre esta chica bueno logre ver que trabajaba para un escocés, joven, rubio, no se mas…Puede estar tramando algo importante y mejor les digo ahora u otros acabaran heridos. Saben ustedes americanos son muy ególatras si creen que son los únicos con vigilantes. Aquí en Inglaterra las chicas tenemos el control he encontrado al menos otras tres chicas una mutante, otra humana y la otra bueno no sabría decirte…Ellas necesitaran ayuda esta bien si voy a estar aquí quiero que sepan que en el momento en que me pidan ayuda iré si no quieren ir esta bien pero yo lo haré.

-Has pensado que podrían llevarte a una trampa linda?-Dice Warren

-Puedo librarme si es el caso y sino vuelvo tu vengas mi nombre alitas y le llevas mi cuerpo a Brian.

-Si mencionas a Brian una vez mas sentiré que lo he conocido toda la vida.-Reclama Sean

-Bueno y a que hora entrenamos?

-Tan pronto como llegue la chica Sinclair.-Dice Warren.-Nunca la he conocido pero es parte del equipo ahora como tu.

Un par de horas después los once mutantes y la Dra. McTaggert se encuentran comiendo tranquilos mientras Betsy los analiza en silencio. La última chica que llego no le quita los ojos a Warren y no es porque sea lindo (Y lo es) Ve las alas con una admiración perturbadora. El chico azul y la pequeña joven castaña casi no hablan aunque el azul juega un poco con el niño. La pelirroja tiene algo extraño en la mirada así como el Profesor. Sean y Moira se dan miradas continuas. El niño resplandece de pronto y luego se apaga. Warren la esta viendo y eso esta bien, es de lo mejor no solo en la isla sino en el continente y Betsy sabe de eso. El gigante ruso mira a la castaña aunque no habla y cuando lo hace su acento hace reír a Betsy. El casi niño castaño también observa a la castaña de una manera mucho mas obvia y habla con el niño. Hay varios idénticos a el en el cuarto y esto es lo que mas desconcierta a Betsy quien al final de su examen simplemente sigue comiendo con delicadeza como miembro de la nobleza de la única manera en que se debe hacer.

Pasa un tiempo después de la cena cuando Betsy se encuentra a uno de los chicos idénticos rondando por allí.

-Espera allí…James Madrox.-El joven se detiene con un deje de impresionado en el rostro.

-Como sabes mi nombre?-Pregunta sin dudar mucho tiempo.

-Lo averigüe en tu mente al momento en que me quede en silencio. Soy Elizabeth Glorianna Braddock tu nueva superior. Debo admitir que aquí he visto rarezas como nunca había visto en mi vida. Pero tu eres el que mas llama mi atención. Descarado! Te atreves a violar todas las leyes de física que conozco!

Jamie retrocedió unos pasos mientras el reclamo de Betsy llevo su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Jamie se sonrojo.


	20. Of Travelers

NOTAS: Voy a estar trabajando sobre un Capitulo por semana. Para los siguientes 4 capitulos al menos, despues volvere a publicar uno diario.

Reapareciendo.

--

Reapareciendo.

Sapo se limito a ver el destello en la oscuridad, le tocaba Guardia en la Casa de la hermandad, y no podía sino sentirse un poco asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no era mas el perdedor de Bayville se decía todo el tiempo. Continuaba vigilando, nada se movio aquella noche.

Bishop apareció en medio de las sombras miro su antiguo hogar en apenas mejores condiciones que como lo recordaba, pero el jardín y los alrededores estaban muy cambiados, "había esperanza...quiza" penso el robusto viajero del tiempo, el General de la Primera Division de mutantes Tolansky estaba vigilando el otro lado de la propiedad. En otro momento Lucas podría tomarse el tiempo de conocer a las leyendas, primero tenía que ganarse un lugar, trabajar solo, forzar un poco la historia.

Primero tenía que trabajar solo.

Bishop comprobo su computadora, la pantalla estaba rota pero parecía funcionar.

Los scaneres mostraban los signos vitales estables, luego hubo un pico de ruido transtemporal y el monitor se fue a negro.

-Imposible-dijo Bishop apenas en un susurro.

No podía haber otro viajero del tiempo, no debía haber, Bishop deshecho la computadora y camino hacia la mansión, tenía que comprobar que tan eficaz era a las defensas antes de avanzar mas su operación.

"Pero quizá si haya otro viajero" penso.

No muy lejos de allí en Hell's kitchen una piramide identica a la que usaba Bishop apareció.

En Hell's Kitchen sin embargo había un sentinela mucho mas atento que Todd, uno que vestía en rojo.


	21. Xpect the UnXpected

James Madrox había estado jugando con el pequeño Kevin todo el día, era parte de su labor, la investigacvión que Kitty y el llevaban sobre el caso de Amanda le quitaba parte de su noche, no podía sino sentirse todo un investigador privado cuando colectaba toda la información del secuestro y de las otras vigilantes en la ciudad.

Aquellos eran días extraños, y James Madrox desarrollaba personalidades extrañas, había dejado ir a dos dupes por todo un día para juntar información...

Aquella tarde había tomado una decisión aun mas compleja; uno de sus Dupes había partido del muelle, sin el consentimiento de Xavier.

Uno de sus Dupes no se limitaría a la información de los periodicos y los rumores de la isla.

Habían rastreado a una cantante de pequeños bares adicta a combatir todo tipo de delincuentes menores, ademas de una misteriosa sombra que no parecía tener un objetivo especifico, y Madrox debía saber de ellas.

James Madrox, garabateaba logos para su pequeña asociación de Detectives...Kitty y el eran los únicos miembros hasta ahora. Pero Kitty había enviado mails a su ex novio de la Hermandad para conseguir reportes mas allá de las cripticas palabras de Xavier.

Estaban listos para lo inesperado, ellos mismos eran lo inesperado...

Kevin entro por la puerta, un saludable verde fosforescente lo envolvía. jamie en definitiva había previsto que eso ocurriera, pero no estaba listo para cuando pasara. Se golpeo contra la pared y trato de contener al pequeño, solo para ver sus dupes fusionarse con el y perderse en la oscuridad.

La alerta roja empezó a sonar en la mansión.


	22. Gate of Hell in the earth

La impresión de ver al menos 15 duplicados Madrox contorsionándose en el piso mientras intentaban llegar a Kevin le duro poco a Kitty, ella empezó a fundirse con todas las cosas a su alrededor muy pronto, Nightcrawler se sintió desvanecerse en una dimensión fantasma de nuevo…

La percepción de la realidad del joven equipo estaba siendo alterada por completo, era como tener fiebre, y fiebre de la peor, Kitty no pudo sino recordar el poder de Moonstar, quien invocaba los miedos, mientras que Kevin simplemente modificaba la percepción de la realidad, en miedos, en rarezas y en formas desconocidas, Kevin tenía un poder similar al de Danielle sino es que el mismo en otro nivel, y ahora mismo ojala Danielle estuviera allí.

Jean apareció envuelta en fuego a los ojos de los jóvenes X-men y BAnshee no era sino una palpitación del viento, el grito de uno y el control de la otra pusieron a Kevin de rodillas un momento…

Luego resplandeciendo aun mas apago las llamas de Jean y desvaneció a Banshee en el viento.

Charles Xavier una habitación mas lejos no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez a su hijo sonriendo, sonriendo peor que Magneto y Mystique jamás lo hicieran…

Elizabeth Braddock y Warren Worthington miraban desde lejos pequeñas luces corrosivas en la mansión y corrieron de vuelta a ella; de pie en la entrada un duplicado de Madrox tremendamente serio los esperaba.

-Abandone la esperanza todo el que entre allí.-Les dijo crípticamente-Si van a entrar será mejor que tengamos un plan.

Warren asintió difícilmente creyendo que el chico juguetón e inmaduro pudiera ser así de serio, pero es que los poderes mutantes se desarrollan poco a poco, eso Psylocke lo sabia muy bien, pero guardo silencio y solo pensó en quienes podrían servir como refuerzos.


	23. Return of Xcalibur

**NOTAS: Nunca logre armar algo sobre Proteo eficaz pero sin matarlo, lo cual no era mi intención pero como recompensa a tu espera te pasare en esta semana la continuacion hasta el final del fic.**

**Caminos diferentes.**

Warren estaba viendo el atardecer en las pedregosas costas de la isla Muir, y Moira apareció de pronto.

-Nostalgia por los atardeceres?.-Pregunto al chico alado.

-Un poco, esta isla es un lugar bastante querido para mi, no voy a volver con los X-men.-Contesta Warren en un tono melancólico.

-Lo suponía, después de todo Charles no piensa llevarse a todos de vuelta.

-No nuestra misión aquí no tendría sentido de otra forma. Todo lo que hicimos sin embargo ha valido la pena. Wolfsbane, Multiple, Psylocke y yo nos quedaremos, y Sean nos apoyará si lo necesitamos.

-Lo se.

-Hasta los X-men deben haber empezado con menos integrantes.

-Bueno el tiempo lo aclarará. No quieres despedirte de los otros?

-Claro, adelántate Moira o Banshee querrá asesinarme.-Warren sonríe.

-No te tardes demasiado de seguro encontraras interesante ver a Betsy en su vestido de noche.

-De seguro lo haré Moira.

La mansión Worthington se veía iluminada y llena de vida, Warren recordó cuando era un pequeño y las fiestas de etiqueta se llevaban a cabo en ese lugar y sonrió. Elizabeth Braddock salió a recibirlo con un vestido rojo que trajo al rubio de vuelta al presente.

-Estas pensando en algo Ángel?-Preguntó de pronto la chica con el cabello morado.

-Solo recordando la última vez que este lugar estuvo así de iluminado.-Contesto el mutante alado y luego dejo caer la gabardina que traía, exponiendo su torso y sus alas.-No estoy listo aun para entrar Elizabeth.-Agrego y empezó a elevarse en el cielo.

-Nunca lo estas…Te molestaría llevarme en tu pequeño viaje?.-Le pidió Psylocke.

-Será un honor.-Warren la abrazó y se elevo junto con ella, recorrió lentamente la costa, luego bordeo el castillo por el ala este y luego llego a su cuarto.-Fin del paseo, te bajaré aquí y me esperaras con los otros.

-Eso o puedes dejar que los otros nos esperen.-Le instigo Betsy con un tono de voz al que Warren a penas y se pudo resistir.

-Sabes que me encantaría, pero mañana tendremos tiempo, hoy seré responsable, te dejaré en la puerta me cambiaré y despediré a Charles y sus chicos.

-No puedes decir que no lo intente Warren.

-No puedes decir que me agrada lo que estoy haciendo.

El comedor estaba relativamente lleno, Sean y Moira hablaban con Rahne y Multiple conversaba con Kevin quien se estaba recuperando del reciente trauma, Catherine y Piotr conversaban en otro extremo. Kurt y Jean parecían estar alegres por alguna ocurrencia del elfo azul. Xavier estaba a lado de Elizabeth cuando Warren llego.

-Charles Xavier en verdad quiere volver a América después de haber conocido el paraíso?.-Pregunto Warren cuando llego.

-Señor Worthington.-Dijo Charles siendo formal mas por juego con el muchacho que por otra razón.-Ya he dejado este paraíso dos veces…para ir a la guerra ambas veces, la primera vez que me fui perdí a Moira pero esta vez se que los dejo a todos unidos y espero que las cosas estén bien cuando vuelva.

-Bueno haré mi mejor trabajo Profesor.-Y Warren se sirve una copa de vino.-Sí hay algún avance con Kevin se lo informaremos. Y su equipo de planta esta listo.

-Lo se Warren, me agradaría dejar mas miembros, pero el viaje de campo acabo para Kitty sus padres están angustiados según los reportes de la mansión.-Xavier se detiene ligeramente.-Kurt podría quererse pero creo que lo necesitaré unos días luego quizá vuelva. Lo mismo aplica para Piotr.

-Estaremos esperando.-Sigue Warren.-En todo caso Betsy puede usar el pequeño modelo de Cerebro para localizar mutantes, le informaremos cualquier avance.

-Se que lo harás Warren, tienes integridad, ahora ve y disfruta el momento.

-Lo haré es una lastima que nunca pude despedirme de Cyclops, no ha estado en ninguno de los reportes desde casa, Sí Magneto no los hace Scott envía a la chica Moonstar a darnos la información.

-Lo he notado Warren.-Tras estas palabras el joven mutante se aleja de Xavier cortésmente y va a lado de Betsy, luego van con Jean y Kurt.

-Bueno Charles que te parece acabé ayudándote?.-Dice Moira quien se ha alejado de Sean un rato.

-Eso decidiste hacer, y lo has hecho bastante bien.-Contesta Xavier mientras las voltea a ver.

-Tenemos un par de mutantes que te interesarán, Sean y yo los rastreamos, y creo que servirán como una adición al equipo.

-Por ahora me preocupa mas protegerlos que otra cosa.

-Ya se Charles, debe ser difícil haber dejado a tus estudiantes en Bayville.

-Lo fue, especialmente por el momento en que los deje, pero esto era necesario. La forma en que nos relajamos después de lo de Apocalipsis fue un error, y perdí a una estudiante por ello.

-Aun en los peores momentos hay algo bueno no Charles? Eric dice que tu hermanastro ha sentado cabeza y esta ayudándolo.

-Cain esta enfadado porque alguien lo uso, esta enfadado con el mismo por haberse dejado llevar, dicen que usaron a Emma para curarlo mentalmente y liberar un poco del odio que siente por mi.

-Bueno es bueno no tener que pelear con el grandote al menos de momento.

-Lo es Moira, pero aunque mi sueño se mantiene en pie no importa que hay una guerra que parece probar lo contrario, aunque hayamos alcanzado a mas mutantes, aunque pueda haberte ayudado a salvar a Kevin…No me ayuda a olvidar a quien no pude salvar.

-Crees que Cain se siente responsable?

-No lo se Moira, lo veré cuando este de regreso.

-Profesor lo voy a extrañar.-Dice Sean quien se acerca al fundador de los X-men.

-Y yo también Banshee, pero se que a pesar de la juventud de todos ustedes harán un muy buen trabajo aquí.-Le contesta Xavier.-Con suerte algún día conocerás a los X-men algunos te agradarán otros quizá no pero será bueno que estén juntos.

-Lo sería sin duda, cuando esto termine me encargaré de que los conozcamos, ahora dejaré que Moira y usted terminen todos esos asuntos que no puedo entender.

-Gracias Sean.-Y Sean se retira a lado de Warren.-Así que no es extraño salir con alguien 15 años menor que tu Moira?.-Pregunta Xavier cuando Banshee se ha ido.

-Bueno Charles, Sean admiraba mi trabajo, tanto que uso su propiedad en esta isla para darme albergue y dejar que hiciera mis experimentos, nunca le hable de Kevin, no fui muy buena madre al principio hasta que confirme que Kevin crecería para ser un mutante, lo traje de Inglaterra donde lo tenía estudiando internado y le hable a Sean de el, Sean pudo lograr su confianza pronto, y luego llegaron ustedes el resto de la historia no tengo que contarlo. Excepto que en algún punto de mis investigaciones aquí y la supervisión de Sean descubrimos que Sean no solo admiraba mi trabajo y yo no solo le estaba agradecida.

-Me alegro por ti Moira, merecías ser feliz especialmente después de todo lo que te hice en el pasado.

-Esta olvidado Charles, tu poder te causo muchos problemas en tu juventud eso es todo.

-He crecido para enmendar mis errores, pero no he podido enderezar todo, aun siendo el líder de los X-men me encargue de lastimar a dos personas y torcer sus caminos no importa cuanto las ame o debí amarlas.

-Creo que es tiempo de que me digas la verdad Charles, lo he sentido todo este tiempo.-El tono de la Dr. McTaggert es inquisidor.

-Gabrielle, Moira esto es sobre Gabrielle Heller y el hijo que me oculto, un hijo que me temo es mas poderoso que yo.

-Estos chicos están aquí por ellos verdad Charles?

-Necesito estar cerca por sí hay alguna noticia, no tienen ordenes especificas de buscarlo pero se que lo encontrarán. El aparecerá y cuando lo haga estarán listos, tengo que acabar con esta guerra rápido para que estén listos y puedan venir cuando eso suceda.

-Solo asegúrate de que no es mas de lo que pueden manejar.

-Lo es Moira, solo deseo que si Lucas hace algo haya alguien que le haga frente mientras traigo a los X-men.

-Charles vas a usar a estos chicos como carnada? Como primera línea?

-No van a morir Moira, yo me encargaré de ello, pronto yo vendré cuando la guerra haya terminado, vendré a guiarlos.

-Vas a dejar tu equipo en manos de Eric?

-Ha cambiado Moira, lo pude sentir cuando lo vi en la enfermería por primera vez. El estaba triste por la muerte de mi alumna a pesar de que sus palabras no lo demostraban.

-Espero que no te equivoques.

-Yo también, ahora es hora de despedirme de los que se quedan y de que te despidas de los chicos.

-Es hora supongo.


	24. Project A

Las costas de Westchester empiezan a verse en el horizonte, mientras Kitty Pryde observa como poco a poco empiezan a cobrar forma las rocas y mas allá la mansión.

-Es bueno tenerlos de vuelta.-Dice una voz familiar la de Hank McCoy.

-Sí que lo es Hank, prepara el hangar para nuestra llegada.

El Velocity que fue usado por Xcalibur desciende en la cancha de tennis, cuando esta se abre el helicóptero aterriza y hay un pequeño comité de bienvenida. Quicksilver esta en representación de Magneto, Cyclops y Beast están allí, y no muy lejos en una esquina con el flameante traje de Kitty que siempre usa esta Danielle Moonstar, quien ha ganado el nombre de Mirage.

La tripulación desciende rápidamente, y las reuniones entre amigos o novios son especiales, Psylocke quien estaba piloteando el avión sonríe.-Bueno ya conozco a los X-men y ya puedo retirarme en paz.-Aclara.-De seguro seré un objeto de leyendas cuando regrese, vuelve a subir al helicóptero y lo vuela de regreso al cuartel de operaciones de Xcalibur, Xavier se despide de ella telepáticamente.

-Así que Mirage te ves bien con el uniforme, y ese nombre suena genial.-Dice Kitty quien va de la mano de Colossus.

-Bueno Kitty parece que he tratado de usurpar tu lugar.-Intenta bromear Danielle.

-Podría irme con Angel y dejarte mi lugar Danielle.-La reacción de Danielle no es tan alegre.

-No Kitty en realidad me agradaría que no fuera así.-Pero pronto las palabras de la linda chica morena se ven interrumpidas cuando el sonido de unos tacones altos y la imagen de una joven rubia.

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir su reunión, parece que no podremos descansar.-Kitty ha leído los archivos sobre esa chica, la forma en que los X-men la encontraron y cuando la ve confirma lo que sospechaba: No le agrada para nada.-Quicksilver: Fury en la línea dos, los demás deberán actualizarse con la información del Centinela llamado Bastión. Tengo una sesión en el salón Peligro y luego una pequeña misión de saqueo a las productores del suero anti-mutantes Power8

-Sabes el Profesor esta a cargo aquí, no tu…Quien quiera que seas.-Dice Kitty cuando siente el tono de Emma Frost muy prepotente.

-Niña discutí esto con el Profesor durante el viaje el penso que estaría bien, yo solo doy los avisos, soy el heraldo ahora, no la reina…no mas.-Contesta Emma.-Por cierto el nombre es Emma Grace Frost miembro del Hellfire Club…Bueno eso era antes de que Metzger y Kincaid se hicieran de los recursos para atacar mutantes.

-Fue entonces cuando tu y tus queridos amigos se volvieron ladrones.-Dice Kitty.

-Mas o menos si, claro que enviaron al podre Bastión tras nosotros y…lo demás es historia sabida, como sea muevanse lo antes posible.-Al decir eso Emma Grace Frost se retira del cuarto, con ese caminar que deja a Colossus, Kurt e incluso Cyclops observándola.

-Oye grandote no me digas que te impresionó esa reina de quinta?-Pregunta Kitty a Colossus cuando ve su mirada.

-Tiene un cierto porte sabes Kitty pero nunca será tan gentil ni divertida como tu.-Y la levanta del piso.-Sobre todo no creo que sea tan adorable Kitty sonríe en el aire mientras Moonstar camina al entrenamiento, Quicksilver se ha ido desde hace un rato.

-Capitan Fury? Lamento la espera recibíamos a Charles Xavier y su equipo, ahora si puede continuar su historia que yo escuchaba muy atentamente.-El sarcasmo de Pietro hace reír a Fury.

-Que tantos detalles quieres? Intentamos hacer un equipo multi-racial de defensores ya sabes por cualquier caso complicado como el que ustedes resuelven justo ahora, solo que con humanos, serviría para mostrar que los humanos y los mutantes pueden hacerlo bien juntos, pero también serviría como una línea de defensa.-Contesta Fury.

-Entiendo General, usted quiere una asamblea de humanos y mutantes un escuadrón especial…Pero los humanos no me llevarían el paso me temo, contrate a otros chicos, yo soy muy rápido.

-Claro, bueno cuando digo humanos estoy siendo subjetivo señor Maximoff, usted y su hermana se unirían a lo mejor de lo que llamamos humanos mejorados.

-Y que intenta decirme con "mejorados"?

-Stark Enterprises nos ha proporcionado un traje de batalla listo para usarse por un militar con entrenamiento, tenemos a un par de científicos que descubrieron una formula para prestarse materia, ustedes dos, un chico que no fallaría en poner una flecha en tu corazón ni siquiera con tu velocidad.

-Esas personas existen? Bien un buen franco tirador, no entiendo lo de la materia, entiendo lo de la armadura, y sí me deja usarla…

-No son las ordenes por ahora señor Maximoff su hermana ya aceptó.

-Que Wanda que? Tienes tus maneras Fury. Iré a echar un vistazo para saber en que se metió Wanda al aceptar tu proyecto, pero Tu irás al frente a comandarnos?

-Esperamos tener listo a un líder, estamos trabajando en ello.-Cuando finalmente se ve a Fury terminando la comunicación se observa que están en una cámara fría un hombre rubio y su asistente parecen estar trabajando sobre una placa de hielo, cuando finalmente la chica con cabello castaño no muy largo sonríe.-Lo lograste Henry!.-Dice, Fury voltea.

-Lo logramos Janet! Lo logramos!.-Luego se dirige a Fury.-General Fury acabo de encontrar un neutralizador para el problema con Rogers, primero reestablecimos sus órganos internos con un poco de ayuda del mutante Weapon X, y finalmente mantenemos estable a Rogers inyectando un buen de energía obtenida por la misma fuerza que Janet genera como Wasp.

-Es eso posible Pym?-Pregunta Fury.

-No lo hubiera sido sin Janet, la energía que utiliza cuando esta en su forma de Wasp podrá reactivar los sistemas de Rogers, así como suprimir los efectos secundarios…, eso es lo que haremos con el Capitan.-Contesta Pym.-Si me disculpa tengo que ir a lavarme las manos y limpiarme la cara.-Quédate aquí Janet quiero que hagas un par de análisis mas para Fury, otro para Ross.

Henry Pym desaparece del cuarto donde el experimento tiene lugar, cuando el sale de la puerta Betty Ross entra en el cuarto. Pym entra al baño y empieza a golpear la pared; sus puños sangran-MALDICIÓN! Debí haberlo sabido, Janet me opaco allá! Yo no pude deducirlo y ella lo saca simplemente! Que renombre.-Pym esta desesperado.-De pronto la puerta se abre y Janet entra

-Que pasa querido? Te sientes bien.

-No me siento bien Janet! Lo descubriste de pronto! Estuve despierto toda la semana tratando de estabilizar ese sistema, la sangre de Banner casi hacia el truco, lo del mutante debió solucionarlo y tu de pronto lo aclaras todo! NO ESTOY BIEN!

-Hank tu desarrollaste el proceso que me hizo descubrirlo.-Contesta Janet.

-Estaba buscando hacernos mejores, pero no logre hacerlo…necesitamos de todas esas maquinas y no puedo definir que ocurre con las particulas P en la dimensión en que quedan. Richards estaba haciendo un estudio que me podría servir pero…Es peligroso Lo mismo para ti, sí yo muero te quedarías así para siempre igual para mi!-Dice Pym

-Amor nadie podría haber pensado en algo tan genial, ni Richards ni Banner ni el loco de Von Doom.-Contesta Pym.

-Tienes razón Janet! Usar un agujero de gusano para llevar materia a otra dimensión y traer una cantidad similar aquí en forma maleable a mi cuerpo y dejar la original lista para que se reintegrará a ti! No me merecen Janet! Nadie en este mundo!.-Pym de pronto voltea con una mirada extraña, alza su mano y la deja caer sobre Janet, sobre su esposa con una fuerza increíble.-Ni siquiera tu Janet! Yo te hice mejor! Nos hice mejores!-Y repite con la otra mano.

La sesión del salón peligro ha terminado, Danielle ha podido demostrarle a Kitty lo mucho que ha avanzado en el control de sus poderes.

-Bien tal como creí, ahora Shadowcat, Mirage, X23 y Cyclops se harán cargo de la misión que tengo en las manos vengan por detalles a la sala de mando.-Dice Emma desde el centro del Salón.

Emma se queda observando la rutina de Cyclops hasta que los chicos suben.

Xavier ve en la actitud de líder de Emma Frost una importante aliada


	25. Team Management

-Muevanse ahora!-Se escucha la voz en sus comunicadores.

Los chicos obedecen la orden, empiezan con cuidado, no parece haber nadie, lo único que tienen que hacer es arruinar la producción del Power8 y detener los ataques posibles al menos por un tiempo, la fabrica no estaba lejos, de hecho es la misma donde se fabricaba antes, La pregunta inicial era quien tenía el dinero para la cruzada, pero ahora todo era mas complicado para los X-men.

Tres chicas y Cyclops se encargan de poner los explosivos con disolventes.

Dos minutos después se desvanecen.

-Buen trabajo niños, Cyclops claro no esta en mi equipo pero fue una buena adición.-Dice Emma a los chicos cuando vuelven, Kitty en todo caso no parece muy feliz.-Mercury genial movimiento, claro siempre creí que tu poder estaba chicheado! Pero que puedo decir del mío.-Continua Emma.

-Puedes aclararme que es esto de los equipos? No he estado alrededor, eso y quien es la chica por favor.-Dice Kitty.

-Mmm cuestión complicada, veras tengo a las tres chicas incluyéndote a Sunspot y Berserker. Magneto lidera un equipo que consta de Cyclops, Juggernaut, Storm Avalanche y su hijo claro. Wolverine se hace cargo de dirigir a Alexander es decir Havok, Polaris, Gambit, Iceman y el equipo europeo ya sabes por sí alguno falla quedan otros para cubrirlo.

-Si claro…Quien autorizo eso? No sabía que debíamos dividirnos.

-Cyclops y yo pensamos que era una buena idea. Evitaba conflictos, además Magneto logra que Juggernaut coopere mejor que muchos el efecto no sirve en Wolverine, y yo tengo a los nuevos, bueno, ella es la chica mercurio, su apellido es Kincaid como el que nos esta cazando, por eso la ayudamos, su padre intento sacrificarla.-Kitty se queda en silencio tras escuchar toda la respuesta de Emma.

-Bueno padre parece que me uniré al ejército.-Dice Pietro

-Pietro no entiendo que hace tu hermana allí, tampoco entiendo que harías tu. Pero puede ser que necesitemos de esto, además nadie sabe que tu desviaste los trenes cierto? Bueno lo cierto es que necesitamos propaganda, encuentra lo que puedas en SHIELD Pietro.-Magneto no parece tener mucha emoción.-Y consígueme a Pyro para que reemplace tu lugar.

-Claro. Quería decirte Padre que ya entendí lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas, ya entendí que te interesa tener a esa chica Moonstar de tu lado, no te preocupes padre Kitty y Colossus han estado saliendo desde Inglaterra. Cuando la chica se entere será vulnerable.

-Bien Pietro ya que no estarás aquí intentaré manejarlo.


	26. Confession

Un par de días habían pasado, pero en realidad Danielle nunca había tenido oportunidad de decirle hola a Kitty, con todos esos importantes asuntos que se habían presentado, las palabras que se decían eran todas sobre la misión, pero Moonstar no permitiría que pasará otro día mas, un día mas de angustia de su parte y de ignorancia de parte de Kitty.

-Hola Kitty? Puedo pasar, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para platicar desde que regresaste.-Dice Moonstar en la puerta del cuarto de Kitty.

-Claro Danielle, una charla de amigas estaría bien, ya estoy cansada de combatir Centinelas y fanáticos.-Contesta Kitty mientras se peina el castaño cabello.

-Cierto, yo también estoy cansada, toda esta agitación me hace extrañar mi vida en Dark Hollow.-Continua Moonstar la idea de su amiga.

-Tu quisieras volver? Porque sí quieres puedo decirle a Kurt que te lleve, allá no saben de mutantes…creo.-Pregunta la otra chica mientras deja de cepillarse el cabello.

-No Kitty, estoy bien aquí, nadie busca a mi abuelo, no hay archivos de que yo este viva, mientras el este seguro, y yo lo este no importa que tan agotador sea esto.-Responde la joven morena negando querer lo que su compañera le ofrece.

-Tu abuelo esta a salvo Danielle, el Profesor ha borrado ciertos rastros, bueno Hank y yo le ayudamos, pero tu no lo estas, en este negocio hay riesgos, riesgos de que nos ocurra lo que a Rogue.-Dice triste Kitty.

-Déjame continuar con eso.-Dice Moonstar mientras toma el cepillo y comienza a peinar el cabello de Kitty.

-Oh gracias Danielle!-Dice Shadowcat mientras piensa.-Tu no estas preocupada de que te pase lo que a Rogue?

-No lo se Kitty, eso es relativo, Yo manejo el miedo, se que…puedo enfrentarme a cualquier humano o mutante que no este protegido contra telepatía, pero no puedo afectar robots, tengo buena condición y he aprendido a evitarlos, pero se que lucho por una causa y…-Moonstar se detiene.

-Que decías Danielle?.-Pregunta Kitty, pero su amiga no responde.-Que ocurre? Quieres decirme algo?

-Yo…si quiero pero-Moonstar titubea, sus piernas están temblando.

-Tienes miedo Danielle? Tienes miedo de morir? No tienes porque preocuparte, todos tenemos miedo, yo me aterro cada vez pero luego pienso en lo que paso con Rogue…-Pero no termina la frase.

-Y eso te da valor, valor porque quieres vengarla, y valor porque ella lo tuvo, tu eras cercana a ella, tan cercana como podían ser.

-Bueno hacíamos el intento, pero ella no era fácil de acceder menos después de lo que paso con Apocalipsis.

-Yo se Kitty, yo he tenido tus ideas, no se porque…supongo que tuvimos un cierto lazo psíquico antes de que te fueras.

-Si bueno no pudiste mantenerlo a través del Atlántico.-Y la castaña ríe.

-No Kitty, no tuve el poder…pero ese no es el caso.

-Entonces cual es el caso? Tu puedes decirme si quieres Moonstar somos amigas.

-Ese es el problema…bueno no me malinterpretes ser tu amiga es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tu me trajiste aquí y encontré un significado para lo que soy.

-No te preocupes Danielle todo estará bien cuando esto acabe, entonces nos tomaremos unas vacaciones.-Y cuando dice esto Kitty abraza a su amiga.

-Oh Kitty! No sabes…lo mucho que me tranquilizas, pero no vine aquí porque tenga miedo de morir, en este momento no me importa…yo te voy a decir que saldré de este cuarto con miedo de morir pero feliz o sin miedo a nada pero con el corazón destrozado.

-No entiendo Danielle? Quieres decirme de que hablas?

-No, pero vine para que supieras, así que te enteraras.-Y Danielle se aleja de los brazos de Kitty, hasta ese momento los cuerpos de las dos chicas estaban juntos, Danielle mira fijamente a su amiga.-Katherine Pryde perdona si esto te molesta.-Y en ese momento Danielle se acerca, pone sus labios sobre los de Kitty y los mueve suavemente, parece una eternidad para la mutante con cabello negro, quería hacer eso desde hace tiempo, pero pronto, su momento perfecto se desvanece en mas de una forma. Kitty Pryde adquirió el poder de traspasar los objetos como si ella no estuviera físicamente presente, eso gracias a una condición celular mutante que permitía que sus moléculas perdieran cohesión entre ellas por un instante sin que muriera. Esto le permite a Kitty desvanecerse de un momento problemático, hasta ahora solo balas, contenedores de plasma, pero esta vez casi instintivamente se hizo intangible.

Y Moonstar cayo al piso, su brazo golpeo con la silla, y entonces un leve sonido empezó a brotar de su boca, y lagrimas de sus ojos solo entonces entendió Kitty lo que pasaba se dio media vuelta y vio a su amiga, su amiga que por lo visto sentía algo por ella tirada en el piso y llorando.

-Lo siento Danielle me tomaste por sorpresa y yo…-Se intentaba disculpar Kitty.

-No eres tu la que…la que tiene que disculparse Kitty.-replica Danielle-Soy yo la que te beso, yo sabía que no te gustaría y…mis tontos impulsos.

-Danielle yo no sabía.

-Y ahora que sabes de seguro ya no quieres hablar conmigo.

-No Danielle yo…Yo soy tu amiga.-Y Kitty le da un beso en la mejilla a Danielle.-Solo que yo…no siento lo que sientes, quisiera poder alegrarte pero no.

-Yo se que no puedes sentirlo por mi Kitty.-Dice Moonstar entre sollozos.-No soy hermosa como tu y nadie podría.

-Claro que no Danielle no digas eso!-Kitty sostiene el rostro de Danielle con ambas manos.-Tus ojos son hermosos y tu eres muy linda, es solo que yo no soy el tipo de chica que besa a otras chicas, pero yo…

-No importa Kitty, no puedes…no puedes decir nada que mejore esto. Yo no solía ser asi tampoco hasta que te conocí.

-Se que ahora no estas bien pero un día encontraras a alguien y se…

-Yo no quiero a ninguna otra persona Kitty te quiero a ti, pero…-Danielle no termina la oración se levanta y se va del cuarto de Kitty, justo en la puerta dice.-Ves Kitty ya no tengo miedo de nada, ya perdí todo lo que valía la pena.

Katherine Pryde no sabe que decir, sabe que podría consolar a su amiga pero eso solo haría que las dos se sintieran peor después, eso solo sería mentirse.

Danielle Moonstar había sido llamada para la incursión en la fabrica de Centinelas, una misión que le daba miedo, pues nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a robots sin pensamientos que fueran inmunes a ella, pero la necesitaban para neutralizar guardias, lo de costumbre, ella estaba aterrada, pero algo en ella quería ser valiente e ir, Danielle decidió que no sería ella quien tendría la última palabra, ahora Kitty Pryde había decidido por ella: Danielle iría a la incursión y trataría de morir para no vivir en el mundo sin Kitty

Kitty se desvaneció rápidamente hacia abajo, no quería dejar ir a Danielle temía por ella. No tarda demasiado en encontrarla sola en el borde, no es un lugar donde a Kitty le guste ir, en ese kiosco se podía ver el lugar donde Rogue piso tierra por última vez. En ese lugar Rogue destruyo a Mystique.

-Ella sabía cierto Danielle?-Dice Kitty mientras ve a Danielle sentada en la orilla.

-Rogue lo supo el día que murió, ella me toco, yo acababa de volver y estaba viéndote Kitty, ella tuvo mis pensamientos y me dijo que sería un secreto, lo fue porque ella murió.-Contesta Moonstar.

-Entiendo.-Kitty no sabe que decir.

-No quiero hablar, no quiero verte ahora.

-Esta bien Danielle, solo quiero, quiero que sepas que yo soy tu amiga, y siempre será así.

-Siempre Kitty? No tienes que…mañana iré a la incursión a la fabrica de Centinelas…talvez no vuelva.

-Tienes que ir? Tus poderes no son muy útiles.

-Puedo hacer un par de trucos con los guardias para que nos digan información.

-Cualquiera puede, cualquier telépata es decir.

-Los necesitaran sí fallamos.

-No hables tan sobriamente Danielle.

-No quiero volver Katherine Pryde yo no quiero volver, solo quería tu amor bueno no es que no aprecie tu amistad, pero yo se que deseaba tu amor.

-Lamento no poder dártelo.

-Yo lo lamento, Kitty, pero escucha quiero que seas feliz esta bien? Tu olvídate de todo esto, del día de hoy, se que tu y Piotr…hay una cierta química.

-Moonstar yo no se si pueda olvidarlo.

-Pidele a alguien que te lo quite de la memoria, no tengo vergüenza de que lo sepan Kitty…-Y empiezan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos verdosos.-Pero es mejor para ti no recordarlo por lo que pasará mañana.

-Nada pasará mañana.

_Las noticias dicen que el grupo de Storm fue replegado, los Centinelas pudieron ser contenidos por Cannonball, y la resistencia humana por Mirage, el problema es que por lo visto un Centinela cayo sobre Moonstar, y el equipo no pudo quedarse mas tiempo.-Informa Scott a los X-men dos días después del suceso.

-Quieres decir que capturaron a Danielle.-Pregunta Kitty inquieta.

-No es probable el Centinela exploto casi después de tocar el suelo, Mirage debe estar muerta, sus señales cerebrales no pueden ser rastreadas por Emma ni por Jean.

-NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!.-Grita Kitty y se retira del cuarto al kiosco, corriendo todo el camino.

-Porque lo hiciste Danielle? Pudiste haber escapado cierto? Pero no quisiste seguir aquí, solo porque no te amaba!

La chica y sus cabellos castaños son golpeados por el viento, Scott pidió que nadie se acercará a ella, pasa la tarde, y la noche y Kitty no se mueve solo solloza.

Sistema de alcantarillado de las instalaciones de Centinelas en Chicago.

-Ya despertaste.-Dice un hombre mayor bastante fuerte en apariencia con la cara llena de cicatrices.

Danielle despierta en una alcantarilla, todo alrededor apesta, un hombre esta frente a ella.-Tu me salvaste? Yo no quería ser salvada! Debiste dejarme morir!


	27. A Future

Ya estaba cerca la madrugada, ningún X-men se había acercado a Kitty, Logan ni siquiera había tratado, el sabía lo que la perdida dolía, el mismo recordó algunas entre sus escatimados recuerdos, pero Ororo Munroe no pudo seguir observando el dolor de Kitty en parte porque sentía un poco de culpa.

Se elevo por los cielos para descender en el kiosco en el que Kitty seguía postrada con su cabello agitado por el viento.

-Perdóname Kitty.-Dijo al fin la diosa del clima rompiendo ese relativo silencio.-Yo no quería causarte este dolor.

-Ororo yo…-Kitty no va mas allá de esas palabras, su voz se corta y vuelve a la oscuridad.

-Kitty; Moonstar fue muy valiente, salvo primero a Cannonball, y así a todo el equipo, mis rayos y Cannonball nos compraron el escape, y la misión no fracaso, Moonstar llevaba un buen ritmo pero de repente se pasmo, quizá sintió miedo.

-No Ororo, Danielle Moonstar a.k.a. Mirage no tenía miedo de nada, ella quería algo que no podía tener y pensó que era mejor morir que vivir así.

-Entonces tu crees que se retardo a propósito?

-Ororo, ella me dijo que lo haría.

-Debiste decirnos Kitty.

-Hice lo que pude para calmarla, pero no creo que haya servido al final.

-Y dime que quería Danielle que no pudiera tener con sus poderes? Acaso no tenerlos?.

-No Ororo, ella quería que correspondiera sus sentimientos…yo no pude, ella era mi amiga pero…

-No tenías que hacer eso, ella era tu amiga y ya, yo no sabía que Moonstar sentía algo por ti.

-Así era, pero bueno, ya me hiciste hablar…Ahora dame una misión para quitarme esto de la cabeza y para acabar esta guerra de una vez.

-No te preocupes Kitty, no todos los humanos están contra nosotros, pronto tendremos la victoria pero no te apresures al mismo destino que Moonstar.

-No Ororo yo llevo tiempo en esto, cuando estas harto del mundo tomas una misión y la haces con lujo de detalles, la frustración termina junto con la misión.

-Suele servir Kitty, ya veremos que tenemos que hacer mañana me aseguraré de incluirte en el equipo.

-Gracias Ororo, perdí a dos amigas en este conflicto me alegra aun tener a mi maestra.

-Tu maestra y amiga Kitty.

-Gracias, creo que ya llore por Danielle es hora de dormir, no olvides mi misión.

Lo que se veía alrededor parecía sucio, lleno de musgo, o algo así, las piedras se sentían frías, nada concordaba con los recuerdos en la chica, de pronto un hombre se acerco, un hombre musculoso, no tan joven y con una vieja gabardina de color café, Moonstar pensó que ya había visto esa gabardina antes.

-Estas viva chica, logre poner un campo telequinetico alrededor tuyo, y te traje aquí.-Dijo de pronto el hombre.-No puedo dejar que mueran mutantes en esta estupidez.

-Quien demonios eres tu? Porque no me dejaste morir?-Contesta Moonstar cuando entiende lo que ha pasado.

-Porque necesitaba de tu ayuda.-Contesta el hombre.

-Y como sabes que yo iba a dártela? Yo hice mi misión salve a mis compañeros y debía morir.-Reclama Moonstar.

-Sabes soy un telépata, ya se de que estas hablando…la chica no te acepto cual es el problema? Mi esposa murió y yo seguí adelante.

-No entres en mi cabeza.

-Eres tu quien entro en la mía, no te preocupes, ya me encargaré de que no te preocupes de esa chica por ahora, tenemos una guerra que ganar para salvar el futuro.

-Claro es lo que dicen los X-men.

-Si pero los X-men no han estado actualmente en ese futuro.

-Y tu si?

-Pues si, resulta que yo soy de 110 años en el futuro, me agradaría contarte mi historia pero no es momento, quédate descansando que pronto encontraré algo para que hagas y si quieres morir lo harás en combate.

-Otra vez?

-Tienes sentido del humor. Aliya solía hacerme reír, tu te pareces un poco a ella, en especial tu carácter.

-Insinúas algo?.

-No ya me quedo claro de que lado bateas. Esa es la expresión no?

-Donde aprendiste a hablar en libros?

-De hecho.

-Me vas a decir tu nombre

-Si tu me dices el tuyo.

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Puedes llamarme Cable.

-Entonces dime Mirage.

-Interesante, conoces toda la alineación de los X-men?

-Claro estuve tres meses allí.

-Entonces mi nombre te sonará familiar y guárdalo en secreto si? Soy Nathaniel Christopher Charles Summers Grey.

-Eso suena a Cyclops.

-Quien resulta ser mi padre.

-Pues has vivido mucho tiempo.

-Mas años de los que quisiera en el lugar de donde vengo.

-Dices ser un telépata no? Te ayudaré pero tu debes borrar todo recuerdo mío de la mente de Kitty ok?

-Tenemos un trato Mirage.

-Soy Danielle, Danielle Moonstar y soy también un fantasma. Me he muerto dos veces y la cuenta sigue.

-Tiempo para historias después ahora me voy tengo asuntos, mejor descansa mañana podría necesitarte, por cierto estoy bloqueando las señales de Cerebro.

-Asi que no saben que estoy viva? Mejor para mi.


	28. Past of the Future

**Una historia difícil de creer.**

Un par de días y Moonstar ya se sentía bien ayudando a ese misteriosos hombre, no había idealismo en la mirada de ninguno de los dos, destruían lo que debían, se movían entre sombras y desaparecían antes de que si quiera alguien despertará, si algo le gustaba mas a Moonstar era el hecho de que no usaba sus poderes, estaba usando el arco como su abuelo le había enseñado, y se sentía con menos miedo, con nuevos propósitos, el hombre casi no hablaba era sistemático, hasta en su forma de caminar, era como Scott Summers, pero mas triste, mas sombrío, mas maduro.

-Excelente tiro Mirage, sin duda te agrada destruir Centinelas y datos importantes.-Dice el hombre con apariencia de soldado mientras se alejan del saqueado lugar, uno del que los X-men no tenían ni idea, no hay emoción en sus palabras.

-Me gusta, y hago lo que debo, no siento mucho ahora Cable, pero ayudo a los inocentes que nacerán aunque no me has dicho porque haces esto? Los Centinelas tomaron tu futuro?

-No, no hay Centinelas en mi futuro, solo Apocalipsis, mi tiempo es el fin del mundo, pero estos Centinelas también me irritan.

-Así que esto es solo por beneficencia?

-Traeré a Apocalipsis aquí para combatirlo, necesito tantos mutantes como pueda tener de mi lado, no quiero Centinelas matando mutantes, Apocalipsis no es un reto fácil.

-Los X-men lo vencieron una vez.

-No niña, los X-men lo enviaron al futuro una vez. 60 años en el futuro.

-Me estas intrigando.

-Bien te contaré mi historia te parece? Pero no la creerás, naceré en un año, la guerra aun continua, mis padres la pelean y están ganándola, Metzger usa su última arma, sube a un Centinela mejorado y envía un virus sobre la mansión mutante, Jean Grey…mi madre cubre a todos con una barrera psíquica con la ayuda de Magneto, desgraciadamente yo soy infectado.

-Y que pasa?

-Entonces todo se vuelve interesante, ellos utilizan la maquina del tiempo de Bishop en el futuro y abren un portal, me llevan al tiempo de Bishop, allí crezco, tengo 16 años cuando Apocalipsis aparece, no tarda en tomar el control puesto que muchos X-men han muerto por causa de la guerra, Aliya y yo organizamos la resistencia, hasta que ella muere, entonces localizo la maquina que uso Bishop, y con ello la mayor extrañeza que puedes encontrar, traigo la maquina del tiempo y aquí ya había otra! Yo vengo aquí para cambiar la historia. Pero para hacer eso no puedo jugar con las reglas de los X-men.

-Y la gente dice que la vida es aburrida! Eso es mejor que muchas películas que conozco.

-No niña, eso es peor que el infierno.

-Esta bien lamento decirlo. Que haremos mañana?

-Pelearemos de nuevo, nos acercaremos a la victoria o moriremos en el intento.

-Por eso me agradas!


	29. A Last Stand

Las instalaciones parecían despejadas sin embargo era obvio que estaban muy bien vigiladas, no muy lejos del extremo norte un pequeño grupo esperaba pasaban desapercibidos.

-Bueno el plan es simple.-Dice al fin una voz casi en silencio.-Ustedes los mantienen ocupados sí llegan a detectarme mientras yo acabo con su maquinaría.-Kitty Pryde ha obtenido la misión que tanto quería, después de una semana pero la tenía. Una misión clásica, destruir archivos en las instalaciones centrales de los idiotas mas grandes del mundo, Kincaid, Metzger y por un tiempo de , pero no una misión fácil.

-Puedes apresurarte Catherine, mantendré las mentes de los guardias en otro lugar y nuestra querida Lorna mantendrá todo sistema de seguridad deshabilitado.-Dice una voz telepáticamente, la voz de Emma Frost, la White Queen, una voz que a Kitty no le agrada mucho.

Shadowcat se apresura, se desliza hacia abajo, luego cruza la cerca, y empieza a correr sigilosamente, ningún sonido, ninguna alarma.

-Es el último movimiento Kitty, sí destruimos los archivos de mutantes ahora y enviamos el virus codificado a las otras terminales habremos terminado esto.-Le dijo Piotr cuando caminaban hacia el lugar, desgraciadamente la suerte le dura poco a Catherine cuando uno de los guardias adentro la ve y activa las alarmas.

-Debemos ayudarla ya!.-Dice Piotr a X23 a su lado y a Polaris.

-Sean cuidadosos en sus acciones.-Ordena Emma cuidando la misión desde lejos.-Si se meten en problemas iré en su ayuda.

Los tres X-men se mueven rápido, y ferozmente, Polaris mueve el metal en la cerca de su gusto, y los otros dos pasan, Colossus pronto entra en su forma metálica, y X23 tiene sus garras listas para atacar, Kitty esta unos 20 metros adelante, cerca de entrar a las instalaciones, Los otros mantienen distraídos a los guardias, no muy lejos de allí Emma Frost activa la señal de ayuda y se cambia la ropa, no mas el lindo top blanco y la capa, sino el uniforme enteramente blanco que le cubre hasta el cuello y con una X en un tono diferente de blanco.-Esos chicos necesitan ayuda ahora.

Colossus y X23 no tienen problemas neutralizando a cualquier tipo de enemigo que se acerca a ellos, mientras su otra compañera se encarga de desarmar todos los sistemas de seguridad que sean posibles, es entonces cuando Metzger envía su última jugada. Una que no esperaban aún, un gran robot Centinela pilotado por el, con mas armas que los modelos normales, otros veinte al menos lo acompañan, y finalmente Bastión aparece en su Centinela rearmado y mejorado.

-El grande no es de metal, los otros apenas y tienen unas cuantas partes excepto claro el de Bastión.-Dice Polaris.

-Asi que no los puedes tirar eh?.-El tono en X23 es bastante raro.

-Puedo hacerles daño Laura pero no suficiente.

-Hay que darle tiempo a Kitty y ver que podemos hacer con el grandote.-Concluye Piotr y se lanza sobre un Centinela.

-En eso tiene razón, X23 ve por los otros yo me hago cargo de Bastión y luego te ayudo.

Y así los chicos comienzan su último esfuerzo, pero pronto la líder de equipo llega a apoyarlos, claro que su telepatía no es muy útil, pero un par de pistolas pueden servir.

No muy lejos de allí otros mutantes observan, y ambos están impresionados.

-Mirage esto esta mal, ese robot aparecería en un año, nuestras acciones la semana pasada deben haber afectado el curso de la historia, si suelta el virus ahora se esparcirá por todo el mundo.-Dice Cable postrado un poco frustrado.

-Polaris tiene los poderes de Magneto y tu tienes los de Jean no? Pueden encerrar el virus juntos?-Sugiere Mirage.

-Si podríamos, pero temo una jugada aun peor, además en el tiempo que alcanzamos a Polaris podría morir, o no creerme.

-Ok, yo le cubriré la espalda, tu solo tienes que llegar allí, los X-men llegarán pronto, si fallas yo me encargaré de que otros hagan lo mismo.

-Bien no hay mucho tiempo. Cual es el plan?

-Yo me adelanto con el arco y tomo la atención de todos los que pueda, al mismo tiempo cubro tu espalda si alguno llega a atacarte.

-Y mueres irrevocablemente? No puedo dejar que mueras sí no me creen necesitaré tu palabra.

-No tenemos muchas opciones sabes.

-Te equivocas.-Dice alguien caminando no muy lejos de allí.

-Quien demonios esta allí?-Dice Mirage.

-Bishop. Y traje a unos amigos para acabar esta guerra de una vez por todas.-Contesta el hombre y aparece en una zona iluminada junto con Cannonball Sunspot y Boom-Boom.-Estos son los chicos que Xavier podía prestarme para hacer otra misión pero ya terminamos con eso así que aquí somos mas útiles.

-Genial. Como sabes que no mentimos o algo?

-Vengo del futuro niña, y Cable también, la tecnología que uso fue encontrad por mi, y es idéntico a su padre con unos años mas.-Contesta Bishop.

-Bueno no es tiempo de charlas hagan todo lo que puedan por mi y Polaris y…hagan eso y estaré bien.-Dice Cable y empieza a correr.

-Me agrada mas que su padre sin insultar a la leyenda.-Y Bishop empieza a usar sus pistolas contra los Centinelas Mirage usa el arco y los otros chicos sus poderes para atacar.

Las cosas no están muy bien en el otro lado de la batalla, Colossus apenas y puede estar en pie aunque a sus pies hay al menos cuatro centinelas en pedazos, lo mismo aplica para X23 que ha cortado cabezas de Centinelas aunque los sistemas disparan de todas formas. Polaris ha dañado severamente el Centinela que ocupa Bastión pero aún esta operable y le hace complicada la vida.

Shadowcat puede escuchar el estruendo afuera, ha dejado inactivos a los soldados con lo mismo que X23 una vez uso en ella, la carga del virus casi esta completa, luego solo necesita deslizarse dentro de las computadoras y habrá terminado, un sonido se escucha en el cuarto, Shadowcat siente un horrible ardor.

-Puedes evitar las balas pero no puedes evitar el calor niña!-Dice el hombre que la disparo.-Mi hija es como tu, no es eso una desgracia, mi propia familia esta infectada pero corrijo mi pecado, y aquí frente a ti creo que acabaré con todos ustedes.

-Diga lo que quiera, el virus esta cargado, toda su red esta acabada, y si tiene algún respaldo…no servirá de nada, no importa que tenga a Washingtown inactivo se hará justicia.-Dice Kitty con un tono de voz adolorido, luego oprime el botón de descarga para el Virus, y empieza a ganar tiempo hablando.

-No creo. Metzger aniquilará a tus amigos afuera tu vas a morir, nada queda.

-Bueno veré a alguien mas allá usted se irá al infierno!-Contesta Kitty.

-Pero no hoy.-Replica Kincaid.

-Se equivoca hoy es día correcto.-Dice una voz desde atrás, luego un extraño objeto perfora a Kincaid de lado a lado, una mano. Kincaid da vuelta y ataca con el arma calorífica.-Patético lo único que lograste es que mi uniforme se arruinará.-Dice Emma Frost quien se encuentra en forma de diamante.

Kincaid se desvanece poco a poco en la oscuridad mientras Emma se acerca a Kitty.-Pryde que descuidada estas bien.-Pregunta Emma.

-No pero la misión esta a salvo, mi uniforme también es una perdida total.-Kitty trata de sonreír.

-Te sacaré de aquí y te llevaremos…

-Mira mi espalda Emma no creo que puedas hacer mucho es una quemadura profunda.

-Conozco a un chico que puede curarte es solo que el no esta en este Estado.

-Lastima Emma supongo que si todo lo que creía de niña es cierto Moonstar o Rogue vendrán a llevarse mi alma.

-No te atrevas a decir eso Catherine! Solo déjame pensar…soy buena actuando no pensando…-Emma se siente angustiada, de pronto cierra los ojos.-Pietro Maximoff no se que estés haciendo, no me importa, sal de allí y ve al lugar que estoy poniendo en tu mente esta en Seattle trae a el chico que vive allí, se hace llamar Elixir, tráelo a Westchester o Kitty morirá.-Comunica con la mente Emma.

Pietro se siente desconcertado con la orden, siendo un futuro miembro de un grupo mítico esta en SHIELD entrenando, en el puesto flotante de SHIELD.-Coronel Fury -dice por su comunicador- tendrá que disculparme tengo que salvar a una vieja amiga o mi antiguo compañero de hogar vendrá y me asesinará como usted no quiere perder a su futuro Avenger se que lo entenderá.-Pietro no espera la respuesta sale corriendo y salta, sin paracaídas, todo al estilo suicida, en el aire no puede elevar su velocidad pero puede crear un torbellino para suavizar la caída y eso hace. Una vez en el piso se mueve tan rápido como puede, sabe que puede llegar a Seattle rápido pero no sabe si volverá a tiempo, su máxima velocidad asfixiaría pulmones no diseñados para soportarla.

-Bueno Emma si pudieras hacer algo para que dejará de arder eso sería grandioso.-Dice Kitty bromeando aún con el dolor que siente.

-Cállate Pryde! Te sacaré de esto no le fallaré al equipo, después de todo me dieron una oportunidad y no puedo fallar.-Replica Emma

-Bueno entonces pon una bomba aquí y ve afuera a evitar que maten a Piotr y las chicas.

-Ya les llego ayuda según puedo sentir, ese hombre Bishop trajo a algunos niños y hay otros dos, solo que…uno de ellos se parece a Scott pero mas viejo la otra chica tiene un arco y…es tu noviecita Pryde! Esta viva.

-Emma me arde suficiente no molestes primero Moonstar esta muerta y después no era mi novia!-A Kitty se le dificulta respirar.

-Esta viva Pryde y no creo que le agrade saber que estas muerta así que mejor quédate en este mundo hasta que el patán de Pietro traiga a mi chico.

-Crei que el Profesor se había equivocado contigo Emma que nos traicionarías a la primera oportunidad…me alegra haber estado equivocada.

-No te pongas sentimental niña hay una de ustedes a la que si quiero jugarle mal pero sí sigues hablando así me harás sentir culpable y no me podré quedar con su chico.

-Emma…crees que a Ororo también le guste Scott? Porque a cada chica en el instituto parece gustarle y tu no eres la excepción.

-Cierra la boca Shadowcat destruiré las maquinas a mi manera.-Y algo se escucha en la voz de Emma.

-Estas llorando Emma Frost? La White Queen esta llorando?

-Claro que no.-Emma no dice mas que eso y empieza a destruir las maquina ya que el virus ha sido cargado efectivamente.

Un repentino BAMF cambia la impresión del momento.-Kitty te presento a Elixir el te curará era uno de los "socios" de Emma no me preguntes como le era útil un chico que la cura si ella es a prueba de balas pero…-Dice Kurt llegando.

-Estaba esperando a Pietro.

-Oh si! Bueno el Profesor capto la llamada de auxilio de Emma y m e envió a interceptarlo tan lejos como pudiera para ser un poco mas rápidos.-Elixir que no ha dicho nada pone sus manos en la espalda de Kitty y esta empieza a curar poco a poco.

-Elixir puede curar de Kitty, nosotros somos necesarios afuera.-Dice Emma ella y Kurt salen.

Emma piensa que la platica con Kitty era relajante, el patio es otro asunto, es un infierno, los X-men están moviéndose para respaldar a la fuerza original, Colossus esta tirado en el piso descansando, Bastión parece haber desaparecido y Polaris esta inconsciente, los chicos de Bishop y Cable mantienen a raya al grande, y entonces Emma recibe indicaciones del hombre llamado Cable, y visiones del futuro para asegurarse de que le crea.

-Nightcrawler confirma la situación de Polaris, sí no puede seguir trae a Magneto y hazlo en menos de un minuto.-Ordena Emma, luego camina hacía los lados buscando a Jean.-Jean no quiero que pelees ahora!.-Ordena

-Tengo mas tiempo en esto que tu y ayudaré a mis amigos.-Contesta la pelirroja.

-Bueno yo tengo mas información que tu y si quieres ayudar a que no nos maten a todos harás lo que te digo.-Afirma Emma.

-Has lo que dice Jean nosotros podemos encargarnos.-Dice Cyclops mientras sigue pelando.

-Que deseas Emma?.-Pregunta Jean no de muy buen humor.

-Tráeme al hombre de cabello gris allá del otro lado de la batalla necesito que ustedes dos creen una barrera sobre nosotros y a Polaris para encerrar el virus que están a punto de lanzar.

-Que estas diciendo?.-Jean no cree ni una palabra, Emma no puede decirle la mitad de la historia ni que ese chico es su hijo asi que piensa rápido, Emma es buena en eso aunque no lo acepte.

-Los datos que obtuvo Kitty dicen eso hazlo ya Grey!.-Emma necesita quitársela de encima Jean no escanea para saber sí dice la verdad.

-Lo haré.-Jean se va volando.

-Scott junta a todos alrededor y dame un plan, quiero a los chicos del otro lado también.-Dice Emma y toma una pistola disparando a algunos Centinelas.

-Que te preocupa Moira?.-Dice Banshee cuando la ve frente al monitor con esa expresión que el conoce bien.

-Los chicos de Xavier están peleando su última batalla contra los enemigos de los mutantes.-Contesta Moira.

-No te preocupes amor, los que estuvieron aquí sabían lo que hacían, pero Ángel y Psylocke deberían saber.

-Tienes razón los llamaré y les diré lo que Xavier esta enviando a mi cabeza.

-Le diré que no se meta en la cabeza de mi chica.

-No bromees ahora Sean, Kitty fue herida se esta recuperando pero las bajas aún pueden subir.

-Lo siento Moira. Prefiero que este asunto no me afecte sí ellos fallan nosotros los vengaremos.

-SHIELD podría ayudarlos.

-No confió en los humanos.

-Entonces no confías en mi Sean?

-Tu no eres humana querida eres un ángel, y creedme que mucho mas hermoso que cualquier otro que conozcamos.

-Oh Sean! No creo que Psylocke concuerde contigo.

El circulo de mutantes ya esta completo, la mayoría esta usando sus poderes, otros un arma, Jean y Cable desarman fácilmente los Centinelas, al punto que solo Mastermold Bastión y otros cuatro se tienen en pie, pero Bastión es un problema aunque este solo, y Metzger dentro de Mastermold luce sus armas y tácticas, pronto se encarga de todos los New recruits, de Nightcrawler y Emma incluso Cyclops, todos son detenidos en plasma verde o yacen en el piso con excepción de Cable y Jean y del otro lado Bishop y Gambit se mantienen en pie.

-Escuchaste las indicaciones de la chica Lebeau! Quiero que me cargues.-Bishop dice de pronto mientras se gasta las últimas cargas que tiene.

-Que demonios? Llegaste y dijiste que no era confiable y ahora quieres explotar!?-Contesta Gambit impresionado.

-No escuchaste cual era mi poder verdad?

-Juntas; estrategia…Quien lo necesita?

-Solo cárgame con tu energía LeBeau y guarda un par de cartas para el final o nos rostizará en cuanto termine con los otros y el futuro estará destrozado.

-Como quieras.-Gambit toca a Bishop y le transmite energía que Bishop absorbe de pronto.-Dame unos minutos para recargarme si?

-Claro LeBeau quizá no eres un traidor después de todo.

-No me importa ve!

Bishop se encarga de distraer a Bastión justo antes de que acabe con Cable y Jean, Mastermold sin embargo parece listo para atacarlos.

Kitty salta desde el tercer piso del edifico central no esta lejos de Mastermold, envía pensamientos a Jean para que le de un impulso. Alcanza la cabina y toma a Metzger.

-Hola señor militar retirado!.-Dice Kitty.-Su amigo esta muerto sus Centinelas destrozados y puedo ver como Bastión se arrastra fuera de su modulo. Su guerra termino!

-Estupida mutante tienes razón.-Dice Metzger y oprime un botón.-Y gane!!!

Bishop se encarga de pelear contra Bastión quien tiene armas integradas al cuerpo en caso de que no fuera suficiente con su demencia dentro de un Centinela el mismo es un Centinela.

Y entonces una rápida ráfaga pasa entre los dos golpeando a Bastión, se dirige al Blackbird y abre la compuerta, Polaris baja aunque esta herida.

-No hay tiempo hermana campo magnético!-Dice Pietro Maximoff quien se ve cansado eso es raro para Pietro

-Claro.-Lorna Dane usa su última reserva y mueve el metal de las armas el poco que había en los Centinelas y hasta parte del Blackbird para encerrar la descarga verde que sale del pecho del Centinela gigante.

Cable y Jean se encargan de mover a los otros lejos de ese lugar, y finalmente Metzger cae del Centinela y golpea el piso aparatosamente, Kitty es descendida lentamente por Jean, pero al final la deja caer para alejar a Emma del Centinela que va a caer, Remy se apresura y logra que la mutante caiga en sus brazos.

-Buen trabajo con el fanático gatita!.-Dice Gambit.

-Merecía eso por lo de Rogue y Moonstar, y debiste ver lo que Emma le hizo al otro.-Contesta Kitty.

-Creí que los X-men eran nobles y no mataban sin razón.-Dice Gambit mientras deja a Kitty en el suelo.-Por cierto hay una chica tirada en el pasto que querrá verte No acepto unirse a nosotros en el circulo.

-Danielle?.-Pregunta Kitty asombrada.

-Eso me dijo el Sr. Policía del futuro!

Kitty corre como puede para alcanzar el lugar donde Danielle Moonstar se encuentra, sin una flecha, con un arco roto y con unos guardias alrededor, con el cuerpo arañado y una bala en el brazo.

-Kitty que te parece he muerto tres veces y la cuenta sigue!.-Dice entre respiros forzados Danielle.

-Vaya heroína que tenemos aquí, me tenías preocupada.

-Gracias Kitty, una semana con Cable y aprecias vivir en este tiempo.-Las dos chicas sonríen solo como amigas, Danielle ha entendido que eso es suficiente para estar alegre, además "Quizá algún día Kitty cambie de opinión" piensa Danielle mientras Kitty la ayuda a llegar al Blackbird o lo que quedo de el.

Mientras los mutantes se recuperan fuera del Blackbird todos ven asombrados la escena y celebran la victoria.

Bishop ve a LeBeau en la orilla del grupo.-Que pasa ladrón? No disfrutas la victoria con tus amigos?

-No son mis amigos Bishop soy X-men solo mientras la emergencia dura, y creo que eso significa que ya no soy X-men, solo Pietro allí es mi amigo pero ahora esta con el ejercito y todo eso, Colossus no me tiene mucho aprecio y Pyro…Pyro escribe muy bien pero esta demente.-Contesta el Cajun.

-No es eso, extrañas a la chica no? Bueno tengo malas noticias para ti.

-Esta muerta desde hace tres meses llegaste tarde.

-No debería decirte lo que se…Anna Darkholme esta viva.-Dice Bishop seriamente.-En el tiempo del que vengo ella estaba viva y como nadie vino aplazado a cambiar eso ella debe estar viva.

-Cállate Policía. No te metas con alguien con mi carácter.

-Piensa esto si ladrón? Solo existe una maldita maquina del tiempo por lo que sabemos será construida en el futuro lejano, quizá 500 o 1000 años, esa maquina volvió con Rama-tut y luego Apocalypse la tuvo y apareció en mi tiempo y….-Bishop se queda callado.

-Si que decías polizonte?-Le pide Gambit.

-Cuando la halle me perseguía Nimrod nuestro Bastión del futuro o algo así, me precipite dentro y viaje aquí pero eso significa que…

-Apocalypse esta en tu tiempo Bishop, tardará un par de años en mostrarse pero lo esta.-Dice Cable de pronto.

-Cierto tu eres del futuro de mi futuro.

-Saben lo tontos que suenan?-Dice Gambit.

-Es simple tenemos que traer a Apocalypse al pasado y combatirlo.-Comenta Cable.

-Muy simple!.-Dice Gambit.

-Y creían que la fiesta se había terminado?-Bishop dice en tono sarcástico.

-Sería esperar demasiado no?.-Bromea también Gambit.-Díganle a los X-men mañana si? Están disfrutando de su pequeña victoria.

-Supongo que podemos esperar una noche o algo si.-Dice Cable.

Los otros lejos de ellos están celebrando, aunque Havok y Iceman pelean un abrazo de Lorna, Colossus apenas se despeja cuando Kitty aparece con Moonstar, Elixir la toma y la empieza a curar mientras Kitty se deja caer en los brazos de Piotr, Jean y Scott observan la escena abrazados, otros destruyen los pedazos de Centinelas, Emma observa de lejos a los otros.

-Vamos Emma hasta Rogue hubiera disfrutado de este momento.-Dice Kitty.

-No me malinterpretes Kitty pero que tus amigos no hayan buscado tu cadáver y te abandonaran me hace tener menos ganas de festejar que nunca.-Dice una voz que llega del cielo, el rostro parece familiar, el peinado no, mas corto, con el blanco en dos mechas pegadas hacia atrás.-No me extrañaron X-men!.-Es Rogue y no parece contenta.


	30. Xmas

Navidad-X

Diamantes para navidad!

Es una fría noche aquí. Aunque curiosamente no tengo idea de donde es "aquí" He estado caminando como idiota por un largo rato. Tiene al menos seis meses que el Hellsquad se desbando. He vuelto a las calles desde entonces y deben creer que he muerto. Amo decepcionarlos pues aun estoy viva.

Me pregunto si Emma de verdad cree que las ruinas de un edificio cayendo pueden acabar conmigo Yo la reina de las cosas minerales! Siempre pienso que mi destino no es ser popular ya que esa chica de los comics tiene mis poderes y mi apariencia además es una traidora. Esa coincidencia me parece muy perturbadora.

Hoy es Nochebuena y eso debería representar algo. Claro que yo nunca tuve una feliz navidad. Siempre preocupada por mi siniestro padrastro y luego por proteger mi cueva. Mi querida cueva en medio del parque!

Solía ir a ver películas en esta tarde. Pero este año ya no hay películas del señor de los anillos. Es una lastima. Talvez vaya de cualquier manera no tengo nada mejor que hacer de cualquier manera aunque podría ir con Emma y los X-men y tener una cena de ricos pero nah! No es mi estilo. Además esta lejos de "aquí" ya que creo que "aquí" esta cerca de Washington.

Que puede hacer una chica adorable como yo en navidad? Bueno puede ser Santa por ejemplo. Cuando puedes convertir un trozo de carbón en diamante puedes darle un nuevo significado a "Feliz navidad" Voy a las casas pobres y dejo los diamantes en manos de los niños quienes solo ven algo brillan te en sus manos cuando los dejo en la puerta de alguna casa donde no pierdo el tiempo en tocar y no hay niños jugando afuera lo envuelvo en un pedazo de tela rota…Laurie gustaría de lo que estoy haciendo.

Luego paso a las casas mas acomodadas también les doy diamantes pues no soy equitativa soy igualativa…pero rompo las ventanas de las casas con ellos al principio me persiguen aunque no tienen oportunidad de alcanzarme veo como me gritan y escucho un disparo…eso me hace reír mucho. Luego finalmente escucho un grito "Son diamantes" la situación se desvanece pronto cuando otros gritan confirmándolo "Y son grandes y lindos diamantes" Me dirijo al centro después de mi pequeña hazaña y entonces empiezo a sentir el frío golpeándome. Nunca me había preocupado aunque nunca había hecho tanto. Mi vieja gabardina no lo cubre suficiente talvez debí comprar un suéter pero nunca tuve dinero para ello y cuando tuve dinero lo gaste en discos y anillos, películas y electrónicos que están a salvo en mi cueva de NY. Este es el peor frío que he sentido y eso que peleé contra un hombre de hielo…literalmente.

Me pregunto si fui una buena Santa; Claro Santa no rompe ventanas pero Que mas da? Que no puedo divertirme un poco? Finalmente me detengo frente a un Wal-Mart tengo un par de monedas en mis bolsillo así que podría comprar algún CD o algo así de estupido ya que no tengo ni don de escucharlo mejor comprare una dona. Antes de irme de los aparatos veo un reportaje en el vecindario de las ventanas rotas: "Diamantes para navidad. Según parece los habitantes de este vecindario recibieron un jugoso regalo de navidad ya que aunque los daños en todas las ventanas suman poco mas de cien dólares cada uno de los habitantes podría pagar diez veces tal costo con diamantes tan espectaculares y de hecho puros que los mas finos se ven opacados por algunas de las piezas. Dicen que fue una chica rubia "Como esa niña de los Teen Titans" Declaro un pequeño en un vecindario mas pobre sobre la benefactora" Diantres! Que no puedo no parecerme a ella? Ella se parece a mi esta bien yo soy…ah olvidaré el asunto creo que si fui buena en lo mío después de todo así que sonrió mientras me alejo al puesto de donas.

Esta debe ser la mejor dona que se ha hecho! El chico del mostrador me desea feliz navidad y yo contesto "Feliz navidad Edmund" leyendo su tarjeta de empleado mientras le sonrió coquetamente. Creo que el quiere preguntarme mi nombre pero no podría decírselo de cualquier manera no hay nombre para poner en el calcetín cuando anochezca. Me retiro aunque talvez vuelva a darle un regalo el día siguiente y no será solo un diamante! Cuando llego al primer parque que me agrada y me sirve hago una cueva ya que nadie me ve y entro pensando en dormir. No recuerdo villancicos ni tradiciones para hoy siempre he vivido este día como si fuera cualquier otro pero este año siento diferente. Creo que tiene que ver con Wallflower.

Cuando el frió se vuelve mas intenso aun dentro de mi pequeño santuario y deseo mas que nada estar con Emma y las otras chicas. De pronto empiezo a sentir calor y mis piernas hormiguean Maldición! No quiero esto no ahora y no de esta manera! Pero cuando empiezo a sentirme peor recuerdo lo que le dije a Angélica no actuare como cobarde cuando me llegue la hora así que uso mis poderes para dejar otro regalo este es para Emma, Angélica, Suzzie, Noriko y donde quiera que estés Laurie esto es para ti también (Aunque si esto sigue como va te veré para darte un abrazo de navidad muy pronto) Transformo mi cueva en una imagen de nuestro equipo incluyendo a Hellion y Joshua (No sería un regalo para Laurie sin ellos) Debí ser artista porque esta estatua es de seguro la mejor del parque intento alcanzar mi lugar en el grupo y representarme a mi misma pero apenas estoy allí pienso que no les gustaría. No tienen que saber que aquí acabo mi historia no serían felices si lo supieran así que me arrojo al piso y uso lo último que tengo para no privar al mundo de mi belleza. Mientras me arrastro lejos de allí pienso en que hice algo muy bueno y la gente esta feliz aunque las ideas llegan a mi cabeza rápido sobre que hubieran sido felices de cualquier manera y solo los hice mas materiales. Es una lastima que el truco de la navidad nunca haya funcionado para mi. Sigo alejándome para que ni los niños que creen que soy una "Titan" me vean ni Emma sienta mis remanentes en la zona si llegan aquí.

Bueno si llegan aquí ya estaré lejos lista para hacer un diamante en forma de corazón para febrero o algo así siempre fui fuerte y creo que estaré bien ó talvez solo me estoy engañando porque para mi navidad siempre fue sobre darse falsas esperanzas de regalos o de cambios que nunca llegaron a mi vida y cuando se dieron no fueron tan buenos.


	31. 10 years later

Notas**: Los Epilogos son por tanto el final de la historia, debi haber subido el Epiilogo numero 1 hace un mes y hubiera quedado muy d'accord a las fechas, si algun dia emprendo la mision de escribir la saga de Apocalypse que empieza en el capitulo 25 lo hare saber por supuesto, medianas expectativas de ello debido a mi desagrado por la nueva serie de X-men y si los comics de los siguientes meses fueran buenos, however alo sobre Jamie Madrox en la formacion de un Xfactor similar al actual me viene a la mente aunque me excede aun.**

**Saludos y Gracias por leer**

Paso mucho tiempo, demasiados días desde la juventud en manos de los x-men. Kurt y ella aun se frecuentaban y todos veían a Kitty frecuentemente haciendo política mutante. Pero Anna se había retirado a una vida mas normal, a sus 28 años decidió dejar los x-men, tiño su cabello de negro y con eso y dejarlo largo fue suficiente para cambiar su identidad y poder andar por la calle. No, no renuncio a lo que era, sino que quiso abrazar otra parte de su ser, estaba cansada de los affaire con compañeros de equipos o con metas, buscaba un trabajo simple, buscaba una vida "normal" en una sociedad donde aun había prejuicios hacia su clase, no le avergonzaba decir que era mutante, no le importaba, y no pudieron negarle cosa alguna, uso su nombre de registro…orgullosa como nunca creyó estarlo…Anna Darkholme. No su madre no había sido la mejor, pero era distinto, era algo complejo pero con el tiempo, cuando supo la historia de Mystique, cuando supo que de verdad trataba de comprar las vidas de sus hijos en el reinado de Apocalypse…eran actos erróneos pero por la razón correcta, había cambiado, se dedico a limpiar su nombre en misiones que solo ella hubiera podido realizar. No Anna no amaba a su madre pero la había disculpado.

Rogue dejo su nombre en los archivos de Magneto por si algo terrible pasaba, El pequeño estado mutante que Eric había creado parecía ir a un buen lugar. Ella acepto ayudar con su entrenamiento pero solo en caso de extrema necesidad…hasta ese día nada se había presentado.

Poco sabía Anna de otros que no fueran su hermano y su compañera de cuarto, Scott vivía en New York con Emma Frost, Evan y los morlocks estaban bajo las ordenes de Magneto así como Lorna su hija ilegitima. Sus dos hijos legítimos se habían dedicado a servir al gobierno en los esfuerzos de cooperación entre razas, empezaron en un equipo hecho de mutantes solamente pero se integraron a "Los héroes mas grandes de la Tierra" en poco tiempo. Ellos y solo ellos eran mutantes con plena popularidad…ellos que tanto problema habían sido en un tiempo. Laura Kinney se había hecho cargo del entrenamiento en SHIELD y comandaba el escuadron al que antes pertenecieron Wanda y Pietro…En ese escuadrón John, Lance, Todd, Fred, Alisson y Danielle se quedaron, algunos sufrieron heridas graves pero nunca dejaron de servir.

Remy comandaba la mafia en el sur empeñado en ayudar mutantes y usarlos al mismo tiempo, Piotr e Illyana se enfocaron en luchar por los derechos en Rusia, Warren y Elizabeth en Inglaterra, Multiple, Rahne, Sean y su hija Terry seguían con el proyecto de X-men…Storm volvió a África. Muchos que ella conoció poco andaban alrededor fanfarroneando, Solo Jean, Laurie y Suzzane pagaron el precio de la vida famosa en tan distinto contexto. El señor Logan se perdió en Canada, Laura le ofreció encontrarlo una vez pero Rogue no acepto "Si Wolverine quiere estar solo por mi esta bien"

El mundo no era el de su juventud, talvez las cosas no estaban bien, Pero Rogue supo dejar de serlo y tomar el viento como llegara.

Ahora caminaba sin darse cuenta llego a la mansión de Charles Xavier. Aquel escenario de tantas batallas. Que sin embargo no cargaba con sangre regada.

"Jean se fue en Hawai" Pensó Anna "Laurie en Detroit creo…No estaba presente aquel día…Yo misma estaba dada por muerta…Suzzie se perdió en el mar en la batalla de Inglaterra; Warren nunca se perdono aquello" La mente de Rogue salió de los tristes recuerdos. Frente a ella colgado de cabeza encontró una figura familiar.

-Señor McCoy me asusto!!!


	32. Wolf Recruit

El frío del invierno siempre le trae recuerdos que no están allí.

Emma Frost le ofrecio pequeños momentos, y James Howlett sabe que solo le han dado aquellos con los que podría lidiar frente a frente. Un niño extraño se aparece en sus visiones delgado y debil, Logan pocas veces se reconoce como ese reflejo.

Un joven tosco se le figura entre sombras llevandoselo lejos de su hogar cuando la peste mata a todos (O acaso es solo Emma Frost la que le ha puesto esa idea en la cabeza) Y luego que le quedan sino los recuerdos de Rogers y esos borrosos años antes de que El Profesor le diera un hogar.

Un hogar al que renuncio llegado el momento, cuando sus dos mejores alumnas habian madurado ya y tomaban la vida que el jamas pudo llevar. Anna vive en un mundo normal a pesar de los traumas y Laura se las da de héroe por su propia decisión. Jubilo y Kitty también cercanas a el se viven en la administración y politica mutante respectivamente. De los X-men quedan varios grupos, el oficial es apenas y una extensión del equipo de Laura con Cyclops convertido en el Profesor y Havok, Hellion, Longshot, Barton y otros sirviendo activamente.

Existe el grupo que no ha sido envuelto por el gobierno...Esos chicos también hacen su trabajo bien.

James Howlett se ve algunas canas en su polvoso espejo cuando descubre una sombra roja detras de el.

Da vuelta extendiendo las garras con un doloroso crujir de huesos.

-Calma calma viejo-Le dice el hombre vestido todo de rojo con dos puntos negros por ojos.

Wolverine lo analiza, lo olfatea, huele a Arma X pero no le reconoce.

-Soy tu mas grande admirador por supuesto Puedo decirte que las series ahora llevan tu nombre de frente.-La voz ronca del sujeto provoca en Logan un sentimiento incomodo.

Caminan en circulos examinando a su presa.

-No vine a pelear contigo, solo tenía que ubicarte.-Le contesta el hombre de rojo.-Aunque podría ser divertido no crees Logan?

-A que veniste entonces viejo?-La voz de Wolverine ha cambiado desde que dejo los X-men.

-Vino a pagarme un favor.-Contesta un hombre maduro en la puerta de la cabaña, su cabello castaño y postura segura recuerdan a Cyclops, pero los ojos castaños marcan toda la diferencia.

Los cuatro hombres exactamente iguales justo detras de su silueta le recuerdana Wolverine lo mucho que el mundo ha cambiado.

Una playera negra guarda seis circulos con una pequeña X en ellos, una gabardina vieja vuela al viento. Mas allá en los bosques, el Goliath italiano se deja ver en un arbol, mientras que Lance Alvers porta su uniforme de fuera de servicio, Terry de unos 20 años ya se mantiene a flote no muy lejos y en el lado contrario la niña rica sonrie mientras deja que su figura impresione a alguno de los Dupes.

A Logan le resulta dificil creer que eso es X Factor y que ese es el brazo de los X-men que hace el trabajo que su equipo solía hacer, buscar el mundo proteger de amenazas no actuar en nombre de otros que no sean los mutantes en aprietos.

-Que quieres Madrox? Eres suficientemente bueno como para reclamarme en tu pequeña banda?

-No lo se Logan, pero esta niña dice que te necesitamos.-Madrox gira revelando a una fragil niña rubia vestida de modo inusual con medias de distintos colores y una pequeña falda, no es mas que una niña y sin embargo Logan capta en ella un poder, pero no huele a mutante, aunque eso bien podría ser un detalle de su evolución.

Las guerras vuelven y aquel borroso origen que Emma recupero. Su tiempo en los X-men y todo el tiempo que ha estado en su cabaña, meditando, dejando atras.

-Y tu quien eres niña?-Pregunta Wolverine recuperando aquel aire de solitario que podía ponerse al mando de los X-men.

-Soy Layla Miller y yo se cosas.-Contesta la chica, antes de que una luz blanca golpee con fuerza el bosque, sacudiendolo, dejandolos inconcientes a todos.

(**Notas: Este no es un trabajo que planee continuar a brevedad, como se ve es un homenaje a la pelicula X-men Origins Wolverine que no he visto ni podre ver hasta que vuelvan los cines, y a X-Factor, el mejor brand de los X-men so far, Ocurre aun despues que los epilogos anteriores y si saben buscar bien es un Prologo a una clasica aventura de los X-men. Claro que en el universo 508 como llamo yo al de Evolution, las cosas no se desarrollan justo como en el 616, De cualquier modo este no es un trabajo continuo sino solo que las reviews ameritan este capitulo que espero guste, hay hints interesantes para ser hallados en el cap)**


End file.
